Clawing Temptations
by Fallen to Earth
Summary: Sakura is back in Konoha after a painful ordeal, putting her through heartbreak similar to when Sasuke left. What will become of the beloved kunoichi? Sequel to "Taken By Force."
1. A Face of Denial

_**Note: If you haven't read "Taken By Force," I suggest you do, or else it won't make a whole lot of sense. **_

_**It's finally here! After a short break I have thought of a plot! There will be more angst, love and horror than ever before! Enjoy and please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **_

* * *

Deidara scowled as he tore out another failed drawing from his sketchbook. He just couldn't get her eyes right. Just her eyes, everything else had fallen into place like she was there sitting next to him. He should be able to remember her eyes best of all, for he had often spent hours drifting through them.

He tried again, drawing them wide, innocent. No, not right. She was all but innocent... no, she was innocent, but only to a degree. She could kill without a second thought, yet she could continue her life like it never happened. Deidara sighed and once again tore out the page.

It had been several months since he'd last seen the kunoichi. It was a strained meeting, she had murdered his partner, Sasori and her partner had been responsible for Deidara's lost arms. Thankfully the arms were repaired.

When they had seen each other, Sasori and Deidara acted as though Sakura Haruno never had been with them. The same went for Sakura. Even when the tears leaked into her eyes when she saw what they had done, even when her partner, Naruto Uzumaki glanced at her knowingly, she kept the ruse.

It was now the twenty-eighth of March, precisely the reason Deidara was trying to sketch Sakura, it was her birthday. She would be sixteen today.

Deidara knew that if she had remained with them, Akatsuki, she wouldn't get a birthday. At best, whoever she was partnered with would be a little more kind to her, perhaps let her be the one to complete the mission. In Konoha, Deidara was sure she was getting a spectacular party and being lavished with gifts. It's too bad that the one thing she wanted she had left behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was pacing the small closet the Hokage and her sensei, Tsunade, had provided for her to call an office. It was her birthday and no one was around. She had gotten up at six, as usual to check in at the hospital, only to find that Shizune and two other nurses hadn't checked in yet. So Sakura had been stuck for an hour filling out all of their paperwork and helping out their patient.

Now it was eight o'clock and still nothing. Sakura decided to take the issue straight to Tsunade. Whether or not the Hokage was awake or not, she would hear about this.

Sakura stomped up the stairs of the Hokage Tower, furious at the lack of order around the village. She had grown tired of the constant discord, people needed order and instruction to maximize efficiency. She had learned that during her short stay with Akatsuki. The organization had been incredibly easy-going and acted on impulse and it was slowly leading to their demise.

Sakura approached the sliding door to Tsunade's office and frowned. She sensed a large number of people behind the door, a political meeting perhaps? Were there some unknown affairs she wasn't informed of?

Sakura opened the door slowly without making a disturbance and shut it behind her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Nearly half the village shouted as loud as they could. Sakura smirked and rolled her eyes. She had made it perfectly clear that she did not want a celebration.

Naruto ran up to her and gave her a firm pat on the shoulder and led her into the crowd. Tsunade stood in the center with a large bottle of sake and a silly smile, "Take the day off, you deserve it." Sakura nodded and plastered on a fake smile.

_Has it really been that long?_She counted the months. _One, two, three... six months... _It had been six months since she left the Akatsuki and her soul-mate, the S-ranked criminal, Itachi Uchiha. _That's all over now, he's long dead and he's not coming back._

"...so I figured that since it's your birthday and all..." Sai rambled. Sakura had been completely spaced out and didn't noticed his pathetic attempt at handing her a gift.

"Oh! Thank you, Sai... I appreciate it," she answered offhandedly, accepting the poorly wrapped gift. She found the seam in the paper and carefully lifted it off.

Sai had painted her a portrait for her. A beautiful, expertly detailed picture of her team. Her new team, Sai, Kakashi, Naruto, Yamato, and herself. _This is me now... not then, but now. _Her past self would have cried over this, slipped into depression about Sasuke and Itachi, but she was different now. Her emotional pain had stopped her heart.

"This is beautiful, Sai. Thank you so much." She said, dipping her head in his direction. Sai nodded and turned away, but not without first giving her a questioning glance.

He had heard what had happened to Sakura a while back, and wondered what really conspired. No one else had thought about why she returned depressed, not happy, or why she would stand on her roof and watch the horizon for hours, as if searching for a bird in the distance.

Now it was the picture. He had expected her to show some sort of emotion towards it, not the fake mask she had adopted as of late. It was as if she had died and been replaced with the shell of the person she once was.

Sai approached Kakashi. If anyone would notice a change in Sakura, it was him. "Kakashi, have you noticed anything strange in the way Sakura is acting lately?" Kakashi turned around to face the pale teenager.

"I have, I also have some theories about it. Although I don't think here's the best place to talk. Let's go to the roof. Parties aren't my thing anyways." Kakashi laughed, his eye crinkling slightly. Sai nodded and the pair disappeared in a puff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, she is definitely faking her happiness. That is easy enough to see." Sai commented, starting off the conversation.

"Yes, that is easy enough to spot..." Kakashi grew silent.

"What is it?"

"It's peculiar... the last time she became like this was about three and half years ago. When Sasuke left the village."

Sai scoffed, "That traitor? What does he have anything to do with this?"

"Sakura loved him and always had."

Sai's brain clicked, "Are you suggesting...?"

"Exactly, I think Sakura fell in love when she was with Akatsuki." Sai whistled.

"Are you sure? Do you know how bad that is for her? She could be labeled as a traitor and thrown in jail for that kind of thing."

"Yes, that's why I hope it isn't true, but it sure seems like it is."

"Who would love that hag anyways?" Sai asked quietly crouching on the roof.

"I have wondered that, too... It would be one she was with a lot of the time... and one that would show interest in her talent..."

"Sakura is known for her ability to see through gen-jutsu, right?"

Kakashi nodded, "That's why I came to this conclusion... She fell for Itachi Uchiha."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi removed the kunai from the targets. He had hit every single one, dead center and embedded them deeply. He never did screw up this exercise. He had been able to complete it since he was four, but now he couldn't do without the sharingan.

Itachi deactivated his kekkei genkai and scowled. His vision was terrible. He could hardly see the edges of the training field anymore. It was all because of his over-reliance of the sharingan.

He placed his kunai back in his pouch and started on his way. He was traveling down the same route that he had when Sakura had been his prisoner, and everywhere he looked reminded him of her.

_That was where we posted the tent, the first night... I recall she tried to kill us._ The 'us' was referring to Itachi and his partner, Kisame. Who had planned a revenge against Akatsuki for murdering his only family, Akira. This revenge had entailed that Sakura be murdered, so Itachi could feel the same pain he did.

Although it wasn't Itachi who killed Akira. That had been Sasori, but Kisame felt that as long as Akatsuki felt it, his revenge was complete.

Unfortunately Kisame's plan succeeded. _Sakura's dead now and I once again have no one. _Itachi had once considered suicide when he heard the news of her death, he felt there would be no way he could live without his fiancee.

But as life goes on, so did Itachi. Once his partner was killed that fateful night, he worked solo. Moving quietly through the shadows and slowly disappearing from the world of criminals. But there could be a way he could disappear from the world forever...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara finally decided to just throw the sketchbook aside. There was no way he could do it. The only way would be to travel to Konoha and see her himself. It was a shame that was forbidden. Ever since the Kyuubi container and himself had made the agreement to separate Sakura and Itachi they swore to secrecy.

Deidara had told Itachi that Sakura was killed in the fight, and Sakura had been told Itachi was also murdered. That way Naruto could travel back to Konoha with Sakura and she could have her old life back and Itachi could stay with Akatsuki and not risk his life by becoming involved in a relationship (which was forbidden among Akatsuki).

The plan had gone fairly well, except Itachi took it a whole lot harder than Deidara expected. It turns out the pair were truly and utterly in love. They had committed themselves to each other through a sacred bond and swore to never break it... and they hadn't, Deidara did.

Deidara had once contemplated if he did it out of compassion for the pair; to save them from a grim inevitability, or out of jealousy. For he was once in love with Sakura as well, but it was Itachi that had won her heart and Deidara accepted that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura left the party feeling disheartened. She had received many gifts, mostly trivial things, but nothing that she truly desired. Not that it mattered, she had banished her emotions to the deepest regions of her being. She had sworn that she would save herself from feeling pain ever again.

She looked in the mirror. She looked the same as always, her vibrant pink hair, growing long again, reached just below her shoulders. Overall, her birthday brought on few changes, everything was the same but her eyes.

They were once bright and lively. A pair of gleaming emeralds beautifully set against her other features. Now they were dull and listless, reflecting a painful and desperate past. Sakura shook her hair to cover her face, cover her pain and to cover the tears.

Her hands closed into fists as she once again stared into the glass. Instead of her it showed him. The tall, dark and hansom phantom of her past, the forbidden fruit she had so willingly bitten into, the yin to her yang. She had needed him. Even before she knew him, they were connected through his brother. They had complemented and contrasted each other, soul-mates in every way.

Sakura fled to the one place she felt safe, her roof. Where the world was quiet and the stars bright. She would gaze out across the land, praying to catch a glimpse of her past. Perhaps a clay bird gliding in the distance, or flicker of a campfire.

She stopped suddenly when she saw Kakashi and Sai lounging on the roof across the street. Their heads whipped around and in a nanosecond they were there. "What are you guys doing here at this hour?"

Kakashi stooped to be eye-level with her, "We have some suspicions, Sakura." Sai closed in, an amused look danced across his face.

"You fell in love with Itachi Uchiha, didn't you?"

* * *

_**How was it? As you can see (if you read the first one) I'm trying to make it have a significantly deeper theme. You know, with more metaphors and archetypes and such. So please review!  
**_


	2. Adolescent Angst

Whoa, really sorry for the delay... I kinda had to figure out a story plot... but no worries, I've got one now!! Enjoy!

* * *

"You fell in love with Itachi Uchiha, didn't you?"

Sakura turned to face the village. It was her everything. It was there she had grown up, met friends and became a ninja. She had risked her life numerous times for Konoha, but in a few months she had managed to betray it by offering her heart to another. She hadn't meant to, but she had become a criminal.

Thrusting her arms toward Kakashi, she confessed. "By order of Konohagakure law, you are obligated to arrest me for violation of code 4-c, fraternizing with the enemy." Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the feel of chakra ropes around her wrists.

"Oh, relax Sakura. If we had wanted to arrest you, we'd have done so the minute you returned. We all know what happened with Akatsuki, but we didn't know you loved one of them," Kakashi stated, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"But I'm a criminal, I made a dire mistake..."

"Sakura, you're only fifteen years old. You're still just a child, you're allowed to make a couple mistakes in your life. Just try not to repeat them too much, okay?" Sai scoffed in the background.

"I would have arrested you, just to let you know," Sai commented, offering a fake smile.

Sakura glared at her teammate, "Is it illegal to push your comrade off a building?"

Kakashi stepped between the pair, "I wouldn't recommend it, we still have much to discuss. Could we step inside?" The group travelled over to Sakura's flat.

Once inside, Kakashi began. "So how deep did your loyalties to Akatsuki run exactly?"

Sakura took a seat on the couch. "I was only there for a day or two after being officially admitted, so they don't run deep at all."

"Oh, so you were weren't actually Akatsuki for long?"

"Not at all, they just kept me there because Itachi said so."

Kakashi blinked, "Itachi kept you there? For what purpose?" Sai perked up at this suggestive comment, leaning forward slightly.

"Yes, what did he use you for, Sakura?" Sai smirked then winked. He was promptly shut up when a book hit him in the forehead.

"Uchiha was intrigued by my genjutsu abilities. I was able to break myself out of his mangekyo sharingan technique, so he wanted me for a sparring partner. That's all." She had purposely left out the fact that she wasn't an intended sparring partner for long. But Kakashi didn't need to know that she had been tracked down.

"You broke out of the mangekyo? That's incredible, Sakura, truly remarkable!" Kakashi exclaimed, "We'll have to spar one day... but nothing more conspired?"

"Are you asking if I slept with him or not?" Sakura sighed, getting to the point.

"Well... yeah, I guess."

"Well I didn't. Our relationship wasn't that deep."

Kakashi exhaled. He was worried that the Uchiha had taken advantage of the young girl. Sai, on the other hand, looked disappointed.

"So how can you say you loved him? What ever happened between the two of you?" The artist asked, growing impatient.

"Can you two swear that you won't tell a soul?"

Kakashi pursed his lips, "I suppose this information isn't overly important... fine, our lips are sealed."

"I didn't agree to that!" Sai exclaimed, earning a hit over the head.

"Okay... Itachi has known me for quite some time. Apparently on an escort mission of mine he spotted me and thought I was... well good-looking. He then researched my abilities and figured I'd be useful to Akatsuki." Sakura took a deep breath, "He also wanted me to restore his clan."

"..." The pair were silent.

"What? What is it?"

Kakashi exchanged looks with Sai. "To an Uchiha, that request is like a request of marriage, you know that, right?"

Sakura nodded, recalling his voice on that fateful day...

"_Regardless of what you think or feel, Sakura-chan, I've known you far longer than you know. I've seen your anger before. You will never recall our meeting, but I will never forget it. It was then that I chose for you to be the one revive my clan."_

"But obviously you rejected him," Sai noted.

"I NEVER SLEPT WITH HIM!" Sakura shouted, enraged at Sai's apparent interest.

"You were thinking about it."

Sakura went scarlet, shutting her mouth and resumed her place on the couch.

Sai smiled another of his fake smiles, "I win."

Kakashi, who had taken out his latest installment of _Icha Icha_ looked up, "Are you two finished yet?"

Sakura lowered her fists, "Yes, Kakashi-sensei... but I was wondering how you figured all this out so easily..."

"You acted just like you did when Sasuke left. Your eyes glaze over and you just pass through life. Besides, Itachi is Sasuke's brother... I just put two and two together."

"Oh... I don't mean to... alright."

"Alright then, is that all you can say on this subject?"

"What does it matter anymore?" Tears began to sprout as she unveiled the truth, "Itachi's dead now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five days later Kakashi spoke with Tsunade.

"It's been confirmed. Orochimaru is dead and Sasuke ran off with three others. But it doesn't make sense. Sakura said that Itachi is dead, so why would Sasuke still be tracking him?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Tsunade asked, "Itachi's not dead. Either Sakura was lying or something strange is going on here."

"I don't think she was lying... she started to cry," Kakashi pointed out.

"She did?" Tsunade implored, "I just don't get it, Kakashi. She's such a great kid, how did she lose her way so easily?"

"I suppose Akatsuki offered her a bit of freedom." Tsunade arched her brows. Kakashi continued, "I mean perhaps she felt a little bit... confined here. Maybe she just needs a little time off?"

"Maybe you're right, I should give her a nice, slow mission. Something to take her mind off of things... well off of him actually."

"Sounds like a plan. But I don't think that she should be told of the search for Sasuke... she might draw her own conclusions like we did."

"Alright, don't tell her that we suspect that Itachi is alive. But she'll still go on a little break."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"Please take care of her, Kakashi. I don't think I can do much more for her as her sensei anymore." Kakashi gave a grim nod before bowing. He exited slowly, smiling sadly beneath his mask.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi once again thought of suicide. Why couldn't he live without her? He had tried to pass off his need for her as a mere infatuation, but was that possible when he thought of her this much? Of course Itachi knew the answer.

Now Sasuke was after him. He had heard of this new turn of events from Leader earlier that month. Why his brother did not see how Itachi saw things, he'd never know. Sasuke never did take a look at the big picture, of the grand scheme of Akatsuki, or why Itachi had been forced to exterminate his clan. That is why Sasuke would forever remain the foolish little brother.

_Perhaps I'll just let him kill me... let him have a bittersweet victory..._ But he knew that wouldn't happen. Itachi wasn't normally a man of instinct, but when it came down to a life and death situation, his dormant instinct would kick in. _Sasuke wouldn't be able to win anyways... _

Then Itachi thought of another alternative. _I could travel to Konoha, give myself up to them... Atone for my misdeeds. Perhaps even explain why I did what I did... _But Itachi knew that that also wouldn't happen, because he'd instantly think of Sakura the second he neared Konohagakure.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" He muttered to himself, despising the irony of it all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What were you drawing, Deidara-senpai? Was it your girlfriend?" Deidara's partner, Tobi inquired.

"Shut up, Tobi! If I had a girlfriend, you'd probably have met her, un!" Deidara shouted, taking a swat at the Akatsuki. The orange-masked criminal dodged it efficiently, after many months of practice.

"Aww, come on... Tell me! Please... Tobi is a good boy...?"

Deidara sighed and massaged his temples, contemplating whether to blow his partner up.

Tobi ran off and snatched one of the torn pictures near Deidara's feet. He smoothed it out against a tree and gasped. "You do have a girlfriend! What's her name, Deidara-senpai?"

Deidara's eyes shot open and sent waves of hate towards Tobi. "Give. That. Back. Now, un... DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" He leapt up and tore after Tobi, who shrieked and disappeared into the forest.

Deidara slumped back down. Once Tobi started running, no one could catch him, not even on one of his clay birds.

Tobi sat deep in the woods with the shriveled paper. The face was that of Haruno Sakura, former member of Akatsuki. He had read an excerpt on her while filing away some mission reports.

Deidara had drawn her flawlessly, except for the streak of white that covered her whole upper face. The sketch seemed sad, with the effect of rain in the background. Tobi studied the picture once more. _What happened between Deidara-senpai and this kunoichi?_

Just then, Deidara heard a low rumble from the ground. "TOBI! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, UN!" He shouted, glancing around urgently.

Tobi's head snapped around. He dashed back to the clearing Deidara and himself were resting in. He arrived back to a frantic-looking Deidara perched atop a large clay bird.

"Get on. The beast is near, un." Tobi leapt up.

"Oh boy! My first tailed beast! This is gonna be so cool, Deidara-senpai!" Deidara rolled his eyes as the bird took to the skies.

Deidara's scope adjusted to get a clear view of the coastline. Just beyond the calm beach was a small ripple in the water. "That's it... there's your Three-tails, un."

"Tobi will defeat this creature! Tobi is a good boy..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura threw a few outfits into her old, battered travel pack. She had been given a simple mission, so simple, it was an insult to her ability.

She was supposed to travel and collect status reports from the villages surrounding Konoha. The reports had to be studied semi-annually, for these villages were often in danger from enemy shinobi attack.

_Why should I have to do this mediocre task? Why not send someone else?_ She paused for a moment, considering her comrades. _Where have they been these last few days? _It had been three days since her party and she hadn't seen anyone. Sakura pursed her lips and closed her pack.

_Tsunade is definitely hiding something. Oh well, I might as enjoy this little break, I can figure it out once I get back._

She slipped her shoes on and closed her blinds, bidding her pleasant apartment flat goodbye. She'd be back in three weeks, plenty enough time for the dust to begin collecting.

* * *

Alright, how was that? Can anyone pick out the foreshadowing? Or metaphorical foreshadowing? Perhaps it's only in my mind... oh well. Please review this story and stay tuned for more... I was also wondering, should I put previews for the next chapter at the end of each? 


	3. Have I Died and Gone to Heaven?

Sorry folks, this would have been out sooner, but my internet died... grr... Well enjoy!

* * *

"You know what? That was easier than I thought I'd be! Weren't my jutsus great, Deidara-senpai?" Tobi exclaimed, clinging to Deidara's cloak for stability atop the clay bird.

"Don't get cocky! You're jutsus weren't great, the beast was just weaker. It didn't have a human to channel it's powers through. It was just an animal acting on instinct," Deidara pointed out bluntly. Tobi grew quiet.

"Tobi?" Deidara felt his partner's fingers slide off of his cloak. "Tobi, are you alright?"

Tobi remained silent. Deidara sighed, thinking he hurt his feelings. "You know, un... I didn't mean it... You did do an alright job out there." Still nothing.

"Are you even listening to me, un?!" He turned around to find Tobi sleeping peacefully, rolled up in one of the giant bird's feathers. "You're dead, un! This is what you get for sleeping!"

With that, Deidara got the bird to bank sharply, pitching Tobi off the edge into the forest below. All Deidara could hear was the high pitched yelp as his partner plummeted.

"I'LL MEET YOU AT THE BASE!" He called to the fading speck of orange below, "That'll teach him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi entered the village cautiously. He had to be careful, since this particular village was only a days walk from Konoha. There could be Leaf shinobi present.

He had removed his cloak and he now sported a much simpler fishnet shirt and his usual pants. People would be surprised how this small change made all the difference. That, and the fact he let his hair down for the first time in his life.

It was odd, traveling without a partner. He felt exposed and vulnerable to enemy attack. If only Kisame hadn't turned out to be a dud, and Sakura was still with him...

The other odd thing was the looks he was receiving. Basically every female that passed him batted her eyelashes or smiled flirtatiously. They were the same looks that the girls back in Konoha used to give him.

Itachi sighed and ignored them. None of them could give him the happiness he had when he was with Sakura. Not a single one could be such a perfect match, it just wasn't possible. Besides, if he had his way, he wouldn't live much longer anyway.

Itachi was on his way to Konoha. He had thought about it and decided that he did want to die atoning for what he had done. He would turn himself in, and that would be his downfall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura leafed through her bag, searching for her travel pass and ninja certification. This particular village was incredibly picky when it came to Konoha officials.

"Here, will that do?" She asked, handing over her academy card.

"I suppose it will, have a nice stay Miss Haruno," the sentry greeted, welcoming her in.

Sakura nodded politely and entered the quaint village. Collecting the report would be easy, she might even have time to lounge in the bath house or try her luck at a casino.

"Perhaps the bathhouse, I might have picked up on Tsunade's bad luck," she joked to herself, veering off to the steaming building. Just before entering she caught a glimpse of a shady couple sharing a kiss in the teahouse. _How I miss those days..._

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes and banished thoughts of Itachi. She was going to relax, nothing more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi took a seat in the local teahouse for a quick rest. Ordering a small cup of green tea, he sat back comfortably. _Sakura would have loved it here, so peaceful and quiet._

_Perhaps I'll stay the night. I am going to be sentencing myself to death pretty quick anyway._

Itachi had a nice view of the main street from where he sat. Many buildings flanked the dusty street: a bathhouse, dango shop, a grocery, a casino, a small inn and the official's office.

The bathhouse steamed nicely, looking warm and inviting. But... the casino next door could be a bit more fun. He payed for the tea and was about to leave when he felt a firm tapping on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir?" A petit blond inquired politely.

Itachi turned to face the young woman. She must have been nineteen, at the most. "Hn?" He replied tiredly, shifting his view from the street to her.

Without a word, she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a soft kiss. "My apologies, but I've been meaning to do that since you entered our gates. I'm Kayo, by the way."

Itachi stared, dumbstruck by the blunt action. Why would anyone want to kiss a criminal? But he remembered, he wasn't a criminal here, just a handsome stranger.

Itachi found himself becoming very angry. This girl knew nothing about him, yet still pursued him? He pushed her against the counter, knocking a stool over and growled a reply, "Who do you think you are, hn? Does it look like I'm interested in someone like you, a weak, pathetic little girl?"

Kayo let out a shocked cry, tears springing into her eyes. "I'm sorry... just, don't... don't hurt me!" She screeched, tearing herself free and dashing into the distance.

The worker at the teahouse stood silently, brows furrowed. Itachi reached into his pocket and pulled out a few more bills, "Keep quiet about this, or else," and he tossed them on the counter. The clerk nodded and pocketed the money.

Itachi fled from the scene, skipping out on the casino and entered the inn. He payed for the night and spent the remainder of the day trying to sleep. He needed to forget, forget about everything.

_Why did I have to fall in love? All it's done is made a mess of my life. If she never came around, I'd be back with Kisame, making a living doing what we do best. No love included._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura slid into the hot water. She tensed as it enveloped her legs and scaled her toes. She hated that first burning feeling, but loved the water. Water was the phenomenon that first revealed Itachi to her and it was it's creature that took him away again.

Water was a continuous cycle, as was life, but it also showed a more psychological way of life. Water could be heated up, enough to burn someone, just like love. At the same time, water can be frozen, never to be thawed. That was Itachi's heart, before Sakura came along and restarted the cycle again.

She sunk lower, allowing the water to cover her breasts and lap against her chin. She sighed deeply, enjoying the meager escape from her inner turmoil when she heard a loud booming sound.

Thunder.

_Oh, not now. I forgot to pack proper rain gear._ Sakura leapt out of the bath and changed into her clothing just as the rain began drizzling down.

She sprinted to the official's house in the center of town. The rain was beginning to come down rather hard, so by the time she entered, she was quite damp.

There were three men seated behind a long desk, awaiting her arrival. She bowed politely to them before addressing her issue.

"Thank you for seeing me, councillors," she greeted.

The older man seated in the middle replied, "It's our pleasure. It's not everyday we get to speak with Sakura Haruno herself, is it?" Sakura smiled.

"Godaime Tsunade wishes for me to collect the reports for this term. I assume you have them completed?"

The man seated on the right nodded and leafed through a drawer in the desk. As he was doing so, a young woman burst in, crying and hysterical. Her long, blond hair was dripping with rain.

"FATHER!" She screeched, calling out to the man on the right, "I was attacked by a man! He pushed me over, and threatened me! Father, arrest him!" Her father tried to calm her.

"Kayo... Kayo, darling, please calm down. Can't you see we have a _very_important guest here with us?"

The woman glanced over and wiped her tears, "M-my apologies... miss, I didn't realize..." Kayo gulped a few times, trying to stop her crying.

Her father stood slowly. "Who was this man? How exactly did he hurt you?"

Kayo looked from Sakura to her father. "Well, he's new to the village, I was trying to greet him." Then Sakura recognized the girl. She was kissing a man in the teahouse.

"Did you try to kiss him?" Sakura inquired. Kayo blushed and fidgeted.

"Well... yes, I did." Her father gaped at his daughter.

"He had every right to threaten you! How did you know that the man wasn't married or betrothed? Do you know what kind of problems you could have started?" The councillor raged.

Sakura thought this would be a good time to intervene. "Alright, let's calm down. Sir?" She turned to Kayo's father, "I think it would be wise to find this man and take him in for questioning. Please describe him, Kayo-san, if you would."

Kayo nodded and took a deep breath. "He was a very good-looking man. Probably about twenty or so... he had long black hair that came just below his shoulders. His eyes... they were so black, like two shining coals." Kayo seemed to get lost in the thought, "he was a nice build, thin, but muscular. His fingers were painted with a dark purple, almost black paint..."

Sakura blinked. What the woman was describing was Itachi... Unless Sasuke had suddenly decided to paint his fingers. But the long hair set it off, but Itachi was dead? This just wasn't possible.

Kayo continued, "He was wearing a ring..." Sakura held her breath, this would prove it... if... "it was on... let me see," she held out her hands, picturing where it was, "I'm pretty sure it was on the right hand. Yes, definitely on his right hand, his right ring finger, more specifically."

Sakura smiled blankly. _I... Itachi?_

"Um... Miss Haruno? Are you alright? Please, Sakura-san, please wake up!" Kayo was kneeling next to Sakura, fanning her frantically.

_I fainted...?_

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, blinking away the spots in her vision. "Oh, you're awake, great!"

Sakura stood slowly and faced the council. The seemed concerned and confused. Sakura needed to explain.

"I beg your pardon, but that man... I must investigate. Please, I'll just take the report and go... thanks," she took a couple of deep breaths and smiled a farewell to Kayo. The next thing Kayo, or the council saw was a blur of pink and the papers vanish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi lay on his bed, unable to sleep. He rolled over, and faced the window. Night was approaching fast, the world would soon come to rest.

He sat up slowly and retrieved his shirt from the floor. He slipped it on and slowly packed his things. He'd be long gone by morning.

He briefly wondered if that girl reported him? Would another crime be added to his long list in the bingo books? What did it matter anymore?

He gathered his things, his blanket, sweater, cloak... and ring. What would he do with the ring?_Should I destroy it, and never allow myself to be replaced?_ He rotated it on his finger, smiling grimly.

The Akatsuki ring... it meant so much. It bound the wearer to an pact, sealed with blood. Itachi used to look at it with pride, but now it just held malice and regret. The stone set into the band reflected all of the mistakes he had ever made within the organization. What was it worth when he was gone?

_I'll leave the ring and leave it on the windowsill. Perhaps it would be found, or perhaps it would be forgotten, whatever the case, I won't be a part of it. _

Itachi wrapped his fingers around the ring and slowly tried to twist it off. The ring wouldn't budge. Instead of forcing it, Itachi let it be. _It's just like Leader to put a jutsu like this on it._

Itachi picked up his pack and headed to the door. As his fingers reached for the handle, a sharp knock rang through the room. His hand hesitated, wavering over the brass knob. He sighed and licked his lips, preparing for the worst.

He opened the door and gazed upon a face he thought he'd never see again, at least, not in this world.

* * *

A little cliffy for everyone. I hope you like this chapter, please review! So, I got three reviews regarding a preview for the next chapters. It was 2-1 for, so I guess we'll have 'em!

Preview from Fallen to Earth: What Itachi and Sakura never thought possible has just occurred, but will they believe what their eyes are showing them? When Itachi leaves her and passes this incident off as a growing insanity, can Sakura stop him from following through on his plans?


	4. The Pieces of My Heart Are Missing You

Sorry for the wait! I just felt that I needed to get this chapter right. Please review, I appreciate those who are!

* * *

Sakura smiled. The one thing she thought was gone from her, the one person... he was here. In a little town, a day away from her village. What a strange coincidence...

"Is this a dream? Itachi... is this you, truly? I am not dreaming?" Sakura whispered slowly, taking in every detail of her fiancee. He looked like he should, black hair, about 5'8"... yes, it was him alright... hell, he even smelled the same; Like a damp forest, or morning breeze...

Itachi looked down on her with cold eyes. He threw a glance over his shoulder and down the halls, checking for enemy traps, this had to be a trap, right?

"Sakura...?" He blink a couple of times, and rubbed his eyes. "This is me, but I doubt it's you. You died, so therefore it is impossible for you to be standing here." He concluded harshly, reaching out towards her. She grasped his hand and pulled it to her face.

"No, Itachi... you are the one that died.." she whispered, closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of his touch.

Itachi pulled away. _Did I die? Did an enemy ninja find me and kill me that quickly? If so, why would she be here? Isn't heaven reserved for those of faith and a clear conscience?_

Itachi stepped towards Sakura, drawing her close. "If I am dead, let us be together now..." Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest.

"But Itachi... we are not dead."

Itachi smiled, ignoring her comment. _If I am not dead, then you wouldn't be here, my blossom._

"No really, Itachi... I'm on a mission for my village, and you... well I don't know why you're here," Sakura continued breezily, "come... let's get out of here..."

Itachi let her voice flow through him. This wasn't possible. He knew he wasn't dead, he would have noticed something. The only thing out of the ordinary was her. Unless... she wasn't there at all.

He pulled away once again and looked her in the eyes. "Sakura, or whatever you are... a figment of my imagination, I suppose. I am going to Konoha, to turn myself in. That way, I shall meet with you in the afterlife. So please... just go away."

Sakura stood dumbstruck, _suicide?_ "No, Itachi, wait!" She grabbed at his shirt as he turned to gather his belongings. He slipped through her fingers and swiftly leapt through the window, leaving Sakura with her shattered hopes and broken heart.

"I can't let him do this! Not now..." she whispered through clenched teeth. She hopped up onto the rooftop and scoured the area. In the distance she saw the blur that made up her fiancee and his stupid thoughts.

With a flash she was off. She had lost her love once before, nothing could take it again.

She sped through the trees, the darkness hiding her from sight, unfortunately that also hid him. "Itachi! Who do you think you are? Get you ass back here!" She screeched ahead, reaching hysterics. At the speeds they were going, they would reach Konohagakure in no time, three hours, tops.

After twenty minutes or so, she caught up a bit. She was following his steps, foot after foot. "Listen to me! I am not an illusion! Please... ITACHI!" She bellowed once again, knowing he could hear.

"Go away, ghost," he shouted back, starting to weave through the trees.

Sakura kept at it, not giving him an inch of space. _What can I do to make him stop?_

Sakura then thought of something, it was stupid, perhaps even suicidal, but it would work. "Hey Itachi! Could a ghost do this?" She rummaged through her pouch and fished out a kunai and explosive note.

"I'd watch out if I were you, this may hurt!" She wrapped the kunai with the note and threw it to the ground down the path they were traveling. Itachi saw it and skid to a stop, frantically trying to switch directions.

Sakura stopped, skidding into a tree, the explosion would hit her if she wasn't quick. She shut her eyes and called.

"_HELP!" _She screamed in her mind.

"_You rang?" _A voice echoed. It was her inner self, the dangerous and problematic side of her that was previously sealed away. That seal was broken during her first fight with Itachi, the one that caused her whole entanglement with Akatsuki.

Now she needed to release Inner Sakura, in order to survive this.

"_Please get me out of this... hurry!" _

"_I suppose I wouldn't want you dead now... fine." _Sakura felt herself slip away into her subconscious. Every time her world faded away, she would pray that she'd survive, she always did.

Inner Sakura took over with inhuman speed and strength. She snatched Itachi by the arm and pulled him to safety, effectively dodging the explosion. There was one drawback to releasing Inner Sakura, it often left actual Sakura with very little chakra, depending on how long she was out for.

Thankfully this endeavor only took four and a half seconds, so chakra loss was minimal. As Inner Sakura was leaving, there was a brief lapse in control. Sakura and Itachi plummeted to the ground. The pair were tossed a few feet back from the blast and lay panting as the smoke cleared.

Sakura's vision returned to her, blurry at first, then it cleared. She was sprawled on the grass about two feet away from Itachi. He was laying flat on his back, staring up at the sky. Sakura crawled over to him.

Itachi had a glazed expression on. His eyes were wide and unblinking, he was in a state of shock. Sakura smiled and leaned in close to his ear, "A little early for a mid-life crisis, don't you think?" Itachi opened and closed his mouth, at loss for words.

Sakura rolled onto him, straddling his chest. "Oh please, I have to be real now, right? After all, this has to be real..." She leaned down and kissed him softly. He stopped a second kiss and gaped incredulously at her.

"You tried to blow me up," he stated monotonously. Sakura blinked, then burst out laughing.

"That is what's bothering you?" She clutched her sides and rolled off of Itachi, "You are hopeless, you know that?"

Itachi sat up and crossed his legs. "This shouldn't be happening. It just doesn't make sense."

"Of course it does-"

"No, listen... All my life things have made sense, I have always done what I was ordered, nothing more, nothing less. When you came and went, I was lost... I tried to take the easiest way out, by suicide," he propped his chin up with his fists and gazed thoughtfully into the distance, "You know, Sakura... I really can't lose you again."

Sakura squeaked a little, knowing that her Itachi was finally back. She pushed him backwards onto the grass and ran her fingers through his hair. Their lips met and their kisses deepened, before long, they were lost from the world. Both in their own universe, alone.

When they broke apart, Sakura wiped her mouth and smiled. "Itachi... we're together forever now... nothing will tear us apart." She reached into one of her smaller pockets and withdrew a small glittering object.

"The ring... you still have it."

Sakura slipped the ring on, its three diamonds sparkling. Itachi took her hand and kissed it. He kissed each of her fingers and lingered over the engagement ring. "I bet you never thought you'd be Sakura Uchiha," Itachi joked, knowing full well that Sakura had previously had a crush on his brother.

She snatched her hand back, "Very funny, Itachi." She gazed at the ring and at Itachi, "What will we do now? Won't Akatsuki be tracking us?" Suddenly Itachi stiffened.

"That's the least of your problems, Sakura-chan," a voice stated coldly. Sakura whipped around to face the intruder, recognizing the silver, windswept hair and the familiar orange book.

Sakura stood, not taking her eyes off of her old sensei. "Kakashi, it's not what..."

"Spare me, Sakura-chan. I saw everything, you don't have to explain," he said, putting his book away. Itachi stood by Sakura protectively.

"Kakashi-sensei, you don't understand this. I need him, you saw what I became when he was gone?" Sakura's voice cracked and she let out a silent sob. Itachi held her close and glared at Kakashi.

"I knew this was going to happen, sooner or later... I should have told Tsunade," Kakashi thought out loud, "It seems I have three choices here..."

"One, I could leave, turn a blind eye to all of this, but explaining this to Godaime-sama would be difficult."

"Two, I could attempt to forcefully take you back to Konoha, but, seeing as you have Itachi with you..." He shook his head, knowing he couldn't beat an Uchiha.

"Three, I can return to Konoha, tell Tsunade of this... and you'd become a criminal," Kakashi's eye was pleading, "Sakura, don't do this to Naruto... not again."

Sakura felt tears sliding down her cheeks. Itachi wiped them away softly.

"I can't live without him, I love him. When I'm with Itachi, the weight of the world is lifted, I feel invincible, I feel..."

"free," Two voices rang out that final word. Itachi's echoed longer, making Sakura smile.

Kakashi reached into the pack on his back, he pulled out a familiar red cloth. "Here, take your headband," he tossed it at her. She turned the plate over and recognized the slash she made through the symbol.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei... please, take care of Naruto." Kakashi nodded and turned on his heels, walking out, for once forgetting about the novel he kept in his back pocket.

* * *

Alright then, how was it?

Fallen: So next up is the big debate on what will become of Sakura. With no home and no future, what will she do? Will Akatsuki accept her again, or will she be constantly on the run?


	5. My Tears, Your Hands

Alrighty now... So here is another chapter to my story, plz enjoy and review.

* * *

Itachi and Sakura watched Kakashi slowly disappear from sight. Sakura sniffed and wiped her eyes, stifling sobs. Itachi pressed his lips into a grim line. This wasn't the first time he had gotten Sakura in trouble.

He pulled her against his chest and stroked her hair. He whispered her name melodically, trying to calm her. She let the tears fall freely now, soaking Itachi's shirt. "What have I done?" Sakura choked out, pleading to Itachi.

Itachi pressed his lips to her forehead protector. "You have only done what your heart told you to do, that is not a crime by my standards."

Sakura chuckled and ceased her crying. "Itachi?" She questioned quietly.

"Hn?"

She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

For a ninja, staring or gazing at someone was like when a dog bares it's neck. It makes them vulnerable to attack and ultimately, to death. A ninja is able to be caught quite easily in a genjutsu, therefore, it is a sign of devotion or submission.

Sakura knew this fully, as did Itachi. He leaned down and gave her a strong kiss. She arched her back towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Before long, his hands were trailing down her chest, dragging her zipper with it.

That night was spent the way lovers' nights should be spent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura woke to a searing pain in her abdomen. She pressed her hand to her stomach and healed it, wincing all the while. _Who knew it hurt so much?_

She noticed that Itachi had left his Akatsuki cloak draped over her. She sat up and pulled it over her breasts. Sakura smiled when she saw Itachi. He was meditating on the other side of the clearing, his chakra being channeled to his hands.

Not wanting to interrupt him she quietly collected her clothing, putting it on as she went. When she finally found her glove, Itachi was finished.

He opened his eyes and looked over at Sakura, his eyes smiling. Sakura walked over to him and took a seat opposite. He tilted his head and asked, "Are you alright, Sakura?"

"What do you mean?" She inquired, placing a hand on his knee. Itachi bit his lip and adverted his gaze.

"After we... you've been asleep for a whole day." Sakura gasped.

"I couldn't have been... I was?" He nodded, and stroked her hand. "Well I'm fine now, Itachi. No worries, I promise," she assured.

"Maybe that was a bad idea. We don't know the consequences of this." Itachi studied her closely, then smirked, "I don't think we'd want a child to take care of, well, not yet."

Sakura gaped, "A child? I never thought of that... Oh my god..." _What have I done? Oh gosh... crap._

Itachi steadied her, pulling her up to her feet. "Listen Sakura, I'm sure it won't come to that. Just know that whatever happens in our future, I love you."

Sakura ran her fingers though her hair and noticed the sun's position in the sky. "Oh! We had better get moving. It's almost noon." The pair looked from the sky back to each other then said simultaneously,

"What are we going to do?" They chuckled then grew serious.

"I think... that returning to Akatsuki would be the best course of action. That way, we wouldn't be on the run from absolutely everyone," said Itachi. Sakura nodded.

"They will take me back, right? After all, Kisame is dead because of me." Itachi shook his head.

"No, they won't care. Kisame is irrelevant, here, prepare yourself. I'm calling Zetsu to report." Itachi formed handseals in a blur of movement. They stood in silence, holding their breaths.

Seconds ticked by slowly, then from a nearby tree, a figure started to appear. The character was tall, if you count the huge plant leaves erupting from his collar. Half of his face was white colored and the other half was black. Zetsu stepped towards Itachi, nodding to Sakura.

"Ah, Itachi-san, it's been a while."

"Yes, a while." Each side of his face seemed to speak for itself.

"What is your business with me? I see you have located Sakura-san, will she be returning to Akatsuki?" Zetsu asked politely.

Itachi's face grew emotionless, "Indeed. That is what I wanted to inform you of. Would it be alright for Sakura to return to the organization?"

Zetsu nodded and crossed his arms, "She will be welcomed. Also, Deidara and Tobi have caught their jinchuuriki. You should prepare for the extraction of the beast."

"Affirmative, Zetsu-san." Zetsu nodded once more then slowly started to sink into the ground, disappearing from view.

Sakura rubbed her temples. If they caught a jinchuurki that meant that another innocent person would be murdered. Why couldn't there be a way for them not to die?

"Itachi?"

"Yes?"

Sakura shuffled her feet, avoiding his gaze. "Will I have to take part in the extraction of the beast?" Itachi nodded.

"Most likely, that will prove your loyalty. It's really easy to do too. Leader will set up the jutsu, all we have to do is focus our chakra. You do get a little cramped though."

Sakura saw no way around this, "When will we do this?" Itachi looked to the skies.

"Leader will let me know through his telepathy." Sakura nodded, remembering the strange method of communication between members. "But until then, I suggest we rest. It will be a long couple of days."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi nudged Sakura gently, signaling that it was time to begin the extraction process. They took seats under a large tree, so they were protected against the elements.

Itachi took Sakura's hands, connecting her to the jutsu. At once, Sakura was overwhelmed by the sheer amazement of what she saw.

Everyone appeared to be made of a grainy film, flickering spastically. Everyone was in the same position, standing motionless with their hands in a focussing seal.

Leader began, "_Before we begin... please take note that Sakura Haruno is with us once again." _The whole room turned towards Sakura. "_Let's begin..."_

Sakura imagined that everyone would be silent during this time, but that was not the case. Small talk was made at random intervals, but for the most part, Sakura was ignored. This gave Sakura time to study her surroundings.

Each of the members of Akatsuki were standing atop of large pillars encircling a strange beast. A steady stream of chakra was surrounding the turtle creature. To Sakura it felt like she was running a marathon and her energy was slowly draining.

"_Sakura-san?" _A voice repeated. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and turned to her right. Deidara was addressing her.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Deidara repeated, _"Your team did well." _He was referring to the Gaara retrieval.

"I'm sorry about Sasori, but I had to... you know that right?" Deidara nodded.

"_But did your teammates have to take my arms off?" _Sakura laughed bitterly at this comment. In reality, Itachi stroked her hand comfortingly.

"Hey, you were asking for it, Deidara-kun!" She remarked. Deidara smiled at her use of the suffix -kun. He was glad she didn't think of him as an enemy any longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The days passed by slowly, but finally they were finished. Sakura couldn't help but feel the regret of what she had done, but was glad that the creature was only a beast, not a jinchuuriki. Before they left the cave, Pein addressed Sakura.

"_Meet me in this location in a week to receive your ring."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat down at Ichiraku's as usual, wondering where Sakura was at. "What can I get you today, Naruto?"

"Um... Miso ramen, I guess..." Naruto drawled.

Teuchi stroked his chin. "What's bothering you, Naruto? Usually you're flying in here, but not today."

Naruto just stared at the counter. "Oh... I was just wondering where Sakura-chan has been."

Being the owner of Ichiraku's, Teuchi heard a lot of gossip. The word around Konoha was that Sakura left the village. "Oh, I'm sure she'll be back soon! Now, here's your ramen, on the house!"

Naruto didn't notice anything odd about Teuchi's change in manner and began eating. A couple of minutes later, Kakashi strolled by.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei, have you seen Sakura-chan?"

Kakashi had been on his way to find Naruto. He needed to know what happened. "Hey Naruto, I was just on my way to find you. We need to talk."

Naruto stood and left his ramen half-eaten. Teuchi shaking his head and cleaning the bowl up.

The pair wandered to the training grounds and stood by the KIA memorial in silence. Finally Naruto had to ask. "This is about Sakura-chan... isn't it?"

Kakashi nodded. "Apparently she met up with a ghost of her past."

"It was Itachi then, right?" Again Kakashi nodded.

"Please, Naruto. Tell me what happened back with Akatsuki," said Kakashi.

Naruto scratched his head, hesitant. "Alright... Sakura and Itachi had fallen in love and... that couldn't happen. So when Kisame attacked her, we... meaning Deidara and I, told her that Itachi had died when he was really just unconscious. Later on, Deidara told Itachi that Sakura died. This way, they both could go back to their previous lives, but Sakura never was the same."

Kakashi sighed, this was what he was afraid of. "I suppose you can guess what happened to Sakura then?"

"She found Itachi..."

"That's right, Naruto. She has rejoined Akatsuki. So, under Hokage-sama's orders, if you see her you must arrest her." Kakashi stated, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Naruto stood silently, fists clenched. His nails dug into the palms of his hands, drawing blood. Tears started to trickled down his face and land solemnly in the dirt. He shook his head, his hair flopped over his eyes and his headband slipped down around his neck. Kakashi nodded at him then walked off, leaving Naruto alone.

As Kakashi left the memorial, all he heard was a anguishing scream from behind him, reverberating through the wood.

* * *

Okay now, please review and continue reading! I'm sad cuz I keep losing you precious views... Anyway... preview time!!

Fallen: Alright, now that you've seen Naruto's reaction I'm gonna add some serious... cool stuff. So Sakura is going to meet with Pein, to get her ring etc. and become official Akatsuki. But beware, a certain someone is returning to Konoha and he will not take this news well!


	6. Complications

**_Whoops, it would appear that I forgot to update last week... well I sure hope this makes up for it!_**

* * *

Itachi nudged Sakura, beckoning her to the tent. "We'll have to leave right now if you want to meet Leader at the correct time." Itachi spoke coldly, not meeting Sakura's eyes. He didn't even help her up, or tell her she did the right thing by helping Akatsuki. 

Sakura felt the cold shoulder, but ignored it. Itachi was infamous for his stone-cold demeanor, so it was to be expected occasionally. Although, Sakura still wondered what it was that she did that caused his behavior.

To find out, she approached him from behind and wrapped her arms around his waist, twisting her fingers in his long cloak. "What is it, Itachi? What's wrong?"

Itachi grabbed both of her hands and turned them over, stroking her palms. He studied them, then threw them down and turned to face her. "Will I always be enough for you? It seems that you would prefer a more spontaneous person in your relationships. I'm not like that. I saw the way Deidara still looks at you. He can be that person for you, I can't. It just irks me to think that if you hadn't chosen me over him, he would be the one holding you."

Sakura looked Itachi over and smiled. She made a move to walk past him, but turned and gave him a great big hug. She spoke into the cloth, "Oh Itachi... I do believe you are jealous. I am your partner now, so you won't even have to worry about Deidara talking to me." She kissed him on the cheek. "Besides... between you and Deidara, I would chose you a thousand times over."

Itachi nodded and ran his hand through his hair. "Alright then, let's get going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi shook his head. _This can't be happening, it just doesn't add up..._ He gaped at Tsunade, who was pretty shaken herself. "Have you told Naruto yet?" Kakashi inquired.

"Not yet. You're the first person to know." Tsunade waved the letter at Kakashi, "here, read it."

Kakashi scanned the note, still shaking his head. He looked it over, searching for a trick or trap within it's writing. There was none. "So... are you going to agree to his terms?"

Tsunade tapped her fingers on her desk, thinking. "I suppose it would be wise. I doubt even him would be able to escape from prison if we increase security."

Kakashi stroked his chin, "but what about before that?"

The Hokage rolled her eyes, "it seems like we'll just have to cooperate. In a sense, this whole event benefits us. Itachi Uchiha will be dead, Sakura will be returned and Sasuke... will be happy."

Kakashi gave a start. _How is being imprisoned happy? Would Itachi's extermination bring him that much joy that he wouldn't care what happens to him afterwards?_"That is a sad existence for one so young."

"He chose his path long ago, there is nothing we can do to stop or change that."

Kakashi sighed, there was not deterring Sasuke from his ultimate goal. So their only choice was to assist him, then imprison him for his crimes. "Alright then. Where is he, I shall give word of Konoha's choice."

A quiet scoff was heard from the doorway. "There will be no need for that, Kakashi." Kakashi spun around, facing the Uchiha deserter... his student.

He was speechless, there was Sasuke, standing not ten feet away. He looked the same as always, only slightly aged and... his eyes had taken on a colder glare. The same one shared by his brother.

Sasuke smirked, "You look well, Kakashi."

Kakashi stammered a reply, "Ah... you too... Sasuke." Sasuke inclined his head.

"Do I now? My fruitless life has given me a healthy glow now, has it?" Sasuke's sarcastic tone sent the room into an awkward silence, only broken by his hollow laughter.

_This is not the student I once knew. What stands before me... is a monster. A monster bred from hate and misery. _Kakashi thought sadly.

Sasuke brushed his hair from his face and turned to Tsunade. "In my letter, I forgot to mention my new teammates. I assume you agree to them staying as well?" On cue, three shinobi entered.

"Let me introduce, Karin." A woman walked in, she had intense red eyes with matching hair. Her hair was long and straight on one side, but short and shaggy on the other, a strange and unique choice. She smiled at Sasuke, but stared coldly at Kakashi and Tsunade, not even making a move to acknowledge them.

"Now, Suigetsu." With a flash of teeth and brilliantly white hair, Suigetsu morphed in. A watery puddle condensed and expanded to become a man. His animalistic grin caused Kakashi worry.

_This must be one of Orochimaru's experiments... a deadly creature. His sword as well... I have seen that before. Ah yes, Zabuza Momochi's... crafty._

Unlike Karin before him, Suigetsu nodded towards Kakashi and Tsunade, still grinning.Sasuke seemed unfazed by this and continued. "Last, we have Juugo."

An unexpected figure entered. He seemed normal upon examination, although unusually timid. He seemed to be muttering to himself and kept stealing glances toward Sasuke, who glared coldly back. "Juugo, contol yourself." Juugo's eyes flared and for a brief second, curse markings started to creep across his face. Sasuke reached for his katana, and Juugo calmed down.

"I'm sorry... so sorry." Juugo retreated to the back of the room and sat, staring at the wall. His ashy-blond hair covering his eyes.

Kakashi turned inquisitively to Sasuke. Sasuke explained, "In Juugo's blood are unique enzymes that are the raw form of the curse seal. In essence, it is because of him the curse seal was created. He also has a rather annoying thirst for blood, but it is possible to control."

Tsunade gasped. Standing before her was the cause of many kidnappings and deaths of her villagers. It took quite a lot of strength not to destroy Juugo right there and then.

Sasuke kept his eyes fastened on Juugo while he spoke. "Separate, we each have our own goals, but to kill Itachi Uchiha is our priority. Together, we make up Hebi."

So it was confirmed. The alleged 'Hebi' Tsunade had heard about was, in fact, Sasuke Uchiha's team. "Sasuke, we have agreed to help you, but you must be under constant surveillance at any given time. Is that understood?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed red for a moment. "I do not go back on my word. But if you insist so, I will comply. Who is it that will be watching us?"

Tsunade smiled. "Why, who else but your old comrades, Kakashi and Naruto?" Sasuke grimaced at the mention of Naruto, but noticed something.

"What about Sakura?" The room fell silent. Sasuke glared from Tsunade to Kakashi. "What happened to Sakura?" Kakashi noted the slight strain in his voice. It was unlike Sasuke to speak with that tone.

Tsunade answered the fateful question. "Sakura is no longer a Konoha shinobi." Sasuke didn't consider this an answer and marched up to Tsunade.

He slammed his hands down on the desk and demanded an answer. "Tell me exactly what happened to her. Now."

Kakashi didn't want to see this break out into a fight. So, he intervened, "Sakura has joined the ranks of Akatsuki."

Sasuke froze, "Then it's true... shit." He clenched his fists and took a deep breath. "So, is it true she is the partner of Itachi Uchiha? There have been rumors circulating speculating a new kunoichi in their ranks."

"We believe that would be a most likely possibility." _What is with this strange behavior? Sasuke has never acted this way about anyone, much less Sakura. Why is it that he seemed more interested in what Sakura has been up to than Naruto? Unless... _

"Alright it's settled. Hebi shall retrieve Sakura during their mission to destroy Itachi," Sasuke announced, causing an uproar from Karin.

"We don't need another person tagging along! We should kill her along with Itachi! Taking this course of action could get one of us... could get you killed!" She glared at Suigetsu with distain, then turned to Sasuke, eyes pleading. "Sasuke... please, you don't need another girl in your world, do you?"

Sasuke pushed Karin aside, completely ignoring her. "We will find Sakura, be sure of that. Let me see Naruto, I need to talk to him." As if rehearsed, a knock reverberated through the room.

"That's Naruto now," Tsunade noted, folding her arms.

A shoe poked through the doorway, and a familiar voice spoke. "You wanted to see me, Granny Tsunade?" He poked his head through the doorway and-

"Hey, dead-last."

* * *

_**How was it? Please review!**_

_**Fallen: For the next chapter we have darling Sasuke (twitch) begin to track Sakura down. In the meantime, Itachi and Sakura meet up with Pein and learn of a deeper purpose within Akatsuki. **_


	7. Unrequited Love

**_Okay, here's my reasoning behind the whole 'not updating' thing. My friend was visiting from Florida and I had no free time. Sorry that this chapter isn't very long, or very eventful. Please review regardless, lots 'o love!_**

* * *

"Hey, dead-last," Sasuke mocked cooly, not even looking in Naruto's direction. Naruto stopped, recognizing the voice before seeing the face. He turned his head slowly and deliberately, holding his breath. But Naruto wasn't the only one holding his breath, everyone else was as well. Well, at least everyone who knew of the history between the two.

"Sas... Sasuke? Is that you, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto whispered, with a slight growl in his voice. Sasuke cocked his head, fixing two vibrant red eyes on the blond.

"It seems you haven't matured in the slightest, Naruto. You really should reconsider your choice of greetings," Sasuke continued to glare at his old friend. Naruto finally faced Sasuke, his own eyes blazing red.

"Who do you think you are, Sasuke? You're speaking to me like you haven't spent the last three years with our worst enemy! How the hell do you want me to respond!?"

Sasuke just turned away to give Juugo a stern look, keeping him away from Naruto. "I was hoping you would be pleased, Naruto. Seeing as you couldn't bring me back by yourself."

A blur of movement and a pulse of chakra left Sasuke with three parallel cuts along his left cheek that stretched from his cheek to jawbone. The semi-deep cuts bled profusely, the red liquid streaked down his face, dripping and pooling on the floor.

Karin let out a shriek of concern for Sasuke, but made no move to stop the raging shinobi. Naruto let out an angry hiss and crouched low on the ground. Three claws on his right hand were stained dark, but Naruto made no move to stop his vicious rampage.

Sasuke raised a steady hand to his cheek and dabbed at the blood. He examined the droplet closely before running his finger across his front teeth. The blood remained for moment before disappearing behind the ninja's pale lips.

Kakashi could smell the blood before he could see it. Blood smelled as it tasted, bitter and metallic. Once the Kyuubi within Naruto sensed that blood, he would lose it. "Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki! Stop now, Sasuke is your friend, not an enemy! Stop this madness!" Kakashi shouted, trying to break the mental barrier set up in Naruto's mind.

Naruto turned slightly to fix his two fox-like eyes on his old sensei, they were void of any human intelligence or reasoning. "Sasuke, you bastard... You betrayed Sakura and I, and now, she left. The one person left in my life that I truly cared about left, ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Naruto/Kyuubi growled.

Sasuke froze. "Do you think that I intended on hurting her? Do you really think I intended on causing pain to the one person who truly loved me, despite my empty existence? If you believe this is fact, then Naruto, you are sorely mistaken."

Naruto's aggression faded slightly as he rose to two feet. "Are you saying that even after all the shit you put her through, you actually cared for her? Did you leave her hesitantly, Sasuke? Did you feel regret when leaving her?"

Sasuke kept his eyes fastened on Naruto and his hand on his katana. "No, I did not regret anything, Naruto. Not at that time. At that time, I was blind. So many girls were vying for my attention that I overlooked the one that felt more deeply than the others. When I left I suppose the girls like Ino got over me pretty quickly, but obviously, Sakura didn't. My only regret is not pursuing her while she pursued me."

Naruto felt a stab of jealously, now knowing he had more competition for Sakura. The Kyuubi's chakra receded and left Naruto panting for breath. "So Sasuke, it seems that we have a bunch to catch up on."

Sasuke nodded and turned to Tsunade. "Perhaps you being a medic could come in handy. Would you mind stemming this bleeding so I don't ruin your floors further?"

Tsunade complied and placed a quivering hand on Sasuke's cheek, a green aura seeping into the wounds. Within a matter of seconds, the gashes were closed. "I apologize, Sasuke, but due to the Kyuubi's chakra, I wasn't quite able to eliminate the scars."

Sasuke nodded and ran his fingers along the white lines on his face. He glanced at Naruto once more, then chuckled. "Naruto, it seems as though you won't be the only one with these scars."

Naruto smiled as well, "Well mine aren't scars, Sasuke. They're birthmarks. Besides, if you really wanted to compare them, I'd say yours are more like the opposite of mine, them being white instead of black. "It's fitting, when you think about it."

"That's true."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura and Itachi trudged through the swampy terrain. The trees they would usually be traveling on were too thickly coated in sludge to walk on. They had traded in their sandals for taller, more water resistant boots, but still managed to soak their socks and occasionally get stuck in the muck.

Sakura placed her foot on what she thought was the first piece of dry land she had seen for hours, but was disappointed to hear another squelch. "Itachi, I might be stuck this time." She put a bit more pressure on the foot and with splash, fell up to her waist in mud.

"Oh, this is just fantastic! You stupid, stupid swamp! I am so tired of you, why don't you just, just die!" Sakura yelled around, causing a few birds to stir and squawk. She cringed as the putrid stench of muck filled her nostrils, causing her to gag slightly. She felt an insect squirm through her hair, making her freak out more.

"Itachi! What are you doing? Get over here and get me out of this mess!" Sakura raged on, flailing her arms, trying to free herself. Itachi was precariously poised on a moss intrenched rock nearby, snickering at Sakura's fit.

Sakura glared at him, "Oh, one of the few times you actually laugh and it's at me!" She splashed mud at the laughing Akatsuki. Itachi was laughing, at least up until the mud hit him square in the face.

Sakura burst out in giggles at the sight of the Uchiha trying to wipe his hair clean. "You are such a wuss!" Itachi abruptly stopped messing with his hair and wiped off his face.

"At least I'm not the one waist deep in the swamp. You really aren't in a position to be mocking me, Sakura." His comment was only greeted with another handful of muck.

"Get me out of here, now!" Sakura screamed again. Itachi sighed and slowly approached her.

"Here, grab my hand and I'll pull you out," said Itachi. Itachi was balancing on another small rock, trying to use his chakra to maintain stability. Sakura saw his difficulty and took advantage. She grasped his hand firmly and pulled.

Itachi fell into the mud with a dull splash, followed by a unpleasant sucking sound. He looked around, surprised. "Take that." Sakura laughed, but stopped, realizing that they were both stuck now.

Itachi let out a aggravated sigh. "You do know that Leader is expecting us in two days? We still have a long way to travel and I mean a really long way." Sakura shrugged and tried to free herself, managing only to fall back and covering herself with even more muck.

"We are so screwed..." Itachi muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are we doing here, Deidara-senpai?" Tobi whispered from the cover of the bushes. The leaves and twigs were getting stuck under his mask, making his current position incredibly uncomfortable. They had been waiting there all day, and light was finally fading.

"I just want to see if she'll show up, we have to monitor things like this," said Deidara, quietly, "Now, shush. They could come at any moment."

Tobi sat up and crossed his legs, "Tobi thinks that Deidara-senpai still likes Sakura-san. Itachi-san is gonna kick your butt."

Deidara turned to Tobi angrily, "Do you want to die? I am simply making sure she comes, besides we have nothing better to do."

"Sure we do, we could go complete missions like we are supposed to," Tobi said brightly. His comment earned a smack on the head. "Ouch, Deidara-senpai!"

"Just shut up, Tobi." In truth, Deidara was just hoping to catch a glance of her. Perhaps he would catch a glance of her without the Uchiha, but that was just wishful thinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pein-sama, what are your intentions for this kunoichi?" Konan asked hesitantly, keeping her eyes adverted from her master's.

Pein was seated in a large, carved throne, with Konan standing on his right side. He drummed his fingers against the stone. "Her abilities are great and she will be a valuably asset to our cause." His explanation was brief, leaving Konan with more questions than answers.

She did not inquire further, knowing the immense ability he possessed. Whatever was in store for this leaf shinobi, would soon be revealed.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!!! Please review!**_

_**Fallen: In the next chapter Sasuke makes his rounds around Konoha, and gets permission to put together a group of shinobi to help him hunt down Itachi and Sakura. Meanwhile, Sakura and Itachi make their way out of the swamp and reach their fateful destination. **_


	8. Big Problem, Easy Solution

_**Oi, I'm back with another chapter! I've conceded to your demands, so you are now receiving 40 more ItaSaku fluff! Yay! Also, I hope you all review... It makes me sad when you don't, and you don't want the author sad do you? Or else you get a chapter late, and that is bad, just like in the manga! Why won't it come out...?**_

_** Anyway... you know me, not owning Naruto. **_

* * *

Light was already fading from the sky as the sun slowly sunk beneath the horizon. The soft golden hues were painted across the sky, while small twinkling stars began to spring up for the night to come. The scene would have been quite spectacular, as most sunsets were, but the two shinobi were too busy fretting over their current state, stuck in three and a half feet of mud.

Sakura twisted her hips from side to side, trying once again to loosen the suction effect the muck had on her. She let out a triumphant 'ha', only to have the sludge seep even further into the creases of her clothing. Sakura could only imagine the assortment of insects and bacteria that were clinging to her skin, this caused her to grimace.

Itachi had also attempted to retrieve some of his dignity and get out of the position he was in, but just like Sakura, to no avail. It turns out that using a small fire jutsu on the mud only made it seep into his clothing faster, his cloak was now slick against his skin and clung uncomfortably.

After a few more minutes of brooding, Sakura had an idea. "Itachi?" He let out a tired 'hn' to acknowledge her question. "What if you tried to boost me out? I could pull you out after." Itachi immediately shook his head.

"If we did that, I would only sink further down. We don't know how deep this swamp actually is, for all we know, we could plummet fifty feet down with the slightest pressure." Itachi was right, of course, but that didn't help their predicament.

Sakura crossed her arms the best she could and tried to look thoughtful, but the truth was, she had no clue what they were going to do. It was times like these that she felt the most useless, spitting out pointless thoughts and only setting them back further.

"This is really embarrassing... An ANBU deserter and a chuunin, stuck in the mud," she commented quietly, thinking of all the times she had been the problematic one during missions. It irked her that she hadn't been stronger back in her genin days, for now, people still underestimated her. Even her friends thought she would only get in the way of missions, even Naruto thought she was a burden.

A little while ago, a few months after Sakura had returned from her 'brush' with Akatsuki, Naruto had gone on a mission himself. It was another one of the 'Sasuke retrieval' attempts, however, it was based on the information Sakura received.

When she had defeated Sasori, he gave her the location of a rendezvous point in which he was to meet a subordinate of his that was working as a double agent under Orochimaru. Despite the pain she endured seeing Deidara and Sasori again, she knew the mission was top priority. Tsunade had praised her over her diligence, but felt that she had exerted herself too much, physically and mentally. She needed extended medical attention, and a short break to recuperate. So, while she was stuck in the hospital and eventually at home, Naruto, Sai and Yamato were off getting closer to finding Sasuke.

When the team had returned she pounced on them with a barrage of questions. The first of which was, 'Did you find Sasuke?' To her amazement and disappointment, they had, but he had evaded them once again. For a moment, she let her mask slip, openly displaying her sadness, but regained her composure quickly, asking if they ran into much trouble.

This was when Yamato intervened, gently explaining to her that the mission was top-secret and could not be discussed with her. Naruto smiled grimly, and nodded. Before leaving her dejected in the middle of the streets, Naruto whispered, "We ran into Orochimaru and Kabuto, it was better that you weren't there."

Of course he was only saying that out of concern, and didn't mean to imply she was unable to defend herself. However, Sakura didn't take it that way. That was part of the reason why she left, she was tired of feeling inferior.

"Sakura, did you hear me?" Itachi asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. She shook her head, surprised.

"Gomen, I was spacing out," she apologized.

"I noticed. I was saying that we should use kage bushin to get us out," Itachi said this with indifference, more suggesting it than insisting.

Sakura knew it would be embarrassing to have clones pull them out, but Itachi was obviously using it as a last resort. It was unlikely that anyone would pass by, but it would still hurt Itachi's pride to be pulled out of the muck by... well by himself.

"You know, we could have done that, oh... twenty minutes ago," Sakura noted pointedly. Itachi shrugged and shook his arms free.

_Well that's just great, now we're going to have to run there. So much for quality time with my fiancee!_

While Sakura was ranting to her inner self, Itachi had already pulled himself out of the swamp and was waiting patiently for Sakura to follow suit. After a full minute he figured she was talking to herself like she so often did. To hurry her along he cleared his throat.

"Sakura, we really do have to get going..."

_Like really, is the man's pride that important that he had to go and keep this idea in reserve? Like, sheesh... oh..._

Sakura jumped out of her thoughts so quickly, she physically twitched. Embarrassed, she multiplied herself quickly. Her clone reached down, snickering at the situation. The second she was up on her feet, Sakura gave the clone a good smack, causing it to disappear into smoke. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her sudden violence towards her clone.

"What, I'm frustrated," she commented icily, stalking past the Uchiha. Itachi shrugged again and followed close behind her, almost certain she would get stuck again. He was right.

"Ah! I hate swamp, I hate mud and I hate you!" Sakura bellowed again when she found herself once again wedged between rocks and beneath goo. Itachi shook his head, amused.

"You don't hate me, you are just taking your anger out on me. That's not very lady-like, Sakura," Itachi mused, then leant over and gave her a short tap on the head before pulling her out. "You know, even though we are both covered in mud, I think we look pretty good."

The corner of Sakura's mouth twitched a moment as she tried to stifle her giggle. Unfortunately she lost that battle and broke into laughter, even causing Itachi to let out a snort. "We are so pathetic, how can we even call ourselves ninjas?"

Itachi held Sakura close and turned them to face the horizon. "Sakura, you are the only person I know that can make a trip through a swamp amusing." Sakura's bright face darkened.

"Here I thought you were going to say how much you love me and how great I look, even covered in mud. Thanks a lot, now I'm just someone you can laugh at," Said Sakura, exasperated. Itachi smirked again and held her tighter as she tried to walk away.

She glared at him to release her, but he held fast and kept his eyes fastened on the darkening sky. As soon as he had his fill of the scenery, he turned majestically to his fiancee, swooping her down in his arms.

Leaning his lips close to hers and letting his long, black hair cover his eyes suavely, he whispered in a tantalizing tone, "Sakura, my sweet, your beauty is nothing compared to a setting sun, even the rising moon and the twinkling stars are nothing but a petty ruse to distract me from your everlasting beauty." He brushed his lips against hers briefly before continuing.

"Even after our endeavors here today, you may only be compared to the purest rose, or the sweetest tune, for your presence makes every one of my senses fall into a love-struck stupor."

Seconds ticked by and Sakura hadn't moved. Itachi was starting to wonder if he wasn't very flattering, or had offended her, but the blush on her cheeks told him otherwise. Sakura was awe-struck. Her eyes were glazed and unblinking and her lips were slightly parted, twitching in a failed attempt at speech.

"R-r... Rea... Really?" Her voice was so quiet that Itachi had to strain his ears to hear.

So he really had that effect on girls, huh? He had always wanted to test something like that, to find out if what Deidara said was true. Apparently the blond wasn't lying.

"Sakura, are you alright? You seem a little..."

"Dazzled..." She spoke out, the intense color finally fading from her cheeks. Itachi let her stand again and studied her face. She seemed shocked by his emotional retort and probably didn't know what to do about it. This was just like the time when he was escorting her back to the headquarters and he had stepped into... well onto a lake to wash up briefly. She may have just been a prisoner then, but she still looked at him the same way she did now.

"Itachi Uchiha! You stop that, what if we were attacked or something and you were off reciting poetry, incapacitating me and getting us all killed?!" She was just acting angry to hide her embarrassment. Itachi rolled his eyes, knowing Sakura too well to be fooled.

He stepped in close to her. "If we were in danger, would I be doing this?" He asked as he gave her a deep kiss. She only returned it a little, still somewhat peeved by his carelessness. _Oh, who am I kidding... I trust Itachi, he would know when we were under attack. Besides, I am engaged to him, we should be having this quality couple time._

Just as Itachi was pulling away from her, she stood on her tip-toes and pulled him back down. Taking charge, she ran her tongue along his shocked lip before allowing him to kiss her back. They continued to make out like this for a few minutes before Itachi's hands started to wander.

Sakura pushed him back gently, just enough to breath for a moment. "Itachi, is there enough dry land around her to set up a tent? I'd prefer to have shelter before we got to _that._" Itachi ran his hands through his hair, scanning the area.

"Yes, I think if we travel another two hundred meters we should be alright," Itachi said, smirking mischievously at Sakura.

Within the next ten minutes, a tent had been set up and Sakura had relieved Itachi of his cloak, pulling her onto his stomach she asked him hesitantly, "Is this alright, we are supposed to be meeting Leader tomorrow."

"Sakura, relax. It's not like Leader forbids us from having fun once and a while." Itachi silenced her with another kiss. "Just let us have tonight together before we have to worry about Akatsuki."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When are we setting out to find them, teme?" Naruto inquired to Sasuke as they exited the Hokage tower. All eyes were on them, well, all eyes were on Sasuke, who had failed to change his Oto uniform and belonged in a jail cell more than the public streets. At least his minions were being held in a safe-house, due to their less-than-friendly attitudes.

"We leave when Hokage-sama allows us, which will be after we collect enough data on their whereabouts," Sasuke replied coldly, still angered by the outcome of events.

Naruto came to a sudden stop as they passed Ichiraku's. "Oh, ramen! Oi, Sasuke, let's grab some before going wherever the heck we're going!" Even Sasuke couldn't say no to the bright, yet pleading look on the knuckle-head's face.

Taking a seat at the counter, it took Sasuke a moment to realize who he was sitting next to.

"I-I can't believe it... is that you Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke turned his head slowly, dreading the face he was going to see next. (Un)fortunately he didn't get to see a face as he was quickly pulled into a bone-crushing hug that bordered on harassment.

Sasuke struggled for breath as his face was shoved into a mass of blond, cinnamon smelling hair. _Ino Yamanaka... I should have guessed._

"Getroff o me!" Sasuke sputtered, a wave of nostalgia hit him. How many times had he told Ino that she was just plain old annoying and he was not attracted in the least to her? She obviously did not get the hint.

"Oh Sasuke, I always knew you would come back for me! You see, I never dated anyone, in case this day actually came! I love you so much..." Ino dragged on, never once releasing her strangled hold.

Naruto was laughing so hard that he was snorting and rolling on the ground. "Ha, I guess Sasuke has all of his old fangirls!" Sasuke grimaced, thinking about how much attention he was going to get now that Ino knew he was back.

"So, Sasuke-kun... does this mean you are staying in Konoha?" Ino asked innocently, batting her eyelashes and slowly peeling herself off of Sasuke.

"Of course teme is! I won't let him leave again!" Naruto bellowed, leaping up and onto a stool. He quickly ordered ramen before the man became angry with their squabbling. "I mean, Sasuke would never do that to his friends, right?"

Sasuke, being put on the spot, merely shrugged, but that was good enough for Naruto. "Yeah! Now all we have to do is go get Sakura and team 7 will be back in business, won't that be fun?!" Again, Sasuke only shrugged, then froze as he realized what Naruto had just said.

Ino didn't miss it either. "What happened to Sakura? I haven't seen her in quite some time..."

Sasuke didn't miss a beat, and retorted instantly. "Mission complications. We are going as her back-up soon." Ino's face fell.

"Humph... it seems that you are always putting forehead in the center of attention," Ino grabbed Sasuke around the neck again and turned to Naruto, "Hey, do you think you could go with someone like Shikamaru or something? I really want some alone time with Sasuke-kun here."

Naruto just scowled, Sasuke had only been back an hour and he was more popular than Naruto had ever been. Even after deserting the village people still loved him. _Oh well, I guess some people were just meant to be adored, no matter what they have done._

* * *

_ Oohhh... now wasn't that just epic? Stay tuned folks! _

_Fallen: So... I realize my previews don't actually tell you what happens right after, but close enough. NEXT CHAPTER I will try to get them to Pein's lair. TRY. There will be a little Deidara confrontation followed by some rejection angst. Throw in a little evil plotting and some retrieval schemes and you have it!_


	9. Uneasy

_**Hey everyone! Guess what... this chapter is 2518 words, a bit longer than usual! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

_**Thanks for all the suggestions, they really help me when I reach a writers' block.**_

_**Oh yes, that reminds me... I have a poll running in my profile that is related to this story. Those who are passionate about how this will end, please... you'll REALLY want to check it out. **_

* * *

"_You _are asking _me _for help? Do you have even the slightest idea how much you have put me and this whole village through?" Neji stood with his arms crossed defiantly at the Uchiha, who needed the Hyuuga's byakugan in order to successfully locate Itachi and Sakura. They were standing in the courtyard of the Hyuuga compound, where Neji had been training on with his uncle.

Naruto had bounced off to talk to Hinata as soon as he felt the cold front sweep in the second Neji laid eyes on Sasuke. Hinata had been sitting on the stairs nearby, fidgeting and muttering to herself. As Naruto sat next to her she turned a luminous red, a response Naruto was oblivious to. Even if the kunoichi was hardly conscious, he rambled on to her anyway, hoping to wait out the war between the prodigies.

Sasuke had no way of knowing about Neji's near-death experience on the retrieval mission, nor did he know of the hatred the Hyuuga now harbored for the Uchiha. When Sasuke made his decision to leave, he wanted it to be done as hassle-free as possible. It seemed that Naruto wasn't the only one to chase after him.

Sasuke was standing awkwardly, clearly feeling out of his element asking his rival for help. However, Sasuke would need to humble himself if he was to get assistance for his mission.

Tsunade had allowed Sasuke to chose two additional shinobi to accompany him and his team. She was originally going to have someone like Yamato be the squad leader as well as watch over Sasuke's actions, but changed her mind. It would be fruitless to have someone restrain Sasuke from making hasty decisions- for when it came to his brother, hasty decisions were all he knew.

"Hai," muttered Sasuke, even going so far as to dip his head towards Neji, "although I do not know the extent of the injuries you received, I apologize." This shocked everyone within a ten meter radius, not only causing Naruto to stop talking for a moment, but also threw Neji off guard.

Not knowing how to respond to such a gracious gesture- gracious for Sasuke at least- Neji replied hesitantly, "Alright, Uchiha. I shall assist you, as long as my pay is adequate." Sasuke seemed pleased by this, and nodded.

As Neji turned to resume his training, Sasuke called back, "May I inquire to your injuries, Hyuuga-san?" Neji stopped abruptly, and cast a glance back at the Uchiha. In one swift motion he pulled his shirt over his head and turned to reveal the pale scars that stretched across his chest.

Pointing to the center of a particularly large scar he said, "Here was where the arrow hit me. I took it head on, allowing it to sheer clean through me. It was the only way to defeat my opponent." Sasuke nodded, knowing the Hyuuga was only boasting about his sacrifice, nothing more.

"Naruto, let's go. We have other's to meet with," called Sasuke across the courtyard. Naruto leapt up, waving a quick goodbye to Hinata who's blush still failed to recede. The day was still young and Sasuke wished to find someone who could decipher the miniscule clues Akatsuki may have left regarding their whereabouts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura awoke to a pair of calm black eyes gazing upon her sleeping form. The sun had just risen, casting a light glow into the tent. Dew droplets clung onto the inside of their make-shift shelter, making the air humid and the blankets damp. The sleeping bags had been strewn about, one was bunched up at their feet and the other was draped over Sakura, shielding her from the crisp morning breeze.

Itachi's eyes sparkled as she yawned and smiled at him. Both of the young lovers knew what the other was thinking, so no words needed to be voiced. Sakura sat up slowly, pulling the sleeping bag with her to cover her chest while she searched for her shirt and undergarments.

As Sakura clothed, Itachi left the tent briefly and within a minute the sound of a crackling fire could be heard. When he reentered, Sakura was gathering their belongings, preparing to set out once again. Slipping his firm arms around her slender waist, he whispered, "How are you feeling?"

Sakura leant her head against his neck, amused. "You always ask that. I'm perfectly fine. I'm better than fine..." She murmured softly, perfectly content just being in his presence.

"You know I would do anything for you... I love you, Sakura," Itachi said this with all seriousness, causing Sakura to pause.

_He hardly ever tells me he loves me... _

Sakura snuggled against his chest, sliding her hands under his cloak and up to reach around his neck. They stood in each others' embrace, silent until Sakura replied. "I love you too, and I always will, no matter what."

A bird sang out in a nearby tree, snapping them out of their lovers' daze. Itachi led Sakura out of the tent to the awaiting flames. He handed her a small cup of instant ramen and a travel sized bag of trail mix. "I apologize for the lack of food, it seems I misjudged how much we would need." If Itachi Uchiha could be sheepish, that would be the time, but seeing as he rarely showed emotion, he simply added the words, "If you need more, you can have mine."

Sakura shook her head and cooked the ramen using some of the water they had left over from the day before. Itachi contented himself with a few dried fruit bars and a soldier pill. They ate their food in silence, both tired from their previous excursions. When they finished, Sakura was the one to pack up all the tent and any other miscellaneous items while Itachi extinguished the fire and eliminated all traces of their passing through the area.

As they exited the area, Itachi made a move to take the bags from Sakura, who glared and tugged them back. She told him she could managed them. "Suit yourself..." Itachi muttered, annoyed at her constant competitiveness.

They fell into a silence, both slightly grumpy from waking so early. Although they were glad that the ground had become firmer, not the sloppy mess it was previously. They still had about half a days walk until they arrived at the rendezvous point.

Sakura had been contemplating this meeting for quite some time. Other than the fact that this was direct treason against Konoha, Leader was an intimidating person, Sakura was nervous. _How are you supposed to address someone like that? Someone who never shows his face is automatically creepier than someone who does. What sort of greeting should I give him?_

"Um, Itachi?" Sakura murmured, nudging him lightly. He replied with a short 'hn'. "I was wondering how to greet your leader, he seems like a rather formal person and I don't want to offend him."

Itachi considered this. People had always known Itachi to be quiet and abrupt- they expected it. So when Leader spoke to him, simple one-word answers were permitted, but for someone like Sakura, who is charismatic by nature, he would expect more.

"Just refer to him as Leader-sama, unless he says otherwise. Make sure you bow and try not to make eye contact. He has an incredibly rare doujutsu, something exceptionally powerful." Itachi himself did not know the name of the doujutsu his leader had, nor did he know of it's abilities, but Pein was well known for his strength and testing that would not end well.

Somehow, this information did not ease Sakura. _Oh, relax... He's just a shady, S-ranked, evil organization leader who just happens to have a rare doujutsu. There's nothing to be afraid of. _Needless to say, the sarcasm didn't help.

Itachi sensed her unease and slowly linked his fingers with hers. It was an awkward motion for him, but if it made Sakura feel better, he'd bare it.

Sakura looked from Itachi to their hands, confused. Itachi was never one for blatant displays of affection, especially when they could run into someone at any moment. But onward they walked down the forest path, the sun was on their backs and the ground was firm beneath their feet.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke knocked on the Nara's door for the third time, becoming more and more frustrated with each passing minute. He recalled Shikamaru to be a lazy, laid-back guy, but his whole family? That wasn't likely, so why wasn't anyone home? Naruto was standing to Sasuke's right, bouncing from foot to foot, wringing his hands impatiently. He seemed calmer about it, so Sasuke supposed it was expected of the Nara household.

Finally, Sasuke couldn't take it. "Would you stop that?" He said to Naruto through gritted teeth, who abruptly stopped his fidgeting. "Alright... I'm going in. I won't stand for this rudeness." Naruto was about to voice a complaint, but halted when he heard a voice from behind.

"Trespassing is a crime. I wouldn't think you'd want to add that to your list of crimes, Uchiha."

Naruto and Sasuke both spun around to face none other than Shikamaru himself, with Ino clinging to his arm. "Oh, there you are, Sasuke-kun!" She pushed Shikamaru away from her, pretending like he didn't exist and leant against the Uchiha- totally in disregard for personal space.

Shikamaru shook his head, muttering something about troublesome women. Naruto burst into small fits of laughter again and stumbled over to his friend. "Oi, Shikamaru... Sasuke... he needs to talk to you," said Naruto between chuckles. Shikamaru arched his eyebrows, not particularly pleased by this.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Shikamaru suddenly became very blunt, obviously not happy to see Sasuke back. Sasuke pried himself away from Ino for the third time that week and approached his old comrade.

"If my memory serves me correctly, you are one of the smartest shinobi in the village," stated Sasuke, continuing, "So, Hokage-sama wishes for me to chose two apt ninjas to accompany on a mission to hunt down Itachi and bring Sakura back to the village."

Shikamaru, being an assistant to the Hokage on occasion, was informed about Sakura's abandoning Konoha. In fact, he was the one to register her into the newest Bingo book.

Although Shikamaru knew Sakura well, he had no intention to aid Sasuke in the hunting of Itachi. "I refuse, it's far too troublesome." Sasuke grit his teeth and rubbed his temples.

"Nara, listen to me-"

"No, you listen here, _Uchiha._ Because of you, I failed a mission. Because of you, comrades of mine have been injured physically and emotionally. Because of you, the rate of feud between countries had doubled. Because of you-"

"Enough!" This was Naruto, who finally issued out an objection. "Shikamaru, I know Sasuke has made mistakes in the past, but this isn't only about him. Sakura is gone, and I need her back, we all need her back. Wouldn't something seem wrong if she didn't pop by your house once in a while to pick up ingredients for the hospital? Don't you miss that?" Naruto was almost pleading, his eyes growing hazy with fond memories of team 7.

Shikamaru paused for a moment, bridging his fingers in thought. Finally, he spoke. "FIne then. I will aid you, but for Sakura, not for your selfish wants, Uchiha." With that final note, he pushed past Sasuke, wrapping his arm around Ino's shoulder, and saying to her, "You still want lunch?"

Ino was shocked, not only did she not know about Sakura leaving the village, but she had never seen Shikamaru act so tough. The week was just full of surprises.

As Shikamaru's door slammed, Naruto sighed. "What is it, dobe?" Sasuke muttered, taken back by the way he was spoken to.

Naruto tried to laugh it off, but failed as his voice caught in his throat. "I just miss her, that's all. Let's just hurry up and find her, okay teme?" Sasuke didn't even get angry at the insult, he just nodded and walked back to the Hokage tower to inform Tsunade about Shikamaru's answer.

_You aren't the only one that wants her back. It's been so long since I've seen her face, seen her laugh. I hope it's not too late for her to forgive me._

As they approached the building, Naruto stopped and turned to Sasuke. "Before we talk to Granny Tsunade, you have to tell me why you care about Sakura now. I want the whole story." Sasuke subconsciously touched the scars on his cheek and sighed.

"It's pretty embarrassing..."

"I don't care, we're teammates, you have to tell me these things." Although, Naruto was withholding something from Sasuke too. There were only a few people in Konoha that knew of the love that grew between Itachi and Sakura. Every time Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes he couldn't help but feel a tad ashamed for not telling him of Sakura's engagement.

Sasuke sighed again and turned his head away, pausing. Had he been looking at Naruto he would have caught the shame in his teammate's eyes. Instead, he took a deep breath and began.

"Back, before I left... when Sakura tried to stop me, she said she'd do anything for me, that we could be together. Basically, she was willing to die for me. At that moment, I was so sure that what I was doing was the only way to defeat Itachi. When I looked at Sakura, all I saw was someone trying to hold me back, not someone trying to help me._"_

"When I reached Oto, I didn't even think about the life I left behind. I was just so confident that this was where I was meant to be. But that feeling didn't last, for before long I was allowed to survey various experiments. Naruto, you have no idea what horrors lie there... no idea..." Sasuke seemed lost in thought, so Naruto only nodded for him to continue.

"The only way for me to banish the thoughts and nightmares was to think about team 7. I would sit for hours at night just remembering the good days. Over time, your faces faded, all except one... Sakura. For me, the words she uttered to me that night seemed so... uplifting. Knowing that there is someone out there that would love you no matter what... it's a great feeling."

Naruto nodded once again, tearing up slightly. He looked to Sasuke to continue, but his friend said nothing. He was just standing there, clenching and unclenching his fists rhythmically. "You don't have to say any more, Sasuke... I understand." _But you're too late, Sasuke... You're three years too late._

But Naruto didn't understand what Sasuke was feeling. No one understood the effects that those experiments had on the thirteen year old Uchiha. His reality that had already been twisted from his brother had only been more mangled by Orochimaru's influence. Not even Sasuke himself knew the extent of damage done to his perception of things.

* * *

_**How was it?**_

_**Alright, so I'm on a quest here... Can you help me? I'm trying to make this story more mature... you know, more descriptive, symbolic, deep... etc. So if you could tell me an area that I need to work on, it'd be appreciated. You can be cruel, I don't mind for this chapter.**_

_**Fallen: For the next chapter, the star-crossed lovers run into a friend, Deidara to be specific. Sasuke and Naruto hunt down more clues to Akatsuki's whereabouts and scratch the surface of a much larger problem. **_


	10. Skepticism and a Brewing Storm

**_Yay, another week, another update! Make sure you review everyone, let your author know if you like it! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... or any of the other stories I may or may not have stolen archetypes from._**

* * *

"Itachi?" Sakura asked, angling her head to the side. Her emerald eyes were wide with disbelief at what lay before her.

"I see it..." Even his voice showed a speck of skepticism.

"How could you miss it? It's absolutely huge..." said Sakura quietly. She rubbed her eyes, making sure she wasn't going crazy. Could it be a genjutsu? She doubted it, usually she would have picked up on the change of chakra intensity around them.

"I could have sworn we were going the right way, Sakura. This doesn't add up, unless there's a cave around here somewhere..." Itachi slid the bag off of Sakura's shoulders, searching around for a map of some sort.

Sakura sighed, and crossed her arms, miffed. "I really don't see how we could get there in half a day. Not if we have to climb over a _mountain._" Yes, the obstacle that lay before them was a steep, rocky mountain. It would take days to climb over it.

Itachi grunted, spreading out a large topography map. Pointing to their location he shook his head. "I'm sorry... It seems I thought we were traveling a bit more North than we are."

Peering up the steep cliffside, Sakura felt a cold draft brush across her bare shoulders. She shivered, glaring at Itachi for having his cloak. Itachi rolled the map up and put it away in the worn bag, glancing up and noticing Sakura's discomfort.

"Are you cold? You can have my cloak if you'd like," he pulled it off his shoulders, until Sakura stopped him.

"No, you 'll need it. Tell me, are these the mountains bordering the Rain Country?" Itachi nodded.

"Yes, but I wouldn't call them mountains. They're not quite that high," he corrected, oblivious to the increasingly cold winds.

Sakura figured as much. When the warm winds from the Fire Country swept into the Rain Country, they became colder, and eventually return back over the mountains to begin the cycle again. If her calculations were correct, they could expect it to rain very soon.

"Itachi, you don't happen to have another cloak in there, do you?" Sakura asked hopefully, knowing the predicament she'd be in if they didn't. Unfortunately, they didn't. Itachi didn't have a lot of knowledge of the area, so he had no clue the kind of cold they would be running into.

"I told you, you can use my cloak if you want," he repeated, concerned. Sakura knew she couldn't take it from him, if she did, they'd both end up freezing overnight.

"No, no... Come on, let's keep moving, maybe we'll find a path to get us through," she said quickly. She knew they wouldn't, they'd most likely have to travel along the cliffs until they found the pass.

Itachi followed after her, tossing the bag over his shoulder. The forest they had just exited started to dwindle away, save for a few bushes and shrubs. Bending down, Itachi ran his fingers along the ground. It was no longer the grass it was earlier, it was rocky dirt. Since they were so close to the Rain Country, the ground shouldn't be so dry.

"Sakura, do you know anything about this region? Why is it so dry along here?" Itachi inquired, letting the dirt fall from his palm. Sakura glanced back, shrugging her shoulders.

'_The less he knows, the less he'll worry..."_ she thought wearily. _"Let's just find some shelter for when the cold and rain comes."_

They walked in silence. Sakura made sure to walk right along the cliff face, so that a small portion of the winds blowing off of them missed her. Itachi couldn't feel the cold thorough his clothing and raised his eyebrows at her odd behavior, but didn't ask.

Sakura winced as a particularly penetrating breeze ran along her arms, chilling her to the bone. She had always cursed her intolerance to the cold. She thought she could just tough it out, but it was getting ridiculous. Dropping back, she wrapped herself around Itachi's arm, clinging to him for warmth.

The obtuse Uchiha finally clued in. "You are cold, stop trying to be tougher than you are. You're going to get sick." He stalled for a moment, a quizzical look on his face. Making a trek down his jawbone was a single drop of water.

"There's some bad weather coming in, Itachi..." Sakura admitted, knowing he'd want to try to help her in some way, she couldn't let that happen.

"The rain..." Itachi whispered, wiping his face. "We should find a shelter, immediately. I've heard of the storms this place gets, and judging by the humidity in the air, one of them is coming."

Sakura just nodded, her teeth beginning to chatter. They began moving quicker along the path, ignoring the increasing number of droplets soaking into their clothing. They weren't going to find shelter without getting very, very wet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tobi shuffled his feet nervously, feeling the electricity in the air. "Deidara-senpai... It's going to rain! Tobi doesn't want to get wet..." Deidara, who was still sitting in the shelter of the bushes by the cliff pass, glared.

"Just relax, Tobi! They should be here any minute, un..." he said uncertainly. He thought they would have arrived near a day ago, to avoid the rain. One of them should have noticed the change in humidity... if they weren't preoccupied.

Deidara shuddered nasty thoughts from his mind. Although, lately all of his thoughts have been revolving around the relationship between Itachi and Sakura. It irked him to no end when he thought about how close he had been to having her heart. He could not forget that one exemplary kiss...

"The rain is here! Tobi is leaving, senpai!" Tobi called out, dashing away as the first drops of water fell from the sky. Deidara sighed, checking to make sure all of his clay was safely stored out of the rain. It would be useless if it got wet and he could be here a while.

Another hour passed by and still no sign of them. The rain was coming down much harder now, turning the dusty ground into muddy slop. Most people would be freezing by this time, sitting out in the rain, but not Deidara. Due to the explosive nature of his two types of chakra (Fire and Earth), it radiated a certain amount of heat that protected him against the elements. He never really took note of this, he usually stayed in warmer climates, but now was incredibly grateful.

So in that bush, Deidara sat. By this time, he didn't even know why. It wasn't like he would be able to talk to Sakura, well at least not without Itachi beating him to a pulp. But for some reason, he felt like she was worth it. He would sit out there for another three days if he had too, just to see her face again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are we going to do?" Sakura screamed over the howl of the wind. The rain was coming down in endless torrents now, unrelenting and soaking through everything. She thought she heard Itachi say something, but it was lost to the elements. They were running as fast as they could along the cliff-side, but there was nothing in sight. They could take refuge back in the forest, but the water levels had turned it back into swamp.

They turned a sharp corner and, like it was sent from above, they saw shelter. It wasn't much, just a grove of sparse bush lying alone in the barren dirt... mud now, but it would do. Sakura pulled Itachi over to it and just as they were ready to take a flying leap into it, she felt something, or some_one._

Digging her heels into the muck, she yanked Itachi back. All at once, he too noticed, but was too tired to care. Jabbing his foot into the sparse shrubbery, he cleared it of the intruder. Deidara flew a foot back, holding his stomach in pain.

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. She was glad to see Deidara, but this could also be very problematic. Seeing him in pain from Itachi's explosive anger, she rushed over to him, getting close enough to speak with him. "What are you doing here?" She bellowed, placing a glowing green hand on his stomach, which had probably been pretty badly bruised by Itachi's wrath.

Deidara was in shock. All he had seen was a blur of black and pink, then felt pain as Itachi kicked him, then... he saw her. The second she touched him, all the pain went away, but not just because of her medical ninjutsu.

Sakura saw his dazed expression and sighed. "Oh, Deidara-kun..." He reached up to wipe the rain from her face, but his hand was stopped by a larger, firmer one.

Glaring up, Deidara saw the hand's owner, Itachi. "Let me go, Uchiha." Itachi was furious. He had been running through the rain for the last hour, now he had to deal with this jerk flirting with his fiancee.

"You stay away from her, Deidara. I'm warning you..." Itachi's eyes instantly became a fierce red. Deidara shrunk back, scowling. Sakura just sat, on the verge of angry tears at the fight that had broken out.

"Stop it you two! You're acting like children, let's just get out of the rain!" She grabbed both of their cloaks and headed for the foliage. Once crouching in the leaves, Sakura noted Itachi's sharingan and Deidara's scowl. Men could be so immature sometimes. Although, Itachi was making her much more upset. Deidara hadn't done anything wrong and Itachi was threatening him with his kekkei genkai. So Sakura decided she would join in the glaring.

The three of them just glared at one another, all for different reasons. The uncomfortable tension between all of them wasn't long-lasting, because before long, Sakura let out a harsh sneeze. Both of the men's attention was switched to her.

Itachi was the first to act and scooped her up quickly, holding her close for warmth. Deidara just shook his head. "You aren't doing her any good. Give her to me, I can give her heat," Deidara smirked at Itachi's expressionless stare, and continued, "not like that. My chakra gives off a certain amount of heat, enough to protect me from this weather. At least, when I want it too."

Sakura knew she was in trouble when she felt her muscles give out. Luckily, Itachi had her... He would always be there for her. Snuggling against his cold, wet chest, she allowed darkness to overtake her.

Itachi was not pleased with the idea of letting his rival hold his beloved, but just as Sakura let out another sneeze, and fall into unconsciousness, her chakra low from the trip, he knew it was the only way to keep her from getting pneumonia or hypothermia, if she hadn't already.

Reluctantly, he passed the girl to Deidara, but not without grabbing his collar roughly and threatening him. "If you even think the wrong way about her, your head is mine. Got that?" Deidara knew he had won the battle, so he nodded to the Uchiha, but not once did he take his eyes off of the gorgeous kunoichi.

Itachi pulled his cloak around himself tighter, trying to think of a way to heat himself up. There was no way he could use his fire jutsus, they would just die out instantly. But just sitting in the sparse leaves was killing him. Deidara was near him, turned away, with Sakura snuggled against his chest. Deactivating his sharingan, Itachi reached into his pack.

Since he had nothing to do but endure the torture, he contented himself by spinning a kunai on his index finger. Deidara eyed the weapon cautiously, knowing that if Itachi felt like it, he could impale him with it.

"How long is this storm going to last?" Itachi asked icily, staring straight into Deidara's eyes, attempting to bore a hole through his very soul. Deidara chuckled silently, running a concealed hand across Sakura's exposed arm.

"I believe it'll be over in an hour or so, then you may be on your way, un," Deidara answered, keeping his eyes fastened on the ground. He wouldn't put it past Itachi to use a genjutsu on him. But maybe, the genjutsu would fail...

Over the past three or so years, Deidara had been training his left eye to see through genjutsu. The sole purpose of this action was to kill the one who forced him into Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi. If he hadn't been press-ganged into the organization, he could still be a freelance terrorist, only having to worry about himself.

Deidara glanced quickly at Itachi, who was still twirling the kunai. _'It would be a prime opportunity... just send an explosive spider, tick, beetle, anything! He would be dead before he could activate the sharingan, un!'_Deidara thought ravenously. _'Then... the gorgeous, fantastic Sakura would be mine. She'd forget all about that crazy Uchiha, and come right into my outstretched arms...'_ The more Deidara thought about it, the more nervous he grew.

Itachi stopped spinning the kunai, grasping the handle quickly. Something was up, Deidara's changing demeanor was proof. "Deidara-san, you're sweating and your hands are trembling," Itachi pointed out. With a quick fluctuation of chakra, his sharingan was activated.

His deadly red eyes shot down any hope Deidara had of overbearing him. With a furrowed brow and a less-than-optimistic attitude, Deidara sighed. _'That's what I thought,'_ Itachi thought smugly.

Perhaps Itachi wouldn't be beaten then, but one day -Deidara vowed- he would kill him.

* * *

**_How was it?_**

**_Fallen: Next chapter Sasuke and Naruto try to find some clues to where Itachi could be. Sakura and Itachi will be on their way and perhaps finally get to see Pein. _**


	11. Symptoms

_**Hey there! So here's another chapter for you! Many many thanks to all my reviewers, I love you all! I hope you enjoy this, because things are going pick up speed relatively soon!**_

* * *

"Teme... these records aren't telling us anything. Can we leave and go get some ramen or something?" Naruto whined. The two shinobi had been sitting in Konoha's small library for three hours, examining everything from past bingo books to mission reports. Sasuke was in the process of plotting the route an ANBU team took through Rain country on one of their espionage exploits.

"Yeah... are you almost done? I have other things to do than babysit, you know," the guard complained. Since the records were all highly classified information, Tsunade had sent Kotetsu, a trusted Konoha Jounin, to watch over them. It wasn't like she thought that they would steal something, she just didn't want the councillors to think she was being careless.

Sasuke ignored these comments and continued dragging his pen across the large map. "We will leave when I am finished here. Try not to let anyone in here while I work," muttered Sasuke, accentuating the 'I', since Naruto hadn't so much as opened a scroll all day.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh. He shuffled his feet and paced the tiny room a number of times before settling into a slump next to Kotetsu. "So... are you getting paid for this?" Naruto asked the ninja, trying feebly to make small-talk.

"Nah... It was either doing this or filing away mission statements. Tsunade-sama made this seem like the better choice," said Kotetsu with a hint of distain in his voice. Apparently this was not the better choice. Naruto nodded absently, staring blankly at the incredulous stack of paper on the desk that Sasuke was working at.

As Sasuke's pen flicked across the desk at immeasurable speeds, a single scroll rolled onto the floor. It was tattered and old, showing signs of fire and water damage. But the thing that caught Naruto's eye as it settled at his feet was the symbol printed on it.

Eyes widening, Naruto scrambled to pick up the document. Kotetsu tilted his head and arched his eyebrows, but didn't inquire to why Naruto suddenly fell to the ground in a spastic frenzy. Sasuke, however, did.

"Give that to me," he said without looking up, simply stretching his hand out. Naruto knew this was one record that Sasuke wouldn't like to see, so he pretended he didn't hear him.

"Naruto. I saw that, give it." Sasuke's eyes flicked up from his paper and his voice grew a touch more irritated.

Naruto made a sad attempt to pass the scroll to Kotetsu, but only succeeded in dropping it with a clang. While he was trying to hide it behind his heel he tried to lie, "Give you what, Sasuke? What are you talking about?" He said this with a false grin pasted on his face.

Sasuke stared at Naruto, blinking slowly. After a small staring contest between the two, Sasuke sighed. "If you let me see that scroll, we can go out for ramen after." Instantly, the scroll was in Sasuke's hands and Naruto was bouncing around by the door.

Sasuke turned it over in his hands slowly. Drawn on the paper was the symbol most familiar to him, the sign of the Uchiha clan. No matter how much he wanted to just destroy the document, he knew this would have valuable information on Itachi's true motives. The scroll in his hands was the full investigative report on the Uchiha clan massacre.

"You know, teme, I could read it and tell you what it basically says..." Naruto suggested quietly, noting the change in Sasuke's expression.

"No. There may be some sort of coded text, you never know what Itachi could have left behind." Sasuke opened the scroll carefully, making sure not to damage it further. With a careful blow, he cleared the parchment of dust, clouding the air for a moment before it settled on virtually all surfaces.

Kotetsu let out a small cough, "Woah... How old is that thing?" Sasuke didn't even look up at the Jounin when he replied.

"It's almost exactly eight years old."

Kotetsu furrowed his brow, "Then why is it so decrepit?" Naruto, too, wondered about that.

"It has been through a lot. About six years ago, Akatsuki sent one of their top spy operatives to come and destroy all evidence about their organization. This place was set on fire, then was put out by a hasty water ninjutsu. At least, that's what it looks like," Sasuke replied softly, still scanning the paper.

Both Naruto and Kotetsu just stood their, mouths gaping. The Jounin was first to speak. "Wait! H-how did you know about the break in? That was strictly classified information!" Even Naruto had to admit it was fairly suspicious for Sasuke to know about something like that.

"Unless Tsunade-sama told you about that, there would be know way for you to know. However, you could have broken in yourself after the fire and learned of the breach. There are a thousand different ways you could have found out that Akatsuki were here, and only one of them is legal," stated Kotetsu preparing to restrain the Uchiha if necessary.

"Teme... please tell me you got that information from Granny Tsunade, I still trust you," said Naruto slowly, calmly reaching for his kunai pouch. Quickly looking at Naruto, Sasuke scoffed.

"Yeah, sure you trust me," he said with a sarcastic tone, "This whole village wouldn't hesitate to slit my throat... but I am not here to judge. You have every right not to trust me. I did abandon this village and everyone in it without a second though. The only reason I came back was because I was out of leads."

Naruto glared at his friend, flexing his fist threateningly and shaking his head disbelievingly. "Although..." Sasuke continued, "it seems that I did miss this place. Where else could I find the number one knucklehead ninja?" Sasuke's eyes were wide and his mouth was curved into a dangerous smirk that didn't quite reach his dark orbs.

Naruto smiled and dropped all defenses, stucking his hands into the pockets of his black and orange outfit. "See, Sasuke? You never should have left!" Since Naruto was too busy not paying attention to what was going on, he didn't notice Sasuke's fist clench, his nails carving four parallel lines in the wooden desk. However, Kotetsu did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sky was finally beginning to clear up. The black clouds that had previously adorned the space above them had blown away, leaving smaller, more grey ones to take their place. Although, the ground was still very soggy, and would make traveling slow.

Itachi was the first to step out of the shrub to check on the weather. Seeing that the rain had almost stopped, he nearly smiled. Now Sakura and him could be on their way and leave Deidara once and for all.

Surveying the damage the storm had caused, he noted that cliffside they had been following earlier had receded to a muddy slope and the forest to the South had sustained with only a few trees being knocked over. They were lucky to be as unharmed as they were.

Deidara had almost dozed off with the kunoichi in his arms. The combination of the rhythmic splatters of the rain combined with her gentle breathing was nearly soothing enough for him to ignore the glares Itachi had been constantly sending him. When he noticed the drumming of the rain was fading, he let out a mental sigh, knowing he would have to say goodbye to Sakura soon.

"Get her up," Itachi commanded Deidara, snarling at him from outside the bush. Deidara didn't want her to get up. He wanted her to stay in his arms, forever.

"And if I don't, un?" Replied Deidara with the same loathing in his voice. Itachi instantly activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and crouched beside him.

"If you don't. I'll kill you," he threatened maliciously. Deidara knew he had to obey. When Itachi was pissed enough to openly show emotion, you knew to step off. Narrowing his eyes, Deidara gently shook Sakura awake.

Sakura yawned softly and rubbed her cheek against Deidara's chest, savoring the dying warmth. "What is it? Time to get up?" She murmured, still half-asleep. Deidara's palm mouths broke out into wide grins, showing the emotion his face wouldn't.

"Yeah... you got to get up now, Sakura... Sakura-chan," Deidara murmured back, correcting her name when he heard Itachi grunt angrily.

Something must have clicked in Sakura's brain. Something that told her that the person she was clinging to _wasn't_ Itachi. With a confused squeak, Sakura leapt up and out of Deidara's arms and fell on her back in the dirt.

"Wh-what!? Deidara, what are you doing?" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up to accentuate her point. Deidara scowled and looked at his feet, silently cursing Itachi.

Itachi, however, was pleased. "It's alright, Sakura. You had passed out from chakra exhaustion and slight hypothermia," he explained calmly, moving to help her up. Sakura was still confused, looking from Itachi to Deidara and back again.

"So... why was he holding me?" She asked cautiously, almost wanting the question to go unanswered. She quickly checked to make sure all of her clothing was intact before sighing with relief.

"Something about his chakra makes it radiate heat... or so he says," Itachi answered, glaring suspiciously at Deidara. Deidara threw his arms up defensively.

"I was telling the truth, un!" Sakura nodded in his defense.

"Yes, Itachi. When I was healing him yesterday...?" She questioned the date, and Itachi nodded, "Yes, yesterday... well his chakra was both of the Fire and Earth types... those are both rather unstable and have unexpected reactions when mixed in certain ways. It appears that because Deidara-kun uses explosive ninjutsu, his chakra is combined unstably on purpose, which results in it continuously radiating heat."

Sakura studied Deidara for a moment before asking, "You must not be very good at stealth missions. Any enemy could locate you if they focus hard enough." Deidara smirked.

"Stealth? I don't know the meaning of the word, un!" Sakura thought as much. Allowing Itachi to pick her up out of the mud, she wiped herself off.

Taking a peek around, something caught her eye. "Hey, Deidara-kun? Why were you sitting here in the first place?" If what Sakura was seeing was what she thought it was, this whole situation would make a bit more sense.

Deidara followed her line of sight and smiled grimly. "Yeah, the entrance to the base is right beyond that pass. Just take a left and follow the passage through the mountain for about a hundred meters."

Sakura nodded. "That's what I thought. Why else would you be sitting precisely here? You were sent to make sure we went in the right direction, am I right?"

Deidara had not been sent, but considering the circumstances, it would be wise to tell her so. "Of course! Why else would I stick around in a bush for three days, un?" Itachi was staring suspiciously at the blonde, not completely believing him.

Sakura smiled and turned to Itachi. "We should get going. We are already late as it is. I hope Leader doesn't mind me looking a little less than presentable." Her red and pink outfit was more brown and black now and her hair was littered with twigs and leaves.

Itachi nodded, reaching out to wipe a smudge of dirt off her face. Sakura dodged his hand, slipping under his arm. "Come on! One little smudge of muck won't make a difference!" In truth, she just didn't want to make Deidara angry with a display of affection, but Itachi was aiming for the exact opposite.

As the pair were heading off, Sakura turned back to Deidara, waving. "Thank you for everything, Deidara-kun!" Deidara pasted on a toothy smile, and waved back.

"Yeah, yeah... have a nice day. Good luck with the whole, stealing my girl thing, Itachi... bastard, un," said the blonde through clenched teeth, making sure they were out of earshot.

When Sakura's hair was no longer visible, he let his shoulders slump. He had been looking forward to seeing her again, but now it just made him want her even more. Every time his eyes shut, she was there. At least now he'd be able to picture her a little more clearly. And perhaps his pictures would be a bit more accurate...

Reaching into his left pouch, Deidara drew out a small ball of beige clay. He fed the substance to his right palm mouth, munching it slowly. Within the next ten seconds, a figurine was spat out. Pinched between Deidara's fingers was a single, beautiful clay cherry blossom.

He smiled grimly at the work, admiring its subtle texture. "Beauty never lasts... eh?" His belief system on art suddenly seemed so cruel. Why couldn't Sakura stay with him? Couldn't his most desired possession be the one thing that never faded?"

Studying the cherry blossom once more, Deidara knew that no matter how he looked at it, he enjoyed art that made one last show before disappearing forever. So, with a light toss, the cherry blossom took to the skies, bursting into a shower of red and pink flames and sparks over Deidara's head.

"Hmph." Deidara gathered up his belongings and shoved them into his pack. He had to go find Tobi. They had some planning to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tsunade-sama!" Kotetsu bellowed, bursting into the Hokage's office. Tsunade looked up from her paperwork, a bored expression on her face.

"What is it, Kotetsu?" She asked airily, slightly tipsy from her earlier break. But the second she saw the Jounin's face, she snapped out of it. "What's wrong?"

Kotetsu took a moment to catch his breath, bracing himself on the doorframe. "It's the Uchiha." Tsunade's eyes grew wide. "No... He hasn't done anything yet. But there's something wrong with him."

Tsunade rubbed her temples, and hesitantly asked, "What did he do?"

Kotetsu shook his head. "Nothing dangerous, but it's just his expression. I think he read something that triggered something in him. I've never seen such a scary smirk on a person before..."

Tsunade mentally went through all the documents that she knew were stored in the small library. Recalling the Uchiha report, she sighed. "Did you allow him to see the damage report of the Uchiha compound?" Kotetsu nodded. "Yes, that would do it. Please just keep an eye on him, don't do anything to restrain him unless he does something outwardly deadly."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Kotetsu exited the room, heading off to Ichiraku's to watch over Sasuke.

Tsunade shook her head, thinking about how Kotetsu described Sasuke. When she pictured the smirk, only one person came to mind, Orochimaru. "He really was his student..."

Kotetsu suddenly remembered what else he was going to ask and poked his head back in the room. "Oh, Tsunade-sama! Did you inform Uchiha about the Akatsuki breach in the library?"

Tsunade turned to the window, crossing her arms tightly. Shaking her head she replied, "No, Kotetsu... I did not."

* * *

**_How was it? _**

**_Fallen: Next chapter is the BIG surprise that I was intending on putting in about five chapters ago, but changed my mind. I apologize if the next chapter is late, I do have a LOT of thinking to do. Thanks to all who are putting up with my crazed shananigans! (however you spell that!) _**


	12. Sweet Sacrifice

_**'Kay... Big spoiler warning. **_

_**Hey there! I managed to get this out on time. Anyway, enjoy and please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the scenes that may be similar to other stories.**_

* * *

Sakura squeezed Itachi's hand as they approached the long, winding tunnel that would lead them to the Akatsuki Leader. The entrance was nothing more than a small crevice in the rock. If Deidara had not pointed it out, they would have probably passed right by it.

"Here it is..." Sakura stated bluntly, the nervousness starting to kick in. Itachi ran his thumb across her knuckles calmly, passing the feeling on.

"You'll do fine, it's just a meeting after all."

Sakura nodded in response, pulling away from Itachi and examining the opening. It was too narrow for them to walk side-by-side, they'd have to travel single-file. That could be intimidating if it went on for a long time.

She waved her hand in front of the entrance, noting the cold breeze emanating.

_No, it's not cold, just stale and damp._

The dark grey stone jutted out in pointed shards as far as Sakura could see. This endeavor would not be a pleasant one. As a necessary precaution, Sakura made sure no loose folds in her clothing would get caught. She also looped her pack across her body, giving her weapons and extra clothing that tiny bit of extra protection.

Itachi was also following suit. He had taken off his cloak, bundling it up and putting it in his pack. He pulled his hair back into a tighter ponytail, bangs and all and took off his headband.

"Are you ready?" Sakura asked softly, trying to keep her voice calm. Itachi glanced her way and fastened his bag on, nodding.

"It's alright, Sakura. There's no pressure, okay?" He commented, reminding her again to calm down. Of course, he was lying. Their whole future relied on this meeting, but having Sakura believe this would just make things more complicated. He felt a bit of remorse by leading her on, but he had done so before and that had turned out alright... to some degree.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura took the plunge. To fit into the tight passage, she had to slide in sideways, her arms the only things navigating her way.

After a couple of steps, every bit of light had disappeared, as if sucked away by some unnatural force. Although, it probably was. In addition to having no light to find her way, the air had taken on a strange density. It made her hair stand on end, like a storm was approaching.

_This electricity... it's chakra._

If the chakra was affecting her so physically, the owner must be powerful beyond comprehension. Sakura began to fear the one they call Leader.

_You'll be calling him your leader too, soon._

The passage began to narrow to a point that Sakura was worried that Itachi wouldn't be able to fit. She winced as her stomach scraped against a particularly sharp piece of stone. The minor wound stung painfully as the foreign chakra surrounding her probed and entered it. The amount of control needed to direct chakra like this... it was phenomenal.

Just as she thought she wouldn't be able to get out of there without shredding herself to bits, the tunnel opened up. Squeezing between the two final feet of rock, she fell painfully onto the stone ground.

Looking up, she saw a single torch blazing brightly on the wall next to her. From the dim light, she could see the room she now resided in. The room was in a circular shape, with rough, broken patches placed periodically around. Even the floor and the roof sloped up and down. It was almost as if someone had simply blown a hole in the mountain.

Standing slowly, she stepped forward, inspecting the area more closely. In the center of the room, a brilliant pedestal stood. It was made of a stone similar to that of the surrounding area, but it was carved into the shape of a roaring fire. It was so intricately detailed, Sakura almost believed that it would burn her if she were to touch it.

Pacing the room quietly, she heard the crunch of something underfoot. Since the torch was on the other side of the space, what she had stepped on was a mystery. She crouched down slightly and ran her hands along the floor.

What she felt next seemed to be a collection of rocks, each varying in size and shape. She picked up one of the larger ones and turned it over in her hands. Noting the familiar dips and holes in the object. With a hollow laugh, she dropped it. Because of her medical training, she knew exactly what it was. It was a human skull.

Trying not to let her emotions take hold of her, Sakura backed up trying to keep her back to wall. Feeling the cold stone behind her, she held her breath, waiting for Itachi to make it through.

After a few seconds, she heard a quiet exhale coming from her right. It couldn't be Itachi, since he would come from her left. Thinking of the bones littered around the room, she made a move to grab a kunai, shuriken, anything to defend herself with, but her arms were quickly fastened to her sides. With a snarl, she confronted her attacker.

"Who are you? What is your business here?" She struggled briefly, until she felt something sharp touch her neck.

A male voice replied, "You are not exactly in a position to be making inquiries, Sakura-san." Sakura heard the stone behind her shift, the form of a person pressing against her.

"You are able to travel through stone?" Sakura asked, trying to identify the man.

"Hai... We can do a lot of things."

"All of which you know about, Sakura-san," the man spoke twice, each time with a slightly varied demeanor.

Sakura scanned her memory to think of who had the ability to travel through solids. Piecing together what she knew, the bones, the voices and the fact that he knew her name, she had a pretty good idea who she was being restrained by.

"Ah, Zetsu-san. I should have known you've been here," Sakura stated, referring to the bones. In the latest bingo book, Sakura had read that Zetsu was a cannibal, one of his purposes in Akatsuki was to destroy evidence of assassinations.

Zetsu released Sakura, and stepped out of the wall. "You're late, Itachi-san." Sakura whipped her head around in time to see Itachi free himself from the tight passage. In the pathetic light, all Sakura could make out of him were his eyes, red and furious.

Seeing the Sakura was safe and Zetsu wasn't someone trying to hurt them, Itachi relaxed. "Hai, Zetsu-san. The storm kept us from traveling."

Zetsu nodded then pointed to the pedestal in the center of the room. "Master-sama and Leader-sama will be here briefly. I will take my leave now." He began to sink into the stone ground, as if it was nothing more than quicksand or water.

Sakura ran to Itachi, wrapping her arms around his neck affectionately. She nuzzled his neck before noticing something was bothering him. Stepping back, she touched his arm lightly asking what was wrong.

Itachi shook his head. "It's nothing. I just didn't expect Master to be here as well." But Sakura could see that it was something. Itachi kept on sending nervous glances over his shoulder and towards the pedestal.

Sakura shivered as the level of chakra in the room increased, making the hair on her neck stand on end. With a quick, fluid motion, Itachi grabbed her arms, making her face him. "This may get dangerous. Please don't judge me on what you hear, it will not be pleasant." Before Sakura could answer, he pushed her away from him and turned to the fire-shaped pedestal.

Sakura could only gape at what came next. The flames carved into the stone began to contort themselves and crackle, just like a real fire. Color slowly started to creep through the dismal grey and liven it up with reds and oranges. When Sakura felt the heat emit from the statue, she knew it had become so much more.

She made a move to comment on it, but Itachi silenced her with a sharp 'shh.' As the fire grew and began to increase it's boundaries. Sakura began to sweat with the sweltering heat that seemed like it would never end. As the light in the room increased, Sakura saw the details she missed earlier.

The room was literally covered with bones of Zetsu's victims and the walls were decorated with scratches. The result of futile attempts to escape. There was also another entrance on the side opposite the one they entered from. The door was large with strange carvings of eyes framing it.

Before Sakura could look around more, the fire imploded, creating a blinding flash that disoriented Sakura for a moment. Using her senses to decipher what was going on around her, she could tell that two more people had graced them with their presence.

When her vision returned to her, the first thing she noticed was Itachi. He was bowed down low to the figures, and glaring at her to do the same. Following suit, she clasped her hands tightly and bent down.

"She's smaller than I thought she'd be," one of the men said.

"I assure you her skills make up for her small stature," the other one apologized.

"Get up, you two are boring me," the first commanded. Peering up, Sakura saw Leader. He was standing lower down than the other, but looked no less intimidating. She had never seen the doujutsu that he possessed before, for he had never revealed himself in person to her previously. His eyes were made up of a series of rings around his pupil, something she had only read about in legends. The Rinnegan was not something to take lightly.

To his left, stood Master. Sakura was confused at his appearance. This was Tobi, Sasori's replacement. He was unmistakeable, since a large orange mask covered his entire face. Sakura was sure that she had read that in the latest bingo book, it didn't add up...

"It has been a while, Itachi. How many years has it been, six, seven?" Master asked, his voice humorous.

Itachi adverted his eyes as he replied, "Eight, Master Uchiha." Sakura had never heard Itachi sound so meek, so humbled before.

"Wait!" Sakura called out, fed up with the confusion. Itachi reached out to stop her, but she dodged his arm, continuing. "No, I want answers. Who are you, an Uchiha, Tobi, Master, what?"

Master pointed towards Sakura, his single eye probing into her. Suddenly, she felt constricted, and fell to her knees, unable to breath. Her chakra was being extracted from her, slowly killing her. "A feisty one, this Sakura. We shall have to teach her proper manners. After all, we cannot have misconduct if our goals are ever to be achieved."

Itachi bowed once again to Master. "Master-sama, please release her. She does not know of our procedures."

Master rolled his eye and waved his hand. At this time, Itachi dashed to her side and used the release jutsu, which dissolved the genjutsu she was under. Sakura coughed and sputtered, blood trickling from the corners of her mouth. Itachi wiped it off and gently pulled her to her feet.

"Now wasn't that touching? Don't you agree, Pein?" Master mocked, crossing his arms.

Pein's mouth was fixed into a tight line and his expression blank. "Now listen here, you two. There has been news that a certain Uchiha Sasuke has returned to Konoha," Master said offhandedly.

Itachi opened his mouth to reply, but quickly shut it, recalling Sakura's punishment for such an outburst.

"Yes... Itachi, it is time for you to take what is yours. If you do not take the Sharingan from him, you will be blind within the next two years," Master continued.

"Hai, Master Madara," Itachi replied, bowing once more.

_Uchiha Madara? How is this possible, the founder of the Uchiha clan was killed decades ago... this doesn't add up. And what was he talking about, eight years ago? What happened back then... The massacre. What does Uchiha Madara have to do with the Uchiha massacre?_

"Now, on to the more immediate event. Haruno Sakura, you are now a part of Akatsuki," Pein told her, tossing a small object her way. She caught it clumsily, fumbling it momentarily. Pein glared at her disrespect for what she held, but said nothing.

In Sakura's hands lay an Akatsuki ring. Engraved on the surface of it was _Sagittarius,_Kisame's ring. She ran her fingers over the beautiful surface, knowing it will bind her Akatsuki's service.

"Left ring finger is where it resides," Itachi whispered to her. Sakura complied and slid it on.

She felt a strange tingling feeling then the ring snapped tight around her finger, too tight to be removed. At the same time, small jolts of chakra ran from the ring straight into her chakra center. The foreign chakra then ran through every limb and area of her body, making her gasp and shudder. Finally, after about sixty seconds, the chakra regrouped and headed straight for her control center, the brain.

Sakura felt it coming and attempted to stop it from reaching her head by sending her own chakra to combat it.

"No!" Master, caught her in another genjutsu and pinned her arms to her sides, and stopping her chakra. Sakura felt the chakra reach its destination, she felt the shearing pain rip though her skull.

She let out a horrified scream, wanting to claw her face open, but the genjutsu disallowed it. Itachi knew what was happening, he knew the pain, but knew it was necessary. Pein was also clutching his head and rubbing his temples, trying to establish a connection.

Then, just as Sakura thought she would go crazy from the strain, it all stopped. Her voice caught in her throat and she was left with nothing. She was numb, she couldn't feel anything but a warm buzz in the deepest recesses of her mind.

"It is complete, then?" Itachi asked worriedly. Pein nodded, sighing.

"Yes, the connection is complete. Sakura is now full Akatsuki."

Sakura felt the genjutsu release and her muscle use return to her. Stumbling briefly, she regained her balance. "Wh-what..." she attempted to ask, but was interrupted by a disturbance in her mind.

_**Sakura... has the connection been established adequately?**_

Sakura gasped. Someone was talking to her... in her mind. "What is this?" She inquired desperately, turning to Itachi. Itachi held her tightly, trying to calm her.

"Just relax. You can simply reply in your mind as well. Try it," he advised, patting her back.

_Try this... okay, I've got it. Leader-sama? Connection has been established._

_**Confirmed.**_

Sakura couldn't help but smile a little. She had just spoke to someone telepathically.

_That's actually pretty cool._

Madara had been standing silently during the entire process, examining Itachi and Sakura. Once the connection was established, there was another matter to attend to.

"Now, I feel the need to discuss your relationship with each other."

* * *

**_How was it? Uh oh, they're in trouble, you just can't wait to read more, right? Well please review and stay tuned!_**

**_Fallen: Next chapter you get to see the result of Sakura and Itachi's love. I may put some Sasuke bits in, but that depends on the length of it._**


	13. We Are Broken

Itachi adverted his gaze, wanting to protest, but knowing it would be pointless. If Master Madara knew about Sakura and him that was all there was to it.

Sakura gasped slightly, taken aback. She then followed up with a spastic shake of her head. "No... it's not like that!" Pein smirked slightly, and recrossed his arms. Her behavior only confirmed the suspicions.

Madara decided to challenge that statement. "Is that so? Well then, do describe the correspondence between you two." His voice was mocking and caused Sakura to blush furiously.

_Keep cool... We haven't said anything about it. They have no proof._

Even though Sakura thought she had the upper hand in the situation, the imposing presence of the pair was overwhelming. Also, the fact that everyone else in the room had a potentially deadly doujutsu made her feel somewhat insignificant.

Itachi knew that fighting his superiors would only get Sakura hurt... again. In a case like this, when a single wrong word could get you killed, he'd rather have Sakura swallow her pride rather than defend their love.

She was about to answer when Itachi held out an arm, ordering her to stop. Studying his face, Sakura was startled. Humiliation and anger was written all over his usually passive face. Was that directed at her?

Surprisingly, that look that Itachi gave her was more devastating than being confronted with the idea of them being together in the first place. It was that look made her want to leave Konoha in the first place. For that was the look her comrades would give her every time she was a burden, every time she couldn't keep up. Itachi giving her that look... it was heartbreaking.

Before she even had time to notice what she was doing, the mask was on. The same facade that she put on when Sasuke left and when she thought Itachi was dead. She would not reveal her emotions to these people, for she was a shinobi, not some weak little girl... not anymore.

"Uchiha-sama... Sakura and I have parallel feelings for each other," said Itachi quietly. He was staring at the ground and his arms were tightly fastened to his sides. Sakura could feel nothing but contempt for him, even when seeing him looking so humbled. Her distain for that single moment buried her love of him deep in a well of past embarrassment and a lifetime of shame.

Sakura scowled inwardly, cursing herself for allowing Itachi to treat like he did. How dare he treat her like a hinderance in the presence of the people who she now worked for? It was almost as if he didn't think she was a ninja at all, just his little pet that he was asking to bring along for a ride. Well, she'd show him. He hurt her, so she'd have a little revenge.

"Is this the truth, Sakura? Would you dare lie to me?" Madara challenged, uncrossing his arms. Sakura was glad she couldn't see his face. If the rest of him was as intimidating as his single eye, she probably wouldn't be able to go through with this. Madara inclined his head, as if just _daring_ her to take a false step.

Sakura took a deep breath and for once looked both Pein and Madara straight in the eyes. She tried to stand defiantly, but still her knees trembled slightly, the only indication to her true feelings. Thankfully they were hidden by the creeping darkness and the ever changing light from the fire that was steadily blazing.

"Parallel feelings... that's a bit of an overstatement, don't you think, _Itachi?" _said Sakura. She broke down his name, and mocked him with a tilt of her eyebrow. Itachi furrowed his brow, confused over her bizarre spike in anger. Sakura didn't stop there, she was going to show him the same pain that she had just felt.

"Itachi never told you how we met, did he?" She had put a malicious smile on her face. It looked intimidating, enough to mask the watery glaze in her eyes. "I doubt he would, it's rather... embarrassing for him."

Itachi turned to her, his eyes wide and angry. He shook his head slowly, demanding she stop. But she was not his slave, she would do as she please. Besides, this guy needed to be taught that she had a degree of power over him, too.

"Hai, hai," she waved her hand loftily, "he may have put me into his _tsukiyomi_ or whatever... wait, how many people have ever broken out of that thing before, Itachi-kun?" she asked, feinting innocence and biting her nail thoughtfully.

At this point, Madara was very interested. "No one, it is impossible to break from that level of genjutsu," he stated, his one visible eye glaring. Sakura shook her finger disapprovingly.

"So you never told your master that it was broken? By none other than a _weak, little, pathetic kunoichi._" she quoted Itachi from their fateful encounter. "But that wasn't the worst of it. Iie... after I passed out from chakra depletion he decided to kidnap me! Now, I'm not one to pass judgement, but really... for what reason would a twenty year old man kidnap a young woman for?" She shrugged her shoulders, rolling her eyes.

Madara Uchiha and Pein exchanged glances. Pein cleared his throat awkwardly and Madara shook his head. "Is this the truth, Itachi?" the Uchiha asked, a hint of annoyance creeping into his tone.

Itachi's nostrils flared as he suppressed his temper. Oh how he wished to give Sakura a good old knock on the head. Just to put her out of course, nothing serious. But the question was, why was she doing this? Was she trying to embarrass him, or just tell the facts? Something told him it was more of an attack on his ego rather than her duty.

"Hai," he said briskly, not offering an explanation. Even if he did, Sakura's little show would be more convincing. After all, she did have a point.

Of course, Sakura wasn't finished. She had only scratched the surface. It was time to deliver the final blow. Just like he had done when he gave her that look, she would do the same.

"If you think that was bad enough, there's more," she interrupted, approaching the flaming pedestal, "much more..." The next part of her little plot would be risky. The only way to get Pein or Madara to believe that she truly did not love him would be for her to shroud Itachi in lies - lies that were so close to the truth that even he wouldn't know that they were lies.

Forming a shielding jutsu, she stepped into the flames. Pein made a growling noise, warning her about their distance. Ignoring his complaint, she drew even closer. The platform was about four meters in diameter with a slightly raised portion - where Madara stood. Sakura paced around it slowly, dragging out time and increasing the suspense of her story.

She came to a halt directly in front of them. She kept her head bowed and hands clasped tightly. "You see, Kisame-san knew of Itachi's motives and tried to stop it, by eliminating me. Then, after Kisame died, I escaped with the jinchuuriki."

"Your loyalty is false then?" Pein questioned, his eyes blazing furiously. "You're the one that released the jinchuuriki."

"Iie, iie, Leader-sama... I vow loyalty to Akatsuki, I will die beneath you, serving your cause. However... I will not vow loyalty to you, Uchiha Itachi," Sakura whispered, pointing at her fiancee. With a flick of her wrist she tossed something towards Itachi. He caught it deftly, holding it up to the torch for a better look.

Before anyone saw what he was looking at, he clenched his fingers around it, digging it into his skin, focusing on that pain, and that pain only.

It was people like this that made him lose his faith in humanity in the first place - well the time he slaughtered his clan. People were distrustful, always doing what they can to get ahead. Even himself, who was using his own kin to fuel his thirst for power, didn't deserve to live. Unfortunately, he had goals to accomplish, and being a good person wouldn't get him any closer to achieving them. Although, he did have morals, very lax morals, but they were there nonetheless, take for instance, he would never take advantage of a female, unless they were asking for it, of course.

Itachi dropped Sakura's engagement ring into his pack - it clanked against his kunai and shuriken, its ring seemed to echo throughout the room. Even though he tried to cover up the exchange, he was sure his superiors noticed, exactly kind of shit was Sakura trying to pull anyway? As she cocked her head innocently, Itachi once again suppressing the urge to kill her then and there.

Sakura didn't enjoy making him suffer like this, but one: she wanted to prove that she "didn't" love him to Madara and Pein and two: she was always one who preferred to get even rather than let things rest. Once this whole meeting thing was over, she'd apologize and things would be back the way they were before.

Madara crossed his arms once more - it seemed to be the only action he could make without stepping off of his pedestal - and shook his head. "I always thought you were taught to have nothing stand in your way. But of course, you are a disappointment, letting your emotions cloud you judgement."

"But it is good that she does not return these feelings for you. That will make your next assignment just that much easier for you."

Sakura froze. _What was that?_

Madara nodded to Pein, who proceeded to debrief them. "Hai, this is a two part plan. Both of you will be working separately, but for a common goal."

_Why...? Why are the people I care about always taken from me? _Sakura knew full well this was her fault, but something told her that this would have happened regardless of whether Itachi and her were together.

Itachi on the other hand was relishing this idea. _She screwed me over. Perhaps all she wanted from the beginning was into the organization. I can't believe that such a beautiful, trustworthy person fooled me, a genjutsu expert. How could I have been so blind?_

Letting his anger and confusion consume him, Itachi completely blocked out all sense of reason, something he hadn't done in quite some time. Had he been analyzing Sakura's behavior, he would have seen how stricken she was by this revelation.

Madara waited for a moment, allowing the information to sink in momentarily. "For Sakura... you will be returning to Konoha. Of course, we'll have to make it seem like you had to fight your way there. I'm sure you can handle a few scrapes and bruises? Yes... the reason for your return will be too reestablish ties with Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura objected, "But Sasuke hasn't been in Konoha for years!"

Madara shot a glare her way, "Don't you dare interrupt me again, girl. Your life may depend on it." Sakura bowed her head respectively.

"Sumimasen..." she whispered, allowing him to continue.

"As I was saying, Sasuke is back in Konoha. You will befriend him once more and after three months, lead him away from the village... To meet his demise."

Sakura furrowed his brow, curious as to why Sasuke was needed, but she raised no inquires, concerned for her own personal health.

Madara continued, "We will contact you when that day comes. Now for Itachi... it seems to me that you need your new eyes. I am giving this mission to you out of the kindness of my heart. After Sakura leads Sasuke out of the village, you will attack. Ultimately taking what is your birthright."

Sakura had never been more confused. Everytime Madara spoke, new information poured from his mouth. The bad thing was that none of the information seemed to fit together. And why was this whole issue about eyes? Did they mean the Sharingan, or just regular eyes? Something told her it was the Sharingan. It seemed that was all the Uchihas truly cared about... more power.

"You are dismissed. Sakura, get going," Madara issued. His voice echoed dangerously throughout the room as the flames were suddenly extinguished, shrouding them in darkness. At the other side of the room, the large door slowly slid open, leading directly to the outdoors.

Light streamed in through the wide opening and Sakura squinted as the daytime light damaged her vision. She had only one thing on her mind. To talk to Itachi before they left for their missions. She couldn't just leave them at this state, not when it was all just a lowly ploy for revenge. Turning around to face where he should be, she felt a strong hand close around her neck.

Itachi pinned her against the cave wall, his Sharingan blazing. She felt a harsh pain as the rocks dug into her back, quite literally making her a human pin-cushion. In an act of instinct, she slapped at his arms momentarily, then stopped when she realized it was futile. Even if she broke from his hold, he probably knew a dozen other ways to incapacitate her.

Itachi kept her windpipe tightly clasped and watched as her face began turning a bright red and she began sputtering slightly. "You..." he began, emitting a strong sense of loathing into his voice. But... as he scanned her pained face, he couldn't bring himself to say anything to her, never mind hurt her. Everything they had been through was worth more than just a single heartbreaking moment. He released her roughly, dropping her amidst the bleached-white bones and headed for the door.

He would just leave and never look back. She was unworthy of punishment, for what she had done was pathetic. It was just like with his little brother, except, he was needed for the future, Sakura was being preserved because of the past.

The doorway, erupting on the other side of the mountain, backed onto a sparce forest. Itachi was just about to leap into the leaves above when Sakura shouted from behind him.

"No, please come back!" Sakura bellowed, gasping for breath. Itachi froze. Now she wanted to talk?

"Itachi... I didn't mean it! You have to believe me!" She was getting desperate. Tears pricked her wide, green eyes and she leapt up, chasing after him. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! He was supposed to forgive her and laugh about it, realizing that she could hold her own.

Itachi shook his head. His eyes dead and expressionless. He reached into his pack and withdrew her ring. Holding it high over his head, he let it catch the light for a moment before dropping it. The gleaming gold band spun in its side for a moment before settling in the dust. By the time Sakura took her eyes off of it... Itachi was gone.


	14. Shattered Glass

_**Hey there. Sorry if I didn't put any A/N in the text last time (not that you care). I was rushed. Unless I am completely insane and actually did put them in... nevermind :)**_

_**Alright, please R and R.**_

_**I don't own Naruto. **_

* * *

Itachi stormed through the forest, kicking up leaves and branches as he went. All around him, animals of every sort scampered away at the sound of his angry footsteps. The sun was beginning to descend through the sky above, indicating the fleeting day.

Itachi had his hands secured in his pants pockets, and a blank expression on his face. It was difficult for Itachi to show emotion. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it was because he was trained not to. Surprisingly, it was a habit picked up not at Akatsuki, but while he was in Konoha. In many aspects, the Konoha ANBU division were a lot harsher than Akatsuki. The ANBU black operatives were forced to undergo intense physical as well as mental tasks. Their names were taken from them, their emotions erased and their pasts forgotten. At least as a criminal you had some freedom over how you went about your business.

Itachi tried to analyze what had happened less than ten minutes ago. There had to be something that she had said that negated it all, but he couldn't remember... The moment Sakura had begun to deny their love, something inside of him shut of. Everything she had said afterwards became obsolete, a lie. Until this point, Itachi couldn't even recall what she had spoken to him after they had left the cavern. All he could remember was the sound of her engagement ring's metallic clatter against his assortment of weapons in his bag.

Reaching into his pack, Itachi withdrew a single kunai, its sharp, gleaming point looking so pathetic. How could something that could cause only physical pain even compare to the pain caused by a broken heart? For Itachi, that realization threw everything into an upheaval. All he had ever know rode on the fact that power was everything - and that those who could not obtain it deserved to die.

He used to act on that impulse and would only fight against those who deserved death or those he was ordered to kill. His clan fell under both categories. They thought they were all so brilliant due to their Sharingan, so automatically each of their offspring would be just as amazing as them. All that pressure on each generation led the Uchihas to become power-crazed and vain, but only a few select members of the clan would ever go on to act on this desire. Itachi was one of these few.

Due to the firm guidance of Madara Uchiha, Itachi obtained the Mangekyo Sharingan and saw the world like never before. He saw how weak his family was, how naive and blind they truly were. When his sensei brought up the idea for the extermination of the clan, he was all too willing. He didn't need friends, he didn't need family, all he needed was more power. Eventually that drive consumed him, allowing him to go through with Madara's evil plans.

It was only after they were all dead, lying in a pool of their own blood that Itachi knew the consequence of what he had done. There was no turning back for him now; the old Itachi had died with his clan. All that was left for him was the future, that which he had entrusted with his brother Sasuke to hold safe. For as soon as Itachi lost his sight, he lost everything. It was up to Sasuke to raise his Sharingan so that his eyes could take the place of the ones Itachi had used so frequently. That was the fate of the Uchihas... A fate laid out for them the second their eyes surfaced.

Itachi kept telling himself that that was the ultimate truth, that there was nothing without power. Now there was a new sensation that had placed itself in his heart, then tore itself out again. That burning, gleeful, devious, desirable, tenacious, delectable sensation called love. It was love that made him want to give up everything for her. It was love that made him want to laugh, cry, hurt and long for her. She had gotten him to care once again... something he had been certain was lost from him.

In those weeks after he had met her, he didn't know who he was. He had once been a stone wall, unrelenting against all forces, now he was nothing more than a single leaf. He was now so susceptible to every emotion thrown his way, he would find himself growing jealous and angry as well as joyful and tender. Those were two ends of the spectrum he never expected to hit. He loved this feeling in a way... how nothing could be good if she wasn't happy. Yet there were times when he just wanted to tear out his heart and leave it for dead, because sometimes the feeling of weakness was overwhelming.

Now she was gone, and he wouldn't ever have to take his own heart, for she had already done that. She had ripped it clean out of his chest, stomped on it and left it for dead. But there was still that blank fragment of what she had said that nagged at him. It was the look in her emerald eyes as she pleaded with him that told him he had missed something important. But it was also the look she had while she was defying Master... while she was trying to be so strong...

His mind flashed for a moment as he registered what she had said. She was trying to prove her strength, by showing him up... she must have been. Itachi froze... it was that damn inferiority complex of hers, always messing things up.

"_Itachi... I didn't mean it! You have to believe me!" _

"_You have to believe me!"_...

But did he believe her? She was the queen of deception. She could make anyone believe she was happy when she was distraught inside. She could leave her village without a second thought, and run into the arms of the enemy... did that make her someone he could truly trust?

Then it hit him, she had given up absolutely everything to be with him. She had forsaken her village, her friends and her family just so she could spend another day with a criminal... and he was the one who left her...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura slowly brought herself to her feet. Her knees were quivering like leaves in a breeze and her eyes were pooling, tears threatening to break loose. Everything she had... was gone.

She leaned her back against the same stone wall Itachi had pushed her against. Her fingers were black from the dust and soot from inside the cave, so when she ran her hands along the rock, long trails were left. Running her forefinger down the rock, she snagged it, cutting it badly. She stared at the cut, waiting for her brain to register the pain she had just caused herself. She winced as it came, but brought her other hand up and healed it just as quickly as it was made.

Unlike that cut, which could be mended, she doubted that her heart could do the same. She had put all faith into Itachi, positive that he would forgive her, but he didn't even listen. Perhaps he truly was a cold-blooded killer after all.

Pushing herself off the wall, something flashed in her peripheral vision. Slowly drifting to the ground was a large section of black fabric. Sakura watched as it settled in the dirt by the cave entrance, what was it?

Realizing what it was, Sakura finally shed the tears that had been threatening to break loose once again. She stumbled over to the fabric and shook it out. It was lighter than she expected and much more flexible, seemingly silent when she had shaken it. Well of course it would be all these things, it was an Akatsuki cloak.

The resilient fabric would do her well. It was warm, water-resistant and probably somewhat fireproof... or it would have to be for Itachi's jutsus.

_Kuso... why does everything have to be about him?_

_**Because all we have now is him. We can't go back to Konoha with a clear conscience and most of our friends and family have forsaken us. **_

Sakura broke down, letting the tears fall in voluptuous drops onto the cloak. How could Itachi block out his emotions so well? In most circumstances, he was able to remain completely stoic.

_There he is again... It's like a part of me is gone. I'm unbalanced without him, he kept me rooted to the ground after everything was gone. I didn't even notice all that I had lost when I was with him... now it's all too apparent!_

_**You did say he was the Yin to your Yang... **_

Sakura nodded, looking at the cloak once more. She would never wear this... at least not when she was going home.

She shoved it into her small pack carelessly, not wanting to look upon it any longer. As she was doing so, her ring caught on the edge, wrenching her finger painfully. She cursed and withdrew her hand. The ring was more symbolic than the cloak, for the cloak could be removed, the ring could not.

Sakura sighed loudly, wiping her eyes. Crying would do no good now, she had a mission to complete.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara trudged through the trees, cursing his immature partner. How far could he have gone? Hopping onto a branch overhead, he surveyed the territory. As expected, Tobi was nowhere to be found, however a less expected figure was.

Deidara jumped out of the tree, shoving some clay into his palm mouths. He was fed up with this guy and now would dispose of him... his way.

Itachi dashed through the trees, he had to find Sakura. He had to apologize, and tell her he loved her. He darted into a clearing... and halted. Perched on a large clay bird was none other than Deidara, the last person he wanted to see now.

"Have you seen Sakura?" Itachi inquired coldly, approaching the bird. Deidara smirked, and shook his head. His long bangs flicked mockingly with this gesture.

"Lost the girl already, Itachi, hn? That's not a good sign if you want your romance to blossom."

Itachi had had it with this guy. All it would take was a single Tsukiyomi and he would be gone forever... maybe it was worth the risk.

"Arm yourself, Deidara. I've had it with you and your ridiculous jutsus," stated Itachi, pulling one of his hands out of his sleeve. Deidara laughed, throwing his head back. This was what he had been waiting four years for! Finally a chance to make Itachi pay for what he had done to him.

Deidara leapt from his bird, ripping of a piece of the wing as he went. The passed it to his palm mouth and, in a few seconds, had a solid clay spider.

"It's Deidara with the pitch! Can Itachi survive this fast ball, hm?!" Deidara's eyes were wide with excitement and his hair was falling out of its tie. Itachi stood his ground, yet still throw off guard by Deidara's animalistic behavior.

Deidara shot the spider towards Itachi and grinned as it caught his shoe. "Hope you enjoyed that leg, Itachi!"

Itachi continued to simply stare at Deidara, the spider still clinging.

"Bye-bye Itachi's leg!" Deidara shouted out, pumping his fist into the air. Even when the blast went off, he was still celebrating, when he should have been watching.

"Never underestimate the power of the Sharingan, Deidara. For it will be the last thing you do," Itachi advised, holding a kunai to Deidara's throat. Deidara turned back to the now-smoldering mound that should have been Itachi, but saw only mud.

"Genjutsu... of course," whispered Deidara. He thrust his hands back, sticking two fist-sized clay ants to Itachi's arms. Deidara rolled off quickly to the side, pulling his hair back and ripping off his scope. He winced as the small bolt fastening it to his head was pulled out, splattering a small amount of blood onto the ground.

"That was genjutsu too, am I correct, hm?" Deidara called out, forming the release hand sign. "I have been training this eye to see right through your little genjutsu... You cannot beat me now! I will kill you and take Sakura for my own. Never again will you ruin my life!"

The area around Deidara dissolved, leaving him still on top of his clay bird, the whole fight being genjutsu up until that point. "Why didn't you just kill me while I was stuck in the genjutsu, Itachi?" he asked loudly.

Itachi wrung out his hands and withdrew a kunai. "That wouldn't be very fair, now would it. After all, you have been training that eye of yours ever since we met. Although, it seems you are still underestimating the power of the Sharingan once again. It does so much more than simply create genjutsu." Itachi's right eye began to change, becoming a bloodshot mangekyo.

Deidara leapt from his clay bird, his maniacal grin widening. "So this is Amaterasu, hm? You think a little fire will burn an explosives expert?"

Itachi smirked, "You obviously know very little about Amaterasu... That's fortunate, because I doubt I'll even have to use it against you. That was just a little preview of what could happen." Of course Itachi wouldn't use Amaterasu... that was just too dangerous.

Before Itachi could prepare himself for a round on ninjutsu fighting, Deidara launched a large clay bird at him. Itachi dodged it carefully, creating a clone to charge his opponent. Deidara kicked the clone swiftly in the head, making it disappear in a puff of smoke. "Your clones won't be able to touch me, Itachi, hm!"

Itachi shook his head. "They already have." Deidara took a step back quizzically. Itachi had only made one hand sign... or at least only one that he saw. Spinning around to check for oncoming clones, he took his eyes off of Itachi.

"Wrong move, Deidara." Itachi formed another sign at lightning speed, then voiced, "katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." Deidara whipped around again, just to see the flames shooting towards him.

* * *

_**How was it? **_

_**Fallen: Next week be prepared for some serious angst, tragedy and more angst. I'm getting serious now people! Sakura heads off to Konoha, reaching the gates and Deidara and Itachi come to the conclusion of their jealous feud. **_


	15. Connection

_**Sumimasen folks... I'm a bit late... Could you read it anyway? **_

* * *

Kakashi was leaning against the large front gates to Konoha, his book open and a contented look on his face. He flipped the pages lazily, soaking in the all-too-familiar story. He owed a lot to the series. Whenever he got stressed in a situation, he could simply pull it out; clear his head. He had re-read it over ten times, but each time held something new for him, since every time he tried to read it, something would happen, causing him to skip pages, sections, or even miss a major turning point in the story. Today he planned to read it through. All of the way through. It was just another day for him, but today there were no missions to endure, no students to train. His favorite kind of day and he was going to enjoy it, without interruption. Unfortunately, it was interruption that was exactly what was going to happen... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura darted through the trees, the wind whipping at her hair. She focussed on her speed, trying to use up as much chakra as possible. When she arrived at Konoha, she had to be convincing. She had escaped from Akatsuki and was now not affiliated with them in any way, shape or form. She kept telling herself this over and over. Somehow, by focussing solely on the mission, she could block out some of the emotional pain she felt.

As she progressed, her breathing grew more labored and her feet weren't holding onto the trees as easily as she'd have liked. It was difficult not to conserve her chakra, Sakura had always held that in top priority; even when she was a genin. Earlier on it was the only thing she was good at and when she became a medic, it became mandatory.

She stopped for a short break and took out her map. She flattened it out on a tree and plotted her location. According to this map she was only about ten minutes from Konoha. Glancing around, she searched for the usual landmarks, confused as to why she didn't notice before.

She folded the map away, tucking it over top of the Akatsuki cloak. Suddenly, she stopped, something was wrong. There seemed to be a fluctuation of chakra and she kept feeling a sense a deja vu.

_**You idiot! It's a genjutsu of course...**_

Sakura mentally slapped herself. Of course it was genjutsu. Someone was making her walk in circles. She placed her hands together and voiced the genjutsu release.

She shrieked when the genjutsu dissolved, coming face to face with a tall, muscular man. He was bald save for a single tuft of black spiked hair sprouting from the top of his head. He was someone you definitely did not want to meet in a dark alley. Despite his size, he was fast. In an instant, he grabbed her by the throat and tossed her into the dirt with a dull thud.

"What the hell was that for?" she yelled at him, readying herself for a fight. The mad just stared at her with black, expressionless eyes.

"Orders say I must make it look like you escaped from the organization. It has to be believable." His voice was monotonous and hollow and he walked with a sort of odd choppy motion. Watching him approach her sparked something in her memory.

"_Leader-sama has a strange jutsu. He can animate bodies, and change their look but using a portion of chakra from another." Itachi explained the night Naruto was captured by Akatsuki. _

"_So... the Naruto they'll show me isn't actually him?" Sakura asked hesitantly._

_Itachi shook his head. "No... it will either be a clone or a product of Leader's jutsu. It will likely be a clone. Do not hesitate to kill it."_

Sakura realized that this was an animated corpse from Leader. But there was a dilemma... should she let it beat her? It would be directly against her nindo, but perhaps necessary. She knew that someone like Tsunade or even Kakashi would notice that her wounds were self-inflicted just by examining the angle of the bruise or fracture. The more she thought about it, this was the only way for it to be believable.

"Fine... do your worst." She grit her teeth, waiting for the first blow. When it didn't come, she opened her right eye a bit, peering at the 'subordinate.' He was just standing there, unmoving... unblinking. Sakura stood up straight and muttered. "What are you waiting for?"

The drone stood for a few moments before answering. "Itachi-sempai requested your official consent to Leader through Connection."

Sakura inclined her head. Itachi had requested this? He must have done this a while ago... since they were no longer on speaking terms. But there was more to the dilemma... What was Connection? Then it came to her, the drone must have meant the mind connection that each Akatsuki shared. But how did she access it?

She looked down at her ring and studied it's face. Hers said Sagittarius, but what did that mean? She glared at the stupid piece of metal, and began flicking it. "Why won't you work?"

She then grew very angry at it, cursing it quietly. Sakura twisted it around her finger, trying to pry it off. Of course, no such luck. As her anger increased, so did her chakra fluctuation. "What does this say again? Sagittarius?" As she said the kanji character, the ring began to glow a pale blue, pulsing rhythmically.

Then it came to her. It was kind of like a link system that operated off of chakra and by voicing the sign on the ring. So that should mean...

"_Um... hello?"_ She thought to herself, treating it like a telephone. Her skull tingled slightly for a moment, then settled into dull buzz. After a few seconds, she wondered if it had worked at all. She was about to quit trying when a reply came.

"_You are at the location?"_It was Leader's voice that reverberated through her mind. She nodded in reality, shocked that it had worked... again.

"_H-hai... There is a man who is telling me consent is needed." _

"_Yes, are you willing to give it?" _Leader said monotonously.

Sakura hesitated, not wanting to get the snot beat out of her, but really not wanting to betray her new organization. Well, not wanting to betray Itachi actually. This organization was just something that went along with it.

"_Yes, I give my consent."_Before she could turn back to the subordinate, she felt a throbbing pain on the back of her head... then nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi lazily flipped another page of his orange book. Everything around him was so calming. The guards were whispering quietly to each other and the city was hushed. Everything was picture perfect. The quiet breeze, the humid air... the stench of blood? He sniffed again, yes, something was definitely bleeding nearby. Pocketing his book he took off, nodding to the guards. The stood for a moment, trying to see what the fuss was about, but settled down shortly after.

The Jounin ran slowly through the trees, trying to locate the source of the metallic smell. He took a left, then a right, ran straight through a clearing and...

He saw her, absolutely drenched in her own blood. Her clothing was torn in several places, revealing deep gashes along her torso. Sakura's mouth was hanging open and a steady drip of blood was trickling down, staining the grass. She seemed to have been dragged a ways, for there was a trail of blood leading farther along.

Kakashi took one look at her and immediately scooped her up and dashed back into Konoha. In these few seconds, he didn't even consider the fact that she was Akatsuki now, to him, she was just his student who needed medical attention.

Kakashi carried his student straight into the hospital, yelling at the nurse to fetch Tsunade. For it was likely that Tsunade was the only one who could heal such extensive wounds. Another nurse was called in to take Sakura to the operating room. Kakashi winced at the smell of antibiotics that simply poured from each hospital room, but knew it was Sakura he had to be worried about now.

"What is going on here?" a loud, booming voice inquired. Kakashi turned his head and saw the village Hokage, Tsunade dart in. Tsunade took one look at her former pupil and gaped. "S-Sakura?" Both Kakashi and the nurse nodded. Tsunade shook her head and snapped her fingers impatiently, beckoning a pair of gloves. Shizune was called in immediately to help Sakura breath while Tsunade got to work on repairing the internal damage to her abdomen.

After an hour of steady healing, Shizune stopped her work. "Shizune, get to work on her ribs, there are two that are broken clean through and another on is cracked. Silence fell over them again and Kakashi was becoming impatient. He was about to take out his book when Tsunade spoke.

"What happened to her, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked while applying a steady stream of chakra into Sakura. They had stabilized her and while Sakura's breathing was still quite shallow, but at least she was breathing on her own.

Kakashi shrugged. "I'm not sure. I found her like this." Tsunade nodded, casting worried glances at her unconscious face.

"Well, what do you think happened?"

Kakashi shifted his weight from foot to foot. He had a theory, but it just seemed to good to be true... He cleared his throat. "It seems that she was attacked while trying to enter the village." Tsunade looked up for a moment, then returned to her work.

"Why would she be coming back here? Did she have a death wish?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm not too sure. Maybe she had a mission... or maybe she was searching for redemption. Hey, who knows... maybe she caught wind Sasuke was here..." he chuckled, recalling her childhood crush on the boy. He couldn't recall the day she gave up on him, but he supposed that didn't matter anymore.

"I'd say she was coming back, hoping for forgiveness. You see, Hokage-sama... there were blood trails leading towards the gates. That implies..."

"That she was being dragged away from Konoha!" Tsunade spoke loudly. "She was actually coming back?"

Kakashi nodded, "I dare say so. You do have to put her age into consideration. She's only sixteen... almost seventeen. She leads with her heart, not her head. Something must have happened back with Akatsuki that made her reconsider. When she was returning, one of them caught her."

Tsunade smiled and a single tear fell from her eye. "This is so... unexpected."

Kakashi nodded. Smiling as well, but it was a fake smile, for he left one thing unspoken. _Why didn't they kill her?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi smirked as he heard a muffled cry from within the flames. "I told you not to mess with me, Deidara..." He turned away with a flip of his cloak, once again on the quest to find Sakura. Before he could take even a single step, he heard a quiet crunching noise to his right.

Itachi instantly threw a pair of kunai in the direction of the noise. They whizzed through the trees, but hit nothing. Itachi shrugged and turned back. From the cover a tree just a short ways off, Deidara sat crouched. He was slightly burnt, but had managed to perform a substitution jutsu just in time.

He leaned against the tree trunk, catching his breath. "Dammit... that was not something I'd like to experience again, hm." He reached into his clay packs and took out two handfuls of the explosive substance. "Heh... try this for size, Itachi..." Deidara moulded the clay into two fist-sized ants. He dropped them onto the grassy floor and observed them as they scampered over to Itachi.

Itachi was still standing in the middle of the clearing, scanning the area for Deidara, completely overlooking the ants. Deidara's eyes widened as the ants actually reached Itachi, for he had expected them to be noticed long before. The clay figures latched onto Itachi's legs. From the tree Deidara laughed. "I've definitely won this time, Itachi, hm!"

There was a large explosion, followed by ripped pieces of Akatsuki cloak drifting onto the ground. The surrounding grass caught fire, and eventually smoldered out, leaving a charred mark. Deidara leaped from the tree and cautiously entered the clearing. He wiped some of the charcoal soot from his face and stared suspiciously at the spot where Itachi had been standing.

'_Nice try... Deidara."_ The voice seemed to echo all around. Deidara spun around, kunai in hand. Itachi was still alive...

'_You actually thought by training your eye, you could see through my Mangekyo Sharingan?__That is just being naive.'_ Itachi dissolved the illusion and held a kunai tightly against Deidara's throat.

"Give me one good reason why you shouldn't die here," he muttered, pressing even harder against his throat, drawing a thin line of blood.

Deidara shuddered at these words. There was just so much hatred driven into them that Deidara almost wanted to die. "I-I don't know... Itachi." He spat out. "But I do know that you never did treat Sakura-chan properly. She deserves someone who can accept who she is and not try to change her!"

Itachi twisted Deidara's arm around. "Tell me, how did I try to change her?"

Deidara laughed bitterly. "She's a leaf shinobi... she always will be. If she ever goes back there, you can count that she won't be coming back, hm."

Itachi grunted, pushing Deidara away. Without a word, the Uchiha turned his back and walked out of the forest, leaving his foe in the clearing. As Itachi reached the tree line, he muttered quietly, "Like you would have done any different."

A hush fell over the clearing. Deidara was just standing stiffly, almost as if he was paralyzed. As a warm breeze flitted through, his hair waved slightly, the only indication he wasn't simply a statue. Then, almost as if an invisible force came along, he fell to his knees, kicking up a small cloud of dust. His facial expression still did not waver, but his lips did.

"I-I lost... All those years of training were..." his voice dropped to a barely audible whisper, "for nothing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke! Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, rapping on the cell door. Sasuke was alone within, carefully practicing his foot work for sword fighting. When he heard the obnoxious blond's hollering, he paused.

"What is it, Naruto?" he called back, annoyed at the disturbance. He sheathed his katana and leaned it up against the wall. He tied his kunai pouch to his thigh quickly before Naruto entered.

Naruto pushed the door open effortlessly, despite it weighing about half a ton. He hopped into the cell and gave Sasuke a big wave. "I didn't think they'd keep you here! After all, you're back in Konoha now!" Sasuke just blinked.

"You came here for a reason, right? I told you to take the day off... I don't need to be babysat." Sasuke crossed his arms and arched his eyebrows. "If you didn't want something... please leave."

Naruto shook his head enthusiastically. "No! There is someone that maybe you'd like to see?" He inclined his head, still happily smiling. Sasuke shook his head.

"Who would I want to see?" He made a move to push Naruto out the door, but the blond grabbed his wrist tightly, pulling Sasuke out as well.

"It's Sakura-chan! She came back to see me!" Sasuke froze.

"You mean... she came back without any consequences? You do realize I've been living in a cell these past four weeks..." he seemed unfazed by the fact that Sakura was back and was more concerned that she wasn't stuck in a cell like him and his team were.

Naruto just furrowed his brows put a finger to his lips, biting his nail. "Well... I don't know the whole story. I was just listening to Tsunade-baachan talking to Shizune about it... Something about her staying at the hospital or something."

Sasuke smacked his forehead and began dragging Naruto instead. "That means she was hurt, baka!" Sasuke was actually quite concerned. If she was trying to escape Akatsuki, or god-forbid... his brother, she would be a little worse for wear.

* * *

_**How was it?**_

_**Fallen: Next chapter is where the interrogations come in. What exactly did Akatsuki do to her that made her like this? **_


	16. Reunited

Sorry for the delay. I'll try to pick up the pace. Please read, enjoy and review. I love all my loyal fans and am so glad you chose to read this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke followed Naruto briskly through the village. On the way, many people stopped to stare that the Uchiha; they also held their children back. Even though it had been just over a month since Sasuke had returned to Konoha, a large number of people still did not trust him, since news of Otogakure's raids came on a frequent basis. Even if the Uchiha's were once a very prestigious clan, the only survivors were both deserters of the village.

Naruto's newfound urgency to reach the hospital impressed Sasuke. Once it clicked in his friend's brain that Sakura could be horribly injured, he instantly headed off to find her. Deep inside the Uchiha, he was glad that his leaving didn't affect the pair's friendship.

They burst through the hospital doors, marching straight up to the front desk. Naruto slammed his hands down and demanded to know where Sakura was. The secretary looked frightened at Naruto's negative enthusiasm and pointed a shaky finger down the hall. "She's in the third Operating room..."

Naruto gave a short bow and thanked the woman, causing her to gape and stutter with confusion. Sasuke followed suit, bowing slightly. The continued down the hall only steps from finding Sakura.

"What are you two doing here?" a loud voice inquired. Naruto sighed and turned slowly. Standing with her hands on her hips and a clipboard in her left hand, was Tsunade.

"Tsunade-baachan, we need to find Sakura-chan! I need to tell her I brought Sasuke back... I promised her!" Naruto exclaimed more or less hopping from foot to foot. Tsunade shook her head and pointed to the waiting room.

"She's still in surgery. You're going to have to wait a few hours to see her. I'll send someone out to inform you when we're finished," she said, heading into the room. Sasuke saw a flash of pink hair before the door was shut again.

Naruto sighed and ran his hand over the sign that read Operating Room. Sasuke grunted at him and began walking to the waiting room. "Come on, teme. At least she's not dead, right?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi glanced over the top of his book as Tsunade entered the room. "I sensed two people trying to get in... was it them?" he asked quietly. Tsunade nodded and put on another pair of gloves.

"Hai... they wanted to see her. I don't think they know the extent of her injuries."

Kakashi nodded, guessing as much. Naruto must have been eavesdropping on Tsunade when she went back to her office to inform the council of what had happened. Tsunade would have left out the parts about her wounds, what she was doing and any other trivial information.

"Kakashi..." she said, getting his attention. He placed his book back in his pocket. "Thank you for finding her. Had you come even a minute later... I think she might have bled to death." Kakashi gave a single nod.

Even if Tsunade hadn't had said it, she was much more grateful than she led on. Sakura was like a daughter to her, she was her prized pupil and her friend. When Sakura had chosen a life of crime rather than staying with the village, Tsunade was heartbroken, often questioning her method of teaching, wondering what she did wrong. Not even Shizune could cheer her up.

Then Sakura returned and things were beginning to return to normal, but Tsunade was never the same. She saw through Sakura's mask, she knew that her student wasn't happy. When Tsunade had learned that Sakura fell in love with Itachi, everything began to make sense.

When someone falls in love with another, logic takes a vacation. Tsunade knew this, she remembered how she had acted when Dan was alive. Sakura must have wanted to be with him so badly that it took the highest priority, even above her friends and family. However, Itachi was a genjutsu expert, there was no proof that she truly loved him, or loved what he had made himself. Either way, they must have felt this mutually, or else Sakura would have been killed long ago.

Tsunade began work on Sakura's heavy bruises on her neck, arms and legs. The pale green aura surrounded the girl and the purple and black shadows began to fade. After another hour, Sakura was healed.

Kakashi touched Tsunade lightly on the back. "Go take a rest, I'll take her to the recovery room. I know that amount of healing takes a lot of chakra." Tsunade didn't object and shuffled out of the room, followed by Shizune and one other nurse. Kakashi carefully lifted Sakura into his arms and exited the room.

The recovery rooms were on the second floor. It was this floor that bothered Kakashi the most, for they always reeked of _clean_. Everything was white, the floors, the walls and the ceilings. Everyone wore white and never spoke. It was like walking through a cemetery. He prodded a door open with his foot and entered the room.

Placing Sakura on the bleach white bed, he sat in the white chair and took out his book again. He mentally started a countdown in his mind as to when Naruto would be bursting in, screaming and yelling.

Surprisingly, there was no yelling. Even when Kakashi sensed Naruto's presence in the hall, it stayed quiet. _'Perhaps he's finally growing up...'_

"Which room was it again!?"

Kakashi sighed, no, Naruto had not grown up at all. A second later an orange and black blur flew into the room. Naruto was so frantic, he knocked over the small white lamp by Sakura's bedside, smashing it into pieces.

"Great work, Naruto. You could have knocked it onto her head or something. You do realize this is a hospital and not the training grounds," mumbled Sasuke, also entering the room. Kakashi was leaning against the far wall, book out.

Naruto was circling the sleeping Sakura, trying to see what was wrong with her. His face was contorted into a scowl as he inspected. Just as he began to poke her lightly, Kakashi intervened.

"Leave her alone, Naruto..." Naruto jumped a bit, clearly not noticing Kakashi was standing there.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei... didn't see you there!" Naruto scratched his head awkwardly. Then he seemed to remember is purpose for being there and turned back to Sakura. "So what's wrong with Sakura-chan? Why won't she wake up?"

Sasuke decided this would be the time to remind Naruto that she was just in surgery. Naruto nodded, and continued to poke her bandages.

"Naruto, leave Sakura alone. You don't know the extent of her injuries and you could be making them worse!" Sasuke took a deep breath and turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, will you tell me what happened to her?" He spoke evenly and deliberately, keeping eye contact with his old sensei. Kakashi lowered his book from his face and raised an eyebrow at Sasuke.

"She got hurt training," he lied smoothly, then resumed reading. Sasuke shook his head and clenched his fist.

"Don't lie to me. Naruto heard it all. It was Itachi, wasn't it?" Sasuke stepped towards Kakashi. It was supposed to be a threatening gesture, but Kakashi was still nine inches taller than himself, ruining the moment.

Kakashi let out a chuckle, and shook his head. "Naruto was just rambling on. Sakura simply got caught in a friendly fire from Ino. You know they always take things too far."

That brought Sasuke to the edge. He swung his fist up to hit Kakashi's jaw. Kakashi simply caught the fist and chuckled. "You've gotten a temper, Sasuke. You had better watch that... you are under close surveillance you know. Also, you know you're not permitted to go after your brother until Hokage-sama gives you the okay."

Sasuke sighed and wrenched his hand from Kakashi's, stepping back. On the outside, he showed an expression of defeat, but inside, he knew he could beat him. All it would take was a carefully thought out plan.

Naruto gave them an odd look then shrugged and crouched down by Sakura again. "Sakura-chan... I fulfilled my promise! He's really here!"

This time, when Naruto spoke, she did respond. She stirred slightly, her eyes flickering around beneath her eyelids. Then, they suddenly shot open, revealing her brilliant green eyes. Her lip quivered for a moment, then she whispered. "Where is he?"

Naruto broke into a wide smile and yanked Sasuke over to her bedside. "Here! He's right here, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura reached up and touched Sasuke's face lightly, her hand trembling. Her eyes were unfocused and staring into space more than staring at Sasuke. Sasuke gave a tight smile and leaned towards her. It seemed she still held that tender love for him... perfect.

Sakura smiled and dropped her hand. "I'm so glad you're here, Itachi..." The room fell silent.

Kakashi instantly darted forward, grabbing Sasuke's arms and pulling him away from her. "She still has medication in her system... you can't blame her for saying these things."

Sasuke's eyes were blood red and showed all intent of murder. His breathing was quick and sharp, hissing. Naruto stepped in front of her bed protectively, but still looked confused. The tension in the room was steadily building as no one spoke.

Finally, Naruto dropped his arms. "Let it go, Sasuke. You don't know what went on while she was gone."

Sasuke clenched his fists hard enough to draw blood from his palms, then finally, released them. "That may be the case, but remember, you don't know what went on there either."

Kakashi released Sasuke and knelt by Sakura, who was somewhat frightened by what had happened.

"Sakura... are you alright?" Kakashi asked tenderly, brushing her hair from her eyes. Sakura's eyes drooped again and she settled back down. "I'll take that as a yes..."

Naruto was the next to speak. "Kakashi-sensei... can you tell me what is wrong with Sakura-chan?"

Kakashi sighed, knowing there was no avoiding this now that Sakura had called out to Itachi. "Everything, Naruto. She was attacked by some unknown person or persons. She sustained multiple breaks, bruises and cuts, but amazingly she she survived. Evidence shows that she was trying to reach the village, but someone stopped her."

Sasuke walked towards the wall and leaned his forehead against it. He ran his fist into the wall, smashing clean through the drywall, and causing screams from the room over. Naruto stepped behind his friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It was Itachi... I'm sure of it," Sasuke choked out angrily. Kakashi shook his head.

"No, there was no mental trauma. Itachi would have used a genjutsu... or just struck her through with his katana. I must have been someone working under them... or someone who was ordered not to kill her," Kakashi concluded, taking a seat next to the bed.

Sasuke turned his head slowly, eyes still blazing with the Sharingan. "Then why did she say she was glad to see him if she didn't work with him previously? That single phrase gave away so much. You see, Akatsuki move in pairs. If she was affiliated with Itachi, then he would be the only one around when she was attacked. Therefore, it must have been him."

"Why not kill her? She's been with them for months... nearly a whole year now. She knows a lot about the organization, and she knows a lot about the members. It was careless of them to let her live," said Naruto absently, glancing out the window.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes... it was. Hopefully that's all it was, just a careless mistake, not something more..."

"Are you suggesting that Sakura is actually working with my traitorous brother? She wouldn't dare," spat Sasuke.

Kakashi nodded, joining Naruto by the window. Naruto was still gazing absently, looking like he was contemplating something. Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder and asked him, "I'm sure Sakura is just lucky..."

Naruto pursed his lips and shook his head slowly. His blond hair flipped slightly from side to side. "We'll have to keep her under surveillance. Just like Sasuke... we can't trust her anymore."

Kakashi stepped backwards, confused. "Are you sure?" Naruto nodded.

"We can't just let her run free if she's going to compromise the safety of this village. Also, I think she should have to spend time in the prison for her crimes, as well..."

Kakashi stood stunned. What Naruto had just ordered was so logical, so... un-Naruto like. "You've grown up a bit, Naruto. That's a Hokage level decision." Naruto almost cracked a smile, but remained stoic.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei..."

"But," Kakashi interrupted, "It isn't moral. Do not make such decisions without knowing the full truth. Mistrusting your comrades is the most foolish thing a ninja can do!"

Sasuke shuddered when Kakashi spoke these words. For he had once abandoned his comrades as well. But for that, he felt little remorse, whereas Naruto seemed genuinely upset by this comment.

"I-I just don't think this adds up... I mean how could she have left so easily? It's like one day she was here, then she vanished. Kind of like a thunderstorm, you know?" Naruto whispered, tears prickling his eyes.

Kakashi nodded, knowing why she left, but couldn't bring himself to tell his former students. "I'm sure she had a good reason, Naruto..."

"What reason could be good enough to run off to that bastard?" Sasuke yelled out angrily. He was about to lash out at another inanimate object when Sakura stirred again.

The pink-haired kunoichi sat up slowly, the blankets falling off of her, revealing the white hospital gown. Her hair was disheveled, not combed after it was washed. She rubbed her eyes with a pale fist and looked around coherently for the first time. Kakashi approached her and spoke softly. "Are you okay, Sakura?"

She nodded slowly, moving her gaze to Sasuke, who stood brooding in front of the hole in the wall he created. He stared back at her, glaring. "What? Hoping I was Itachi?"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it tightly. What was she doing back in Konoha...?

_**The mission, remember? **_Her inner self offered. _**Try not to blow your cover so quickly.**_

Sakura mentally nodded. _'Wait... is that...?'_ With a swish of blankets and fabric, Sakura leaped from the bed at Sasuke. "I can't believe it's you!" She hugged him with all her strength. Luckily for Sasuke, she was weakened, so she didn't kill him.

The rest of the room fell silent as the pair reunited. But Sasuke found one thing strange. Why didn't she call him Sasuke-kun like she used to?

Sakura buried her head in his neck, smiling affectionately. She had missed Sasuke, but being this close to him reminded her of Itachi, and how she wouldn't be with him until this mission was completed.

"See, I told you I'd bring him back!" Naruto called out, obviously jealous of his friend. Sakura pulled away from Sasuke and gave Naruto a hug as well.

"Thank you so much..." She tried to make herself seem as sincere and appreciative as possible, even if on the inside she was coming to terms with the harsh reality that perhaps Itachi wouldn't want her back.

* * *

How was it?

Fallen: In the next chapter, Sasuke tries to decipher Sakura's motives and get Tsunade to approve his mission request.


	17. Falling Into Place

_Hey there! Before you read this story, read THIS author's note! My spring break has officially began, and I shall be migrating elsewhere, so my next update will be in a couple of weeks. I'm really sorry about this. Just remember, I love all of my readers and I will try to make the next chapter really, really interesting, okay?_

_I don't own Naruto. _

_So, anyone out there a good beta? Like, I mean one that can help with plot development and such? Well, if any of you can, just message me!_

* * *

  


As she wrapped her arms tenderly around Naruto, a single tear trekked down her pale cheek. His embrace was so comforting, so pure, naive and familiar. He smelled like Konoha, of the warm days and the cool night; Of the days they had spent training together, forming a pact to always strive to get better, to protect those they love.

Sakura shook her head a bit, more like shivered, to get her bangs to cover her face. After all, this was supposed to be joyous, not sad. But how could she be happy knowing that just below the surface, she was a heartless toad, who chose the guy over her friends and family. She chose a life of lies and deception just so that she may get that single high of breaking free of the restricted shinobi life.

"Sakura... you're going to break my neck at that rate!" Naruto said happily, flailing his arms for effect. Sakura quickly wiped her eyes and pulled away from him, hiding behind the flawless, porcelain mask she had mastered so well. The transition was perfect, no one could tell what she was truly feeling, or her true motives. It was a tactic that helped on the battlefield and in social situations.

But now she had finally confronted the issue that had been plaguing her thoughts for near a year now. _Why did she run off to Akatsuki so readily?_

At the same time, but a different place, Itachi was questioning the same thing. He stood in the canopies of the forests surrounding Konoha, silently observing. What if Deidara had been right? The words of his rival echoed in his mind.

"_She's a leaf shinobi... she always will be. If she ever goes back there, you can count that she won't be coming back, hm."_

Not coming back? But that would mean starting over, putting up new barricades in his mind to keep others from getting close. Sakura had been the first to slip through the thick wall in his heart, but she didn't really slip; She kicked and fought her way through, creating fissures and fatigue all throughout. Ever since meeting her, he'd been much more aware of his emotions and more conscious of his goals in life.

Of course, he wished to revive his clan; A pure and untarnished clan, much unlike his previous affiliates. The idiosyncrasies of the Uchiha's bothered him to no end, their vanity, their ego and their lack of drive to achieve their goals. If Sakura was willing to bear his children, the clan would be brought back. Perhaps to become the greatest in all the world once again...

But of course, this all would be impossible if Deidara was in fact, correct. But Sakura couldn't just abandon her mission. She may not know a lot about what the true motives or goals Itachi harbored, but whatever they were, she felt obligated to help him.

She smiled at Kakashi and gave him a half-wave. "Was Tsunade-sama worried?" The question sort of just popped out, Sakura was intending to say something like... "How's the book going?" or "Did you miss me?" but instead, she spat out something that sounded like she was honestly sorry for leaving. Why was her mind doing this to her?

She quickly deduced that she must simply be feeling nostalgic about being back in Konoha. After all, she left because the place was smothering her... you know, extra hours at the hospital, constant training, etc. Yes, that was it... smothered. She nodded to herself, happy with the conclusion, but then her inner self had to pipe up.

_**What about when Naruto left? Both your team mates were gone and left you... Did that play a part in your choice to leave?**_

Sakura shook this idea off. Sure, they had gone off to do whatever they did, but why should that affect her? She was an independent girl who could take care of herself. Even after her mother died, she held strong. If she did need help during those times, Tsunade and Shizune were there for her. But that was all temporary, and Sakura soon continued life on her own.

Sakura's mind wandered and she had this strange premonition of what would happen if Naruto knew exactly what her motives were.

_His blue eyes would darken. He'd probably look like he did the day Sasuke left... So angry, so vulnerable. H-he'd yell at me... scream something about how everyone should look out for one another, and by me betraying them was the lowest thing someone could do. After all, he had said these things about Sasuke time and time again. Naruto has never said a single mean thing to me... not one. Even after all these years of placing barricades around my heart, could I stand strong if even my best friend lost faith in me?_

_No, this is all wrong. I left the village because they treated me like baggage. My skills were not properly harnessed and I wasn't respected as the shinobi I am._

Sakura told herself this assuredly, blocking the heinous idea of friendship away. But she knew that was the reason was much deeper than a pride issue, but she just couldn't deal with it, for admitting that would be saying that leaving was nothing more than a traitorous plea for attention.

Kakashi nodded lazily. "Of course she was... everyone was. But don't think that gets you off the hook. You are a wanted criminal after all." Sakura missed how Kakashi could be so blunt, so truthful. By the way he spoke to team 7, people would think that he held no connection to them, but to the team itself, Kakashi was just trying to mask his affection. It was like what Sakura did with her emotions, masking them when she was upset. Except, Kakashi did that for any emotion, adopting the perfect monotonous face. Sakura always did love to see him remove that metaphorical mask, and letting his visible eye crinkle with happiness.

Before she could say anything else, Sasuke interrupted. "Why were you with my brother?" His question was demanding and forceful, almost pained. Sakura was startled by the anger directed at her, and the question itself was intimidating.

She glanced to Kakashi quickly, hoping to see if he'd interject. After all, he knew the true reason why she went to the Akatsuki, or more specifically, to Itachi. The true problem was whether she would lie and hope Kakashi understood, or tell the truth and jeopardize her mission.

Luckily for her, Naruto solved that problem. He jumped at Sasuke, arms flailing. "Sakura-chan was taken! Even you know that!"

Sasuke didn't deter from the question, sidestepping Naruto and hoisted Sakura up by her collar. "I was referring to the second time, Sakura-_chan."_

Sakura froze not knowing what to say. She decided to lie about the truth, knowing that the consequences would be less severe this way. "I-I thought that I would be closer to finding you this way. Naruto has been training so hard lately, and I was sitting around doing nothing." She seemed to hitch onto a train of thought and continued, "Yes, since you are going after Itachi, I thought that it would be the best strategy. You know, let you come to me."

She mentally dared him to go against that in front of Naruto. The story was so believable, that she almost agreed to it herself. After all, maybe there was some subconscious part of her that put two and two together. She scoffed at that idea.

Kakashi took a step forward away from the window and placed a gloved hand on Sasuke's shoulder. The look in his one eye seemed to say, leave it for another time. The Uchiha was obviously disgruntled and crossed his arms defiantly.

Sasuke was silent for a moment before a strange feeling crept onto him. He furrowed his brow as he could have sworn someone was trying to claw out his insides. The feeling was like bugs were scurrying through him, but sharper, harsher. He had felt this before, earlier that week. Sasuke hated to admit it, but he was losing control.

He closed his mind off, using his chakra to combat the foreign one within him. He had been doing this more and more frequently lately. Before long, he wouldn't be able to stop the terror within from unleashing. It was a constant burden. The hissing whisper, '_Release me... I can lend you my power...'_ It was sickening.

Naruto gave Sasuke an odd look, but lost interest quickly and called out to Kakashi. "So, can we go see Tsuande-baachan now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's nice to see you well..." Tsunade murmured, holding Sakura in a tight hug. When they parted, the Hokage had tears in her eyes and a small smile on her lips. Sakura nodded, her face beaming.

Tsunade looked Sakura up and down once more almost to reaffirm that she was truly there before grabbing a handful of papers from on her desk. She tapped them on the desktop once and leafed through them lazily.

"So... here I have all of the standard notices..." she handed the first stack to Sakura. "These ones are preaching your rights and exactly what laws you have broken."

Sakura would have expected Tsunade to be angry at this, but surprisingly, she was happier to see Sakura than to worry about all the technicalities. Sakura scanned the first sheet and could have sworn her heart stopped.

"Imprisonment for a minimum of ten years?" Sakura asked, choking the words out. "Are you sure this is right? Can't I get some kind of appeal?"

Tsunade bit her lip and glanced towards the door. "Well, I've thought about this. Since you haven't actually committed any crimes towards Konoha... In fact, you helped Naruto escape earlier this year."

The Hokage seemed to be losing her composure and placed a hand on her desk. "Sakura... We could just say you were on an espionage mission... An S-ranked mission. Would you be alright with this?"

Sakura recalled the looks she got when she walked through Konoha. People seemed to have lost all faith in her already. If she were to go along with this, then people would have no reason not to trust her again. Then perhaps, she could get her old life back...

_**No! You don't want your life back! You said all you needed was Itachi!**_

Sakura paused. _Yes, this is true. But to accomplish my mission, I can't have them imprisoning me for any reason! This is the best way to reach my- Akatsuki's goals._

Now even Sakura knew she was spooning herself lies, but she wouldn't abandon Itachi. After all, she wanted to be with him, and when love like that exists... When someone gives it all up for one other, even the whole of Konoha can't break that bond.

"Of course, Tsunade-sama! That would be all I could ever ask! Now that Sasuke-kun is back, we'll all be a team again!" she exclaimed, bowing. '_Just think of Itachi... just think of him...'_

"So, that's how it is then. Do you think you will resume your work at the hospital, or do you wish to spend more time with Naruto and Sasuke first?" Tsunade asked, putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura nodded hesitantly, trying to map out the easiest way to get Sasuke to go after Itachi. "I'll take my leave then now?" She began to walk out of the room when Tsunade stopped her.

"There was one other thing, Sakura..." Tsunade walked to a cabinet behind her desk and fished through it for a moment. "Your ring... It wasn't able to be removed." The Hokage pulled out Sakura's old gloves, the pink ones that she used for a few months before she left. "Please, wear these so people don't become suspicious."

Sakura nodded, taking them. She slipped one over her left hand, concealing her ring. She knew that Tsunade wouldn't have been able to remove it. Sakura had concluded that it was now joined to her chakra circuitry or something of the sort, that was why it had hurt so much when the Connection had been made.

She pulled the other one on and rubbed her hands together. "Was there anything else, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade seemed to ponder this. _'Should she know about what Sasuke intends to do?'_ Finally, the Hokage seemed to give in and explained to Sakura exactly what was going on. "Sasuke plans to make a team to go after Itachi Uchiha."

Sakura gave a wry smile. That would make her job much easier, but she feared for Itachi. He couldn't fight against a team of people, especially if Sasuke was the one who chose who he would take.

"Let me go with them!" Sakura asked, exuberantly, "I need to redeem myself! Let me go with my friends, I beg of you..."

* * *

_So, how was it?_

_Now, have I ever mentioned that I'm a psychic? Well I am, and I predict that you will review! _


	18. Ulterior Motives

_**Hey there, it's been a while, eh? Sorry for the short hiatus, but... I seemed to had interest for a while, but now I'm back! Trust me, there will be twice the drama, twice the fluff and twice the dirty, flirtatious fun! Um... I'm kidding about those last two, btw. I also apologize for those who really like the plotless ItaXSaku fluff, because I'm cutting all that out. Here will be angst, pining and scary amounts of uncertainty. I can't thank my faithful reviewers enough, you've made this all possible! Lol this sounds like I'm ending the series here... DON'T WORRY, I'm not XD This is probably a halfway point (?) Eh... we'll see... for now, please enjoy chapter eighteen of Clawing Temptations... Ulterior Motives.  
**_

* * *

Sasuke paced around the narrow hallway, his feet making muffled taps against the hardwood flooring. His hands were fixed firmly behind his back, clasped tightly. Sakura and Tsunade had been speaking for a long time now and he was growing anxious. He truly wished that Sakura would not be allowed to join the group that was going to hunt down Itachi.

It wasn't that he didn't find her capable, it was just that her motives had been compromised from the time she had spent with Akatsuki. Sasuke couldn't verify that she had no connection to Itachi, in fact, it was quite unlikely. With such a small organization, they would have to make sure that no information would ever leak out. In order to thoroughly check the capacity of one's mind, a genjutsu expert would be needed. If Sakura didn't know Itachi through at least that slight possibility, Sasuke would doubt the true capabilities of the organization itself.

This wasn't all to say that Sakura would even be considering joining the mission. For all Sasuke knew, she was negotiating other aspects of her life, after all, why should she concern herself with the boy who had broken her heart and left her behind? Of course, Sasuke knew she was no better herself, now. That was why he had true power over her. She was the one who regretted her actions, he was the one who would do it all over again in a heartbeat.

Sasuke mapped out the details of his plan in his mind once again, this time working in the connection he would make for Sakura and himself. It would all depend on how guilty she truly felt for leaving her village, and, knowing the innocent and naive Sakura that he had left behind - she would be nothing more than a puppet on his string.

Naruto had gone off and left the Uchiha with the useless shinobi, Kotetsu, who was nothing more than a minor annoyance. The blond himself had left a while ago, claiming he needed to answer nature's call, but Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if he went off to buy ramen. Naruto was also another one of those who would blindly follow him, all because of some stupid friendship they had, years ago. Sasuke chuckled and chided himself. He shouldn't mock these people, after all, they were the ones that would help him achieve his ultimate goal; He would destroy Itachi Uchiha.

XXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but I can't allow you to go!" Tsunade bellowed, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. "You have had too much of a direct contact with Akatsuki. You know that it would raise suspicion! We're already treading on dangerous territory..."

Sakura was standing before the door, her eyes cold and hard. "You cannot simply keep me locked in this village like a bird in it's cage. I belong with my friends, you can't expect me to stay behind again!" Sakura knew she hit the right spot when Tsunade glanced away quickly, but she responded quickly.

"Sakura, I am ordering you to stay behind. I am issuing this as the Hokage of the Leaf Village... and as your teacher, and your friend. Regardless of what happened in the past, you cannot just throw away your future. What do you think would happen if the Akatsuki saw you out there?" Tsunade's voice dropped to a tender whisper, "Perhaps they would actually finish the job they had started."

'_Why do they always have to care? Wouldn't all of this be so much easier if we all followed the shinobi code and relinquished our emotions?'_

Sakura shook her head disbelievingly. She was on the verge of losing her temper. At this moment, she remembered why she left the village in the first place. They didn't care about her, they just wanted to use her like an old rag, then throw her away the minute she loses her usefulness. That is why there were so few elder shinobi in the village. They all wore out their usefulness and died.

Instead of shouting out, Sakura took a deep breath. "It seems that now I have nowhere to go. Are you going to shut me in one of the cells that I am sure you are keeping Sasuke and his comrades in?" Tsunade looked troubled at the mention of that.

"How do you know about his teammates, Sakura? I thought you had no recollection of your time with Akatsuki, where else would you have learned of this?"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows at this. "I never said I had no recollection of my time there, Tsunade-sama..." Why would they assume such a thing?

Tsunade shook her head slowly, then turned back to her desk. For a moment, the atmosphere grew tense with an anxious silence, then, with a spur of anger, Tsunade smashed her hands down. The wood in her desk creaked in response, then broke in two halves.

"Sakura, don't you get it? By saying you have lost your memory, you are spared the intense interrogation that you may be subjected to!"

"But you said that I was excused because I was on an 'espionage mission' requested specifically by you!" interrupted Sakura.

"Do you actually think that means you get off clean? The council will want to know everything you have stored up in that head of yours. By saying you lost your memory, you won't have to go through with that. You can make a clean start."

Sakura nodded, cluing in. "Even if I wanted to tell anyone about Akatsuki, I couldn't. I'm sure they put some kind of jutsu on me to prevent their secrets from getting out."

_**It's not like you were told anything particularly useful concerning others. Only the fact that the Uchiha's have some crazy plot involving eyes, you're acting as an ally to Konoha only to betray your childhood crush for the benefit of his murderous brother... AND the same murderous brother is, in fact, your fiancee. This is all under the pretense that you actually want to settle down at the age of sixteen, maybe seventeen and live a happy life as a member of the evil organization, Akatsuki.**_

'_Oh... well if you put it that way...'_

'_**We are so screwed...'**_

Sakura subconsciously rubbed that back of her head. Could she really just bypass all of the possible interrogation with just a simply, sleazy lie? Well it wasn't as if she hadn't spun enough lies as it was.

"Fine then, Tsunade-sama... I'll play it your way," spoke Sakura, biting her bottom lip, "I actually can't recall some of the finer details... now that you mention it. It seems that the Akatsuki had a way of wiping memories or something. That would be why they didn't bother killing me... or at least making sure my heart stopped beating."

Tsunade sighed and took a few steps over to where Sakura stood. She carefully placed a hand on her pupil's shoulder and smiled. "Thank you. I know that lying has never been one of your strong points, but you'll have to keep this one up. Not only for your sake, but for all those that care about you."

Sakura nodded, but she couldn't help but notice that underlying note in the Hokage's voice. It was almost as if she was trying to keep something back - some unspoken piece of knowledge.

Tsunade opened her mouth as if to say something, but shut it quickly. She gave Sakura a tight smile and issued her out the door. Sakura stumbled outwards, worried about that look. Was there something that Tsunade wasn't telling her?

Sakura held her breath as the screen door slid closed behind her. Before her stood Sasuke and Kotetsu, both with eager looks on their faces. Well, that's what she interpreted the arch Sasuke had in his eyebrows. He was never one for intense emotion... or any emotion.

As the screen closed, Tsunade took a deep breath. How could Sakura have lied to her? Rubbing her temples rhythmically, she took a seat in her chair. As she did so, Kakashi tapped on the frame of her window. The silver-haired Jounin crouched on the sill for a moment, giving Tsunade a few seconds to digest the information.

When Tsunade spun her chair around, Kakashi could see the fresh tears on her eyelashes. He hopped into the room and stood at her side, keeping his eyes fixed on the view the window provided.

"You know, she was only worried of what you'd think if she fell in love with an Akatsuki," comment Kakashi, turning back to Tsunade. He placed his hand on the back of her chair and waited for her to compose herself.

The Hokage ran a hand over her face, wiping off any lingering tears. She cleared her throat. "It was an unexpected turn of events, but I believe that she is over that now... After all... love is only a temporary state."

"Did you see that look in her eyes?"

Tsunade sighed. Yes, she had. When Sakura was thinking about something- and really contemplating it- she grew distance and her eyes clouded over. During their entire talk, Tsunade was waiting for her eyes to clear, for Sakura to actually see what was around her, but she never did.

"What would happen if I let her go? Could the consequences truly be that bad?"

Kakashi rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Um... I doubt that she would try anything funny... But I do believe that she has a hidden motive. There is just no way she could have been so lucky as to survive that. It was just too convenient."

Tsunade nodded. "But I don't want to believe that my own student would have an ulterior motive..."

"You're the Hokage, it's your job to be suspicious."

"Fine, someone keep tabs on her, but I'm not ruling out the possibility that she might just be innocent, got that?"

Kakashi nodded once. His only visible eye studying Tsunade's face carefully. After weighing his options, he figured that leaving her to her thoughts was probably the best solution.

XXXXXXXX

"I trust that you weren't allowed to accompany us," commented Sasuke quietly, beginning to walk down the hall. His hands were stuck in the pockets of his black shorts as his footsteps grew increasingly quieter. Sakura was still standing in the doorway, fuming.

She stood for a moment longer, completely ignoring the ridiculous shinobi assigned to watch Sasuke, and focused more on looking furious.

'_He had better stop or else I am going to kill him."_ Didn't Sasuke care that she really wanted to go on this mission? When Sasuke failed to notice, or care, Sakura narrowed her eyes.

If Sasuke had any sense, or even briefly recalled how Sakura acted in these such situations, he would have been a bit more wary. As fate had it, Sasuke continued to wander down the hall slowly, and Sakura was stomping angrily towards him... well more running angrily towards him...

"What the hell was that for?" Sasuke exclaimed after being knocked to the floor. Sakura stood over him, eyes blazing red. She had kicked him hard in the back, nearly crushing his spine. He was now sprawled on the, now cracked, wood floor, staring up incredulously. "When...?"

He was referring to the mass of strength that Sakura had obtained, but that's to be expected when you haven't seen someone for a few odd years.

Putting a heeled foot on Sasuke's chest, Sakura grinned. How good it felt to overpower the infamous Sasuke. How could he possibly look down on her now? "It's been a long time, Sasuke. I wasn't kidnapped for nothing. I am so much more than a pretty face."

'_Pretty face? Where the hell did this confidence come from?' __**'It's not too complicated... You used to like this guy, now that you don't he's just become another friend... kind of like Naruto.'**_

"You've become a really great kunoichi, Sakura," stated Sasuke, still on the ground. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. In those minor seconds, Sakura found herself flipped off her feet and thrown painfully to the ground. As the world raced by in a single blur, she couldn't help but curse Sasuke.

When she opened her eyes, she was in the same position that Sasuke was in earlier, except for a minor detail. She wasn't straddling his chest.

Sakura scowled and struggled to free herself from this obviously compromising position, but to no avail."Sasuke, get off... You've made your point."But Sasuke stayed put, his black onyx eyes boring into hers.

Of course, this made her feel very uncomfortable. Especially the fact that he looked so much like Itachi she swore Sasuke was breaking her heart... and her ribs."My point? I didn't think that was my intention..."

Sakura continued kicking her legs feebly, but soon gave up. There was no way she could push a nearly full-grown man off of her. At least, not in the position they were in now.

Grumbling fiercely, Sakura retorted, "Then what exactly _are _your intentions?"

Then, Sasuke surprised her once again. In once quick move, he had her pinned to the floor, arms up above her head. Her eyes widened, fearing the worst. Sasuke's bangs hung over his eyes, giving him a look of intimidation; A mysterious intimidation, an almost alluring sense of danger.

"My motives? I would have thought someone as smart as you would be able figure it out. Tell me," he dropped down closer to her. So close that she could feel his breath against her face, "how does this make you feel?"

Sakura froze, predicting Sasuke's next move. He was so much like Itachi, even now. In the next few minutes, he'd kiss her, tell her he loved her and ask her to marry him... eventually baring his children.

She blinked as he asked her this question. Then she shook her head. "No... leave me alone, Sasuke! This is extremely wrong, morally and otherwise!" She struggled once more, but still failed to free herself. Sasuke shifted himself, letting go of her arms.

"Sakura, don't mess with me. I know that you know more than you're letting on. You may have fooled your Hokage, you may have fooled Naruto, but you won't be able to fool me. Whatever grotesque secret Akatsuki has sealed away in you, I will be able to unlock it. You can count on that. Until that day comes, you and I will be spending quite the amount of time together... Got that?"

He pushed off of her roughly and stood. Looking down on her, he added, "If you do think you can play mind games with me, I'll have to kill you."

Sakura stared as he walked away down the hall, and eventually out of sight. Just as she herself stood, Sasuke's assigned watchman walked over, having apparently been too lazy to get up earlier.

Sakura brushed herself off and glared at the man. "You better start doing your job. Sasuke is no one to underestimate." Kotetsu nodded, yawning slightly.

The shinobi followed after Sasuke slowly, but as he was about to go down the stairs, he turned back to Sakura. "I'll keep that in mind, Sakura-san. But remember, you aren't one to underestimate either..."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. Did this mean she was under surveillance as well? What happened to trust, as Tsunade put it? It seemed as Sakura delved farther into the criminal society, the more secrets she uncovered. Why was it that Konoha seemed to constantly cover up its operations? Why couldn't Sakura or Sasuke been classified as criminals and locked away for good?

'_It seems I'm not the only one with an ulterior motive...'_

* * *

**_How was it? _**

**_So for all of your benefit, I shall begin my regular updating! Cheers! I seemed to have found a solid plot of kinds, but there are no guarantees! XD _**

_**Fallen: For the next chapter, Sakura goes to Neji to find out what Sasuke plans to do to find Itachi. After all, she if she can't go with them, she'll just have to steer them in the right direction some other way...**_


	19. Seven Years

Hey there! Here's another chapter for everyone out there! I warn you... there are resemblances of spoiler in your midst... but if you haven't figured that out already... ouch.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes as the sunlight streamed through her window. It felt so good to be back in her own home again, but she couldn't help but be suspicious. After all, by the way Kotetsu acted towards her, it seemed that she was being watched. Although she couldn't really be angry. In truth, she was still under command of Akatsuki. But not regretfully. It seemed that the longer she stayed, the more she remembered how much she left behind.

Brushing out her hair, Sakura studied her reflection in the mirror. She looked like an adult, not the child she used to be. She could see the guilt she held in her heart glimmering in her eyes. She felt like crying and finally letting out all the emotions she had kept bottled up for so long.

She looked over her shoulder and around her bedroom. For all she knew, there were cameras lurking in every corner. If she were to cry, that would further their grounds of suspicion.

On her agenda today, she was going to meet Neji. She knew for a fact that he was going to accompany Naruto and Sasuke on their attempt to capture... kill Itachi. If she could, she was going to turn Neji over to her side... But there were a few things she needed to sort out first.

In order for Sakura to leave her home and wander the village, she had to be accompanied by either Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, or Tsunade herself. For her goals to be accomplished, she would require information. For her to obtain this information, she must be with someone who definitely would not question what she found.

She pondered asking Sai to help her out, seeing as he didn't have the emotional aptitude to put together certain connections, but he would report everything to his ANBU supervisor, whoever that may be, and if he told of what she found, her whole plan would be kaput.

What if she brought Kakashi along? He already knew about her and Itachi, but he was around during the third ninja war. Precisely the time period that she was going to investigate. Although Kakashi would have only been a child at that time, he was a genius, who knew what he was capable of...

There was no way she was bringing Naruto along with her. If she did, she'd have to be around Sasuke the entire time, and things weren't exactly going well between them. So it seemed that she would have to go with Kakashi. Choosing him would give her mission the greatest odds of success and with their teacher-pupil bond, he'd probably be the least suspicious of her actions.

She turned to her nightstand where a tall, black transmitter stood. She picked it up and turned it over in her hand. The cold metal caused a tingle to run down her spine and almost make her wish she could just crawl back into her bed. She took a deep breath and pressed down the button on the side.

Immediately a static-y voice emitted. "Sakura, are you up?" It was Kakashi. Sakura nodded before realizing that he wasn't actually in the room with her, then responded.

"Y-yes... I'm up and ready." She waited a few moments before wondering if they had been cut off. She was using an old edition of the radios and had always questioned their reliability. But before she was going to repeat her answer, Kakashi's voice came again.

"I'll be right over, over and out." Well, it was good that Kakashi picked up then, it seemed that she wasn't going to be given a choice on who accompanied her, but she was still filled with this feeling of foreboding. Her hands grew cold and clammy, or so she thought, but when the receiver slipped from her hands to land on the floor with a crash, she was suddenly aware that she was sweating.

'I'm being ridiculous. This is all in my head. Things will run smoothly... they w-will,' she thought reassuringly, but she heard that final stutter echo in the crevasses of her mind, and she knew the fear was still there, lurking like a shark beneath water.

Almost subconsciously, Sakura observed herself in the mirror again. She rubbed her eyes with index fingers and smoothed out her hair quickly, constantly checking over her shoulder to see if someone was there.

Once she told herself once again that she was being ridiculous, she braced herself of the small vanity and took a deep breath. For a few moments she just stood their limply, her once vibrant hair -that didn't look so vibrant now- acted as a curtain to shield her from the outside world.

Finally she had composed herself and dared look at her reflection again. What she saw there made her question her sanity, but she made no indication of fright, astonishment or even mild surprise. She only stared at it in sad remembrance; remembrance of what she had so dutifully left behind.

"You really think you will be able to betray your village? Will you be able to cause destruction of mass proportions for your own selfish benefit? If you can answer yes to these, Sakura, I don't think you know enough to make a judgement," the familiar shadow stated, sadly.

Sakura reached out to the mirror, and ran her fingers down its smooth surface. She didn't want to turn around, to face what was there, for deep down inside of her, she knew it wasn't real.

"How can you be so sure?" she replied with watery eyes. "H-how c-c-can you be s-so fuh-fuh... How can you know? What the hell does Itachi Uchiha know about Sakura Haruno?!" As her voice reached that pinnacle note, and pierced the room with it's frantic pitch, a sharp crack was heard. The mirror that had brought on the illusion of Itachi Uchiha was no more, now nothing more than a few shards of glass.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, then she felt the pain rushing up her arm. Glancing down with wide eyes, she saw her fist, glittering with embedded shards of glass and slick with blood. Her breathing came out in ragged gasps as she realized that she was losing it. She was losing it and the whole world would know what she intended to do.

Finally snapping out of it, Sakura rushed into the bathroom, clutching her hand to stop the blood from dripping onto the floor. She held her hand over the sink and shut the door with her foot, flipping on the light switch with her elbow. Kakashi would be there soon, and she had to clean this up.

With a trembling hand she tried to delicately remove the shards of glass. She managed to grab a firm hold on one, but ended up digging it deeper into her hand before pulling it out. She hissed between her teeth as a new wave of pain overcame her. The shard she had removed was roughly the size of a crayon, with jagged edges and a crack that resembled a malicious smile.

Sakura tossed this piece down and summoned her chakra to sew the wound shut. Almost at once, that pain was gone, and she moved onto the next one.

A couple minutes later, Kakashi knocked on her door, politely. Sakura rushed to it, hiding her scarred hand beneath a long sleeve. She had removed the mirror frame and swept any shards underneath the vanity, hoping to eliminate traces.

Sakura smiled at him and requested access to the library, quickly ushering Kakashi off her front step before he caught a scent of the blood in the air, and shut the door tightly behind her. As she did so, she could hear a mocking voice echoing through the room.

"_You broke a mirror, Sakura... I hope you're not superstitious..."_

* * *

How was it?

Since I've put up two chapters today, there is no need for a preview!


	20. Unseeing

Warning!! Significant amounts of gore!! Ahhhhhhh! If you don't want to read this, it probably will ruin the rest of the story... but if you hate gore, skip the second set of italics... its not THAT relevant... well it is, but whatever.

* * *

It was a drafty day. Autumn winds were blowing in from the East and bringing along the hot and humid weather. Winter wouldn't come for another three or four months, and even then, temperatures wouldn't drop far. In the lazy blue skies, thin, white clouds drifted by, but further to the East, massive black storm clouds collected menacingly. It wouldn't be long until the first of the thunderstorms hit.

In Konoha there were two types of storms. One were the regular, run of the mill thunderstorms. They were fueled by the changing density and composition of the air above; the casual rotation from hot to cold atmosphere. These storms were easy to predict due to the thunderous clouds and previously made weather forecasts. Now, on the other hand, there were storms that occurred called chakrastorms.

_Chakrastorms were caused by the mass release of chakra into the atmosphere. When jutsus are initiated, you would expect all of the energy released to be converted into that particular technique, wrong. No system is one hundred percent efficient, not even the human body. You see, for once a jutsu is activated, a small portion of the energy used is emitted into the air, via subatomic particles, sound, or heat waves. If there is a mass buildup of these particles composed primarily of kinetic energy, it affects the air. _

_During the time of the great ninja wars, a seemingly never-ending stream of these chakrastorms appeared. The storms were dangerous; corrosive and poisonous to those exposed to them long enough. Soldiers in the wars often grew ill from these storms and were forced to leave the battlefield, or die on it. However, certain clans were immune to such attacks as the storm. For instance, the Senju bloodline has never been hurt by the rains, neither has the Uchiha. Due to this advancement, the two clans were often the last alive, or functional in battle. Along with their incredible abilities, this made them the strongest of all clans. With strength and power, often comes adversity..._

_-An excerpt from 'Konoha: People and the Past' by Ichiro Kouzo_

Sakura and Kakashi walked through the village in silence, the only sounds made were the crunching of gravel and dirt beneath her feet. Kakashi walked in utter silence, his steps like a ghosts. Sakura tried to quiet her own feet, but no matter what she did, she could always hear that blasted crunch. Soon, it began to infuriate her. She turned to Kakashi with a high, frustrated blush on her cheeks. Kakashi paused, glancing at her inquiringly.

"Could you just TRY to be less... haunting!" she called out, angrily. Kakashi furrowed his brow and looked at his feet.

"I don't know what you mean, Sakura... Are you okay?"

Sakura opened her mouth to explain what she meant when a light clicked on in her mind. '**I wouldn't be saying such things. Kakashi may not be a psychology expert, but he's smart enough to know that a person in their right mind wouldn't say the word 'haunting' to describe footsteps.'**

Sakura immediately clamped her lips shut and turned on her heels, muttering 'nevermind' and 'excuse me' over and over again. Kakashi shrugged carelessly and continued walking a few paces behind her.

Inside his mind, he couldn't help but wonder... Who was it that was haunting Sakura Haruno?

XXXXXXXX

_The skies were dark and a steady rain still pounded down from above. Each raindrop felt like a hot needle and sounded like a hissing snake. Itachi reached out in front of him with his short arms and watched as each raindrop that hit his skin fizzled in a quick burst of smoke. _

_It was easy for him to be distracted by such trivial happenings, most children were easily amused, even ones who have seen and lived through the worst. _

_Itachi wandered slowly through the field of bodies, being careful not to step on anyone's fingers. He remembered he had stepped on his cousin's fingers once and that landed him a bruise to his arm that didn't fade for days. When he went to the academy the next day, he told everyone that he got it from his training, because that would make Teacher proud and when Teacher was proud, that made his father proud too. _

_Itachi's day of fame was abruptly ended when his cousin appeared to pick him up from school, calling out, _"Hey, still have that bruise I gave ya?" _All of Itachi's classmates burst out laughing, calling him a runt and a liar. His cousin waved his fist at the children who were all older than Itachi by at least nine years, and called them a large variety of names as well. _

_As they were walking home that day, Itachi's cousin had asked him why he didn't fight those kids, and proven who was stronger. Itachi only shrugged and continued walking, and eventually began chasing a butterfly as it floated down the street. _

_Once Itachi had made it through the first one hundred or so meters of corpses, he began to feel scared. Why were all these people just laying there? Should he be laying there too? But there was something about the stench in the air and how the grass was so red that even the stinging rain wouldn't wash it away that made him worry. _

_That day, Itachi had been sent out with a group of his family to patrol a small section of the Konoha forest. Attacks on the village were coming in on a regular basis, so even the academy students were being put on teams to patrol. _

_Among the group Itachi was assigned was his cousin, Shiiju. The very same cousin who had taught him not to step on fingers. While they were patrolling, some men jumped from above and began fighting his group. Itachi tried to help, but Shiiju told him to get back and stay out of it. As Shiiju shouted this to his younger cousin, a kunai was driven through his heart, emerging on the other side of his chest, spouting blood. _

_Shiiju screamed out in pain, but stopped in mid-howl, a small stream of blood dripping from his open mouth. Itachi only stood in horror as the life fled from Shiiju's eyes, and the blood ran from his chest. Grasping his own kunai, Itachi ran at Shiiju's killer, hollering loud, angry wails. The man smirked as the child of four years threw the kunai, missing him by a good foot. A few handsigns were made, and Itachi saw no more._

_Itachi awoke to a massacre. It seemed that reinforcements had been called, but none prevailed, not even the opposition. Trying to stand, Itachi slipped in a pool of blood, smashing his arm against someone poor fellow's face._

_Itachi yelped in pain and in horror at the gore that he had hit. Staring back at him was a decapitiated skull, eyeless with an expression of sheer horror. Itachi instantly closed his eyes, letting tears drip along his face. He wanted to go home, this wasn't fun anymore... Shiiju might have actually been hurt. He had to find Shiiju..._

_The young boy, have already seen much more than a child should have, clamored over piles of smoldering flesh and decaying remains to enter the field. The field with the piercing rain._

_Once Itachi had gotten past the finger hazard, he decided to head home. Shiiju was probably already there, safe and waiting for him. Imagine how proud father would be! Fugaku would pat Itachi on the shoulder, and tell him he did a good job, maybe even let him ride on his shoulders. _

_Itachi was so excited for his eventual prize, he nearly tripped over the last few bodies that still lay on the path ahead. Practically splashing through the blood, he rounded a corner. Feeling something hard collide with his foot, he fell forward. Wincing in pain, he rolled over to see what he fell over. _

_Itachi Uchiha nearly lost all sanity that day. He certainly lost his childhood on that day... when he stared into the dead eyes of his cousin._

* * *

How was it?

Fallen: Next chapter... secrets uncovered... woooo keep an eye out!


	21. Knowing Glances

_Sorry for the wait... I'll try to make it to the end if you'll bare with me :s  
_

* * *

Sakura leaned heavily against a blank wooden wall, waiting impatiently for Kakashi to catch up. She was glad for her former teacher's passive existence; he didn't question her random burst of anger. However, he was now taking his sweet time wandering through the village, pausing at every turn to either gaze at merchandise or to chat with colleagues.

The weather forecast for the day predicted heavy rains in the late afternoon. Sakura didn't much like the rain and would prefer to be finished her task by that time. It was still early in the day, so she had little to fear, still, she would rather finish things sooner rather than later.

Also the task at hand weighed heavily on her conscience. In order to properly convince Neji that Itachi should not be killed by Sasuke, or that accompanying that group was unnecessary, she needed a story. She had previously decided that claiming that Sasuke wasn't right in the head would work, seeing as Neji disliked the Uchiha already. She had also contemplated telling him that Itachi had valuable information and could not be killed. Whatever her choice, she had to make it a seamless lie, for Neji would pick up on her even slightest unease.

Sakura sighed heavily, her increasing impatience causing unnecessary anger. Kakashi was meandering towards her, book in hand and humming a merry tune. When he finally, much to Sakura's delight, reached her, he didn't continue walking, but he paused and lowered his book.

Peering at her with his one visible eye, he gave her a stern look. "You had better come to terms with your situation soon, Sakura. You're obviously unhappy and you aren't going to make any friends with an attitude like that, are you?" He added a little wink and patted her on the shoulder, continuing his stroll.

Sakura stuck out her bottom lip a little, preparing to retort, but held her tongue, caught on something Kakashi had said.

"_You aren't going to make any friends with an attitude like that..."_

Friends? What was he talking about? She had plenty of friends. Stupid Kakashi and his discreet mind games. But this did give Sakura a strange thought. If Neji hated Sasuke, calling him a traitorous miscreant, what would he think of Sakura?

"So was there somewhere you wanted to go in particular, Sakura?" asked Kakashi, "Tsunade-sama told me to take you wherever you wished for today. She wants you to take your time to reacquaint yourself with Konoha; You know, enjoy the sights and sounds you must have missed while on your... mission."

Sakura looked up from what appeared to be her studying her feet very carefully, to looking at Kakashi, but still avoiding eye contact. She couldn't bring herself to see his caring eyes and knew she was going to do something terrible. "Can we go around and speak with the friends I've missed?"

Kakashi nodded, then yawned loudly, stretching his arms out. "Of course, Sakura. Where were you thinking first? Wait, let me guess... the Hyuuga compound, right?"

Sakura glanced quickly to the left. "And If I said no?"

"I'd say you were a liar, come on, let's go."

Sakura sighed, beyond confused over Kakashi's actions. She flipped her hair out of her eyes and looked to the sky. Maybe she was hoping for a sign, maybe she was hoping for something to smack her unconscious, either way she found no solace in the blue, cloudless skies.

They arrived at the Hyuuga compound ten minutes later, by that point the sun was nearly directly overhead and causing Sakura some serious discomfort. **'I can deal with the cold, but it's the heat that really gets to me.' **'Wow, you must have been having a party in the snow country.' Sakura really laid on the sarcasm thick, really not in the mood for such exchanges. In truth, she thought the sweating was just a side-effect of the stress she was dealing with. Apparently not.

Kakashi leaned comfortably against one of the majestic pillars that framed the entrance to the main courtyard. His arms were crossed loosely with a wistful expression to animate the visible parts of his face. Over the years, Sakura had come to be able to read his expressions quite easily, whether he was angry, happy, sad or otherwise. It was rather unusual to see anything other than a complacent boredom.

Sakura took a step beyond the gates, and paused. "Are you coming in?" she asked carefully, checking to make sure she didn't give anything away with the tone of her voice. Kakashi shook his head slowly, his slight grimace turning into a fake half-smile.

"No thanks, I've had my share of run-ins with that family, you go ahead and have your fun."

Sakura nodded slightly, a feeling of chagrin seeping through her. She didn't think it was possible to hate what she was doing with such ferocity, but she did. As it was, she felt the absence of her most loved one daily, like a stab to the heart, or a slow burning emanating throughout her.

She had literally gone through this scenario thousands of times in her mind, and now that the moment was actually here, she had to put on a good show. As she slowly made her way inward to the heart of the complex, a cold wind blew at her from behind. Definitely not a good omen. Sub-consciously, she focused her chakra to various parts of her body. It was considered a bad habit, once fueled by an old chakra control exercise, that she had been trying to stop.

It only took her a moment to notice Neji watching her calmly from a doorway a few steps to her left. His expression wasn't quite a frown, but it wasn't anywhere near a smile. He simply observed her with a blank curiosity, as if he were only staring at a worthless object.

Sakura turned and stared at him as well, but her expression was much more open. Her eyes lit up and widened. Neji had aged quite a bit in her time of absence. How old was he now? Probably eighteen at this point... he still wore the same traditional attire, and same hairstyle, but his face was much more angular, and his whole physique much more masculine than the teenage body he used to have. He also grew a fair bit as well, if he didn't tower over her before, he sure did now.

After a few agonizing seconds of observation by both parties, Sakura lifted her hand in a quick and informal greeting. He didn't respond, only held her eye contact. He reminded her of a wild dog, challenging authority.

She cleared her throat quietly and took a hesitant step towards him. "What do you want?" His voice cut into the silent air like a newly sharpened katana blade. Inner Sakura winced, but Sakura could not lose control of the situation. She took a breath in and raised her eyes to meet his.

"Can we talk? I have some qualms about Sasuke's plans," she asked, deciding to act as a diplomat for this situation. Neji didn't answer right away, but furrowed his brow slightly. He pushed himself off the door frame and slowly made his way down the steps to approach her.

"You do not want me to accompany them. You couldn't have your precious _Akatsuki_ harmed, now could u?" he nearly spat at her, fists clenched. It seemed apparent that Tsunade had only informed the council of her 'espionage' mission.

"It isn't anything like what you've been told, Neji-san," she said quietly, her cheeks flaming up. In an instant, he was uncomfortably close to her.

Pushing his face close to hers, he growled, "I didn't have to be told anything. You not only abandoned the village once, but twice. Even if I don't agree to most of anything that Uchiha says, I agree that Akatsuki have to be taken down."

"I was only following orders, Neji-san. If you give me the time to explain, I will. I'll also explain exactly what Sasuke is doing back in Konoha as well." Sakura slipped that last part in without even thinking. However, it caught Neji's attention nicely. He took a step back and looked at her, considering.

"I'll give you a minute to convince my you aren't the enemy, then we'll see from there," he said, his curiosity winning him over. He gestured towards the house he just recently exited. "Go ahead..."

* * *

_How was it?  
_


End file.
